La Morte
by Bejiin
Summary: COMPLETED: Serena Livingston doesn't believe in love. What will it take to teach Serena to believe, and at what cost!?
1. La Lune

Yookoso Minna Sama,

**Yookoso Minna Sama,**

**It's my latest story, La Morte.This one's gonna be about nine chapters I think.It's AU and just so you know I'll put my authors notes at the bottom from now on.Just had to say I don't own BSSM in case the great Naoko-Sama ever reads this.Enjoy minna!Oh by the way, thank you to my editor Ekaterinn!**

** **

**La Morte**

** **

"Cheshire Puss,' she began, rather timidly, as she did not at all know whether it would like the name: however, it only grinned a little wider. "Come, it's pleased so far,' thought Alice, and she went on. "Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?'  
  
"That depends a good deal on where you want to get to,' said the Cat.  
  
"I don't much care where — ' said Alice.  
  
"Then it doesn't matter which way you go,' said the Cat.

  
--Lewis CarrolAlice in Wonderland  
  
****

**Chapter 1: La Lune**

Some call her the lady of the lake, the eternal keeper of the waters, the woman, Spring.The silvery liquid she offers, youth eternal, has been sought by great heroes from the beginning of history.Likewise, the sea of history with it's murky depths and cresting waves has served as a challenge to all people throughout time.For as surely as the silvery lady's waters promise eternity, the sea's fleeting waves do not hesitate to take it away.The war between the silvery waters of eternity and the murky black of history has raged on the shores of life for all time.The year of nineteen hundred and twenty-nine was no exception, the deadly black waters threatened to devour the silvery stream forever.

Blue flags flapped in the wind as a band of colorfully dressed gypsies wandered down the enchanting promenade.The world sang to them of opportunity and excitement.Now was the time to be here, time to live this moment to the fullest.This world with its majestic castles decked with red turrets, its latticed walkways and flowered trellises, and its plethora of lights, visible from mainland at night was their home now.

Children laughed as they skipped through the fairytale world of Luna Park and the tarot card reader, one of the gypsies, sighed as she sat down at her table.Pulling her long black hair out of her face, the gypsy set up her deck on the red velvet table.Today she would tell fortunes . . . 

Serena Livingston smiled apathetically as the cool breeze played with wisps of her blond hair.She stared at the calm blue water from her vantage point on the top deck of the Coney Island Ferry.The beautiful white boat glided across the harbor like a swan across a clear mountain lake, but none of its merry occupants noticed the splendor of their ship.

"Serena!" shouted a tall brunette as she strode towards the metal railing Serena leaned against.

Serena turned away from the water and gave a small smile."Good to see you, Lita." she said softly.

"I thought I'd never find you on this boat, Sere!"Lita exclaimed."But I'm glad you came, when I didn't find you before we left, I was worried you'd changed your mind.You're going to love Luna Park."

Serena nodded complacently and turned back to the blue waters, her mind dwelling on a different shade of blue, the one that haunted her dreams.

Setsuna looked up as the large white swan pulled into dock on the island.The gangplank lowered and the gates of Luna Park opened cheerfully, the magical park awaiting its first load of adventurers for the day.Setsuna picked up her deck of cards and carefully shuffled and cut the deck one last time, a last minute tradition before the crowds came in.Carefully patting the deck down, Setsuna placed the thick pile of cards onto the table, face down.Then, cutting the deck into two uneven piles, Setsuna slipped one card off of the larger pile and placed it on the table in front of her still faced down.This was to be her card for the day, and as always, she would not look at it until the day was over.This card would answer all the riddles of the deck for the day.Opening a brown leather satchel, Setsuna put the card inside of it and then slipped the satchel back under the table.She began setting up the cards even as her first customers approached.

"Serena Livingston!" a beautiful blond exclaimed as she and a tall blond haired gentleman made their way towards Serena and Lita.

Serena smiled as Lubina Amethyst and her fiancée Richard Greenston made their way towards the railing of the boat. Lubina's grace and elegance were almost princess like and it was no wonder that Lubina was a darling of the silver screen.

"Oh Serena, it's so good to see you here today.Isn't it wonderful Richard?"Lubina cooed as she turned to her fiancée for support.

Smiling briefly at Richard, Serena crossed her arms in mock indignancy."I don't know why everyone is so surprised to see me.I said I was coming, didn't I?"

Lita nodded."Of course you did, Serena, but, you've been so serious lately and everyone is just worried about you."

Lubina reached over to give Serena a hug."We do worry about you darling, and considering you've turned down or avoided every other outing we've tried to take you on . . ." she paused to give Serena a kiss on the cheek."Oh well, happy birthday Serena.May your twenty-fourth year be your best yet."Lubina smiled earnestly letting go of Serena as she looked towards Coney Island.

"Well, what is everyone waiting for?" Richard asked in a deep tone."Let's go see the most magical place on earth!"

Molly Banks watched as some of the most well recognized celebrities of the radio and screen walked down the red carpeting towards the plaster arch of Luna Park.Scanning the crowds, Molly looked for a celebrity to interview.Spotting Serena Livingston, Molly gave a grin.Today was the siren's twenty-fourth birthday and that would certainly make an interesting interview.Pulling out a pad and a pencil, Molly rushed towards the siren and her entourage."Miss Livingston!Miss Livingston!A moment please!"

Serena stopped grabbing Lita's wrist.It was that vicious gossip columnist again.Lubina shook her head in distaste as Serena turned to give Molly a withdrawn smile."What can I help you with, Miss Banks?" she asked in a silvery voice.

Serena Livingston, siren of the radio waves had earned a reputation for being elusive and beautiful.Like her voice which lured so many men to fall in love with her, her natural grace and beautiful features were prized possessions.Although the siren was known for her beauty, many were of the opinion that she was a snob.Serena kept to herself for some reason, not eager to participate in the gossip columnists' scandalous or sensational rumors.Although Molly couldn't find any real complaint to hold against the siren, that didn't change the fact that she didn't particularly like her.The siren's ice-cold demeanor towards her was well known by all journalists, most of whom found the situation to be amusing.Molly would get a story on the siren today if it killed her.

Examining the siren's companions, Molly sighed.Perhaps Serena was truly as boring as she made herself out to be.Although her friends were all celebrities, she wouldn't be able to make much of a story out of it; unless, of course, the readers wanted to read about her fairytale friendships.Perhaps knowing that the siren was with the princess of the motion pictures, Lubina Amethyst, her handsome prince and fellow actor Richard Greenston, and Lita Kingsley, the Amazon, a co-worker of the siren's at WBSH would interest a few housewives, but Molly would need something more sensational if she wanted to make front page.Molly straightened out her skirt and cleared her throat.

"I wanted to wish you a happy birthday on behalf of the American Star.Readers of the Star simply adore you, Miss Livingston!"

Molly's voice oozed with fake happiness as she said this.Serena winced with the knowledge that Molly Banks despised her.

"So Miss Livingston, how does it feel to be twenty-four?" Molly asked cheerfully.

"The same as it felt to be twenty-three.Honestly, I'm only a day older!"Serena said, slightly annoyed by the silly question.Richard gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Oh, um ok then."Molly said, somewhat taken back by Serena's attitude.'I never remembered her being quite this rude before,' Molly observed as she tried to formulate her next question."So, how about the rumor I heard about your dashingly handsome co-star Evan Diamando?Is love finally in the air?"Molly asked once again using her fake enthusiasm.

"I'm sorry, Miss Banks, I don't believe in love." Serena said icily as she turned sharply on the red carpeting walking brusquely towards Luna Park.Her hand still firmly gripped Lita's wrist as she dragged the hapless brunette along with her.

"Ouch, Sere!" Lita exclaimed once they were out of Molly's earshot.

"Huh?" replied Serena automatically.Her mind was elsewhere.

"My WRIST!" Lita yelped as she tried to wriggle out of Serena's grip.

"Oh . . . " Serena said, releasing Lita's wrist to reveal a large red mark from where she'd been holding on to her.

"I'm gonna have a bruise, Sere!"Lita said, her tone indicating her shock.

"Sorry."Serena said softly.Something was bothering her again.

Lita turned to Lubina and Richard and her mind drifted as well.She wished that she could be as in love with someone as Lubina was with Richard.Theirs was a true miracle romance, and Lita couldn't help but sighing.

"Well, come on then!" Richard said impatiently."We won't get anywhere standing outside of Luna Park.Let's go IN, ladies!"With that said, Richard took Lubina's arm and Serena's arm and dragged the two of them into the park leaving Lita to straggle behind.

Luna Park truly was a place of enchantment.The piped in music and the lush flowers only accented the superb architecture and elegant embellishments that made the park so famous.All around groups of people excitedly gawked at Luna's large castle, some of the models of famous places, and the fairytale cottages.Standing around the promenade, barkers announced sideshows and merchants sold food and little baubles.The lines were already forming for some of Luna's more well known rides like chutes and ladders and the whirling cups.The sun had risen to a high point in the sky, and according to Luna's topiary sundial, it was nearing one of the clock.

"Honestly, love!" Lubina exclaimed."You can stop dragging us now.Serena and I are perfectly capable of keeping up!" she giggled as Richard continued to lead them along.

"I, for one, want to ride on the roller coaster!I have it on good authority that Luna Park's roller coaster is the eighth wonder of the world, and I'm sure that Serena wants to ride it with me!" Richard announced as he let go of Lubina's arm.

Serena groaned as Richard steered her towards the large piece of metal and it's long line."Why don't you take Lubina instead, Richard?I'm sure she'd appreciate this way more than me!" Serena tried to wriggle free of his hold.

"Oh no, Serena!Lubina hates heights, and besides, this is your birthday.I want to take you!" he said softly, his eyes flashed an emotion that almost scared Serena . . . but Richard was madly in love with Lubina . . . 

Molly Banks watched the multicolor parade of fashions glide by her.All of the really interesting people had, no doubt, already passed; however she waited outside of Luna Park to see if any final stars would appear.So far her most promising story would probably be the sizzling romance between Serena Livingston and Evan Diamando.Although Miss Livingston had been a few degrees beyond cold, Mr. Diamando had been more than happy to supply all of the juicy details of their romance.Molly wondered if Serena would enjoy reading the article as much as she would enjoy writing it.

A shockingly short red dress caught Molly's eye as it passed and caused her to look up.Only one person would dress with such flamboyancy, Ann Williams.She'd certainly have something scandalous or noteworthy to share with the Star.Walking towards the flashy red dress, Molly was pleased to see Ann's dreamy brother Alan and her charming escort.While Molly did not recognize the gentleman, she was impressed by his designer suit, well kept black hair, admirable build, and dark blue eyes.'If he weren't with Ann, I think I'd take him myself.'Molly observed.

Sensing that someone was staring at her date, Ann turned around quickly.her sparkling green eyes briefly clashed with Molly's soft brown ones as if to warn her, and then she turned around.Her date stopped realizing that she was no longer walking beside her.Annoyance flashed in Alan's blue eyes as he registered that Molly Banks, gossip queen, was about to pry into their lives.

"Ann, darling!" Molly purred.She once again pulled out a pen and pad as she hurried towards the retreating starlet.

"Oh, hello, Molly."Ann's sugary voice cooed.Ann wrapped her arm around her date's arm and turned them both to face Molly.

Alan frowned at the reporter, crossed his arms, and excused himself from the group.

Molly clucked her tongue in disapproval of Alan and then smiled at Ann's escort."So, Ann.Who is this charming man?"

Ann smiled.It was a self-assured smile that oozed confidence."You mean this barbarian?" she asked playfully gesturing to her date.

"Ann . . ." he complained under his breath, eyebrows creasing into a disapproving look.

"Shush, Darien!" Ann exclaimed lightly hitting his shoulder."This is Darien Reynaud, you know the owner of Reynaud Investments?" Ann said casually as she waved her hand at Darien.

"Ohh, of course."Molly said once again memorizing his features.Readers would be delighted to hear that Ann had such a gorgeous man as her date.Well they'd either be delighted or insanely jealous. It would definitely make a good story.If she could just get some truly juicy gossip on the two of them she would be set.

"So then, Ann.How come we've never heard about Darien before?"Molly asked.

Ann smiled and stood on her toes to brush a stray piece of hair out of Darien's eyes.

"It's just that my darling is so shy, but I'm sure you can expect to see much more of him in the future."she said after a carefully formulated moment.Entwining her arm around his Ann gave Molly a nod."I'd love to stay and chat Miss Banks, but we're already so late, and darling does so hate being late.Why don't you drop by sometime and we'll talk?" she cooed.

Molly gave Ann a grateful smile as the woman guided herself and her date towards the entrance of Luna Park.

It was eons before her ride with Richard was over and Serena was very grateful to see the ground again for many reasons."Ohh, if I never climb into one of those coasters again, it won't be too soon!"Serena said as she reached Lita and Lubina.

Lubina gave a sympathetic smile and said "I know, that's why poor Richard always has to ride those sorts of thing by himself."Then looking at Richard she gave him a heartwarming grin."And it looks like you've lost yet another thrill seeker from the group, my Pumpkin.Poor Pumpkin, will you ever find someone who actually likes those metal deathtraps?" Lubina teased as she grabbed his hands.

Serena groaned at the mushy sentiments Lubina and Richard were sharing.Turning to Lita, Serena was surprised to see that her other companion was also distracted by someone of the opposite sex."Lita?" Serena said as she waved a hand in front of Lita's face."Hello . . . Lita?Are you in there?"Serena turned to get a better look at the guy Lita was staring at. He was tall with blond hair and blue eyes.He was rather handsome, and he was most decisively Alan Williams, Ann Williams' charming older brother.

Lita blinked a few more times before turning her gaze back to Serena."Sorry." she said softly."It's just that I saw an old friend, and well, I haven't seen him in a while.Guess I was a bit surprised . . . " Lita trailed off and went back to staring again.

Serena grinned as she debated whether teasing Lita would be the best idea.Deciding that perhaps teasing could wait, Serena waved at the guy Lita had been staring at.He had been staring back.Looking at the pair, she decided that this guy was definitely more than just an old friend . . .

As Alan made his way towards Lita and Serena, Lita slipped out of her daze and gave Serena a panicked look."Sere, WHY is he coming over here?" she asked in a small voice.

"Well, Lita, if you'd been paying attention to me instead of staring at *him* you would have noticed me waving to him.After all, he was staring at *us*."Serena said as she patted Lita on the head.

"Sere, you are not going to live to make it to work tomorrow!You know what Molly's esteemed column in the Star is going to say?I'll tell you."Lita said as her voice rose in tone."It's going to say 'Siren killed by Amazon in a tragic fight on Coney Island'!"Serena rolled her eyes as Lita's balled up fist hit her other hand."So how would you like to die, Sere?"Lita hissed as Alan reached the two of them.

"Lita!" he said happily as he reached over to hug her."My, but it's been a long time, Lita."

Lita who was uncharacteristically speechless nodded and returned his hug.Her eyes still shot daggers at Serena.

Serena grew a bit uncomfortable, knowing that Lita would find a way to pay her back, and that turnabout was definitely fair play.Trying to disappear from Lita's view, Serena turned back to the 'lovebirds' and breathed a sigh of relief.Lubina wouldn't let Lita kill her on her birthday, would she?She was too nice for that . . . 

Lubina's eyes scanned the midway looking for something to do.Judging from the look on Serena's face, she'd just caused some trouble again, and they would need a distraction.Her eyes grazed over a table covered in red velvet and her lips curled into a sweet smile.The perfect distraction."Oh Richard, look!There's a gypsy over there!See?" she motioned with her eyes towards the table where a dark haired young woman in bright colored cloth and bangle bracelets sat, a deck of cards in front of her."Pumpkin, we simply must get her to tell our fortunes!" Lubina said amiably.

Serena rolled her eyes at Lubina's distraction of choice.'She would choose a gypsy' Serena noted bitterly.Not believing in all that hocus pocus, or finding the romanticism of it appealing to her nonexistent sentimental side, Serena tried not to seem ungrateful to Lubina.Fortune telling was a waste of time.However, a distraction was a distraction, and perhaps this sort of thing would appeal to Lita.Serena turned back to look at Lita and Allan who now had his arm around Lita's waist.There was definitely something between them.Serena smiled as she saw the look in Lita's eyes.The look broadcasted 'You are soo not forgiven.' so loudly that Serena could practically hear Lita say it in her head."So, do you guys want to go watch Lubina get her fortune told?" she asked trying not to make the question seem too awkward.

Lita gave her a big grin and shook her head."Actually Serena, I think YOU should get your fortune told.At least you'll know when disaster is about to strike."

Serena gave a pretty smile and nodded slowly."OK then, I'll have my fortune told.But that doesn't mean I believe any of that sort of thing." she answered as the group made it's way towards the gypsy.

"I'm so sorry about that darling. Those awful gossip columnists just won't leave well enough alone!" Ann cooed in her sickeningly sweet voice.

Darien frowned. "Ann, if you really wanted them to leave you alone, they would. I certainly don't have any gossip columnists talking about me yet, and I've had just as many opportunities as you. It's all a matter of how you deal with those people. If they don't think there's a story, they aren't interested in you." he said disapprovingly.

"But, darling. . . " Ann purred. "I honestly can't help it! I've always been a target of all the gossip columns and fan magazines across the country. It's just a price of fame." Ann said with a charming smile, shrugging helplessly.

Darien shook his head."It has nothing to do with fame.You bring those rumors and articles on yourself, because secretly, you want them!I'm beginning to think my mother was right . . . "Darien said angrily as he scrutinized Ann.

Her actions and dress were definitely edging on tasteless, and her ability to draw gossipmongers and negative attention seemed too much for him to handle.His parents certainly weren't crazy about Ann Williams.Perhaps it was time to end this relationship after all.

He drew a deep breath."Ann, I've been thinking about this for a while now, and as much as it hurts, I don't think we're suitable for one another.Our lifestyles are so different as our are values, and while I had hoped that this relationship would work out, I think we need to break up."Darien said as he watched the expression of rage grow on Ann's face.

"Just like that?" Ann said angrily as she snapped her fingers."After four months, you're going to discard me like last weeks newspaper?"she hissed as she closed the distance between the two of them."FINE THEN!" she shouted as she slapped him hard across the cheek."If I NEVER see you again, Darien Reynaud, it will be TOO SOON!" Ann said as she turned on her heel and went in search of someone, no doubt her brother.

Darien sighed in relief, realizing that his break up with Ann had been highly successful."If I'd known it would be that easy, I might have done that month's ago!"The break up had been too easy, almost.Then again, Darien knew that nothing was that easy with Ann, she'd have her revenge.However, Darien was beyond caring.Straightening out his jacket, Darien went off to find Alan.He hoped to tell him before Ann did.Regardless of Ann, Darien still considered Alan to be a good friend.He would try to salvage at least some relationships from the ordeal.

Setsuna looked up to see a blond being escorted to her table.Her large garnet eyes studied the girl closely as she read deeper into the girl's unguarded aura.She had once had a bright and lovely aura, the purest white that had gleamed like sunlight reflecting off of the snow; but something had caused it to dim.It was amazing to watch a soul who had once given off so much light but who was now covered with murky gray patches all over.Did this girl even know?

Lita guided her straight to the wooden bench in front of the gypsy's velvet draped table and forced her to take a seat."Hi there." Lita said with glee."My friend here wants to know her future."Lita was enjoying tormenting Serena and it caused Serena to grit her teeth.

Alan smiled at Lita before spotting Darien out of the corner of his eye.He excused himself from Lita explaining that he needed to collect the rest of his group and that this time he would indeed be back.Lita gave him a trusting and heartwarming smile and then he turned away to go collect Darien and Ann. Or perhaps he was just trying to retreat from the intensity of her green eyes.

Setsuna smiled sympathetically at Serena and then nodded to Lita.She could tell by how the girl remained silent that she was uncomfortable being there.Without even using the cards there was so much that the girl needed to know.'I wonder if she can still feel the emptiness she carries' Setsuna thought as she searched deeply into the girls crystal blue eyes. Picking up her deck of cards Setsuna closed her eyes and carefully shuffled.Placing the deck on the table she gestured for Serena to cut the cards.

Darien looked up and down the busy path in the center of Luna Park.There were too many people there and he would never find Alan in such a large crowd.His eyes drifted from the Ferris wheel to the roller coaster and then over to a pavilion.He wondered what type of ride would suit Alan.He didn't really see Alan as the fair type, while he was a great stockbroker, he was rather serious and Darien was surprised when he'd agreed to come with them to Luna Park.

A frown creased his face as Darien's eyes wandered from ride to ride and finally started searching the vendors.A flash of golden hair caught his eyes and Darien let out a sigh.Perhaps he should go for a blond like the one having her fortune told at the gypsy's table nearby.She looked respectable, her posture held gracefully and her clothes tasteful.A girl like that would be a breath of fresh air, Darien decided as he let his eyes linger for a moment before resuming his search for Alan.

"Hey Dare, where's Ann?" a voice asked as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Alan?"Darien asked as he turned to face the voice.

Alan grinned."Don't tell me you've broken up already!" he teased.

"Uhmm . . ." Darien responded.

"It figures." Alan snickered."So did she call it off or did you?"

"Huh?"Darien asked surprised that her older and usually protective brother was taking the news so well.

"Maybe I just have a gift, but I could tell you guys were going to break up soon.It just wasn't working out."Alan said as he gave Darien a pat on the back."Oh well, considering how you're acting, I'm guessing you did the breaking up, so I think I'll stick around with you.I don't want to know what kind of foul humor Ann is in right now.Don't worry though, she'll get over it."

Darien nodded and went back to staring at the blond girl.

Alan gave him a big grin as if amused by some private joke and then pointed in the direction he had been staring."See that table over there where the blond is sitting?Would you mind if we joined that group for the day?"Alan asked happily.

Darien nodded his head slowly, excited to get closer to the girl, but uncertain of Alan's reasoning.

"Great, Lita will be so delighted!"Alan said as he pushed Darien towards the group.

"Huh, Lita?"Darien asked, wondering if the name belonged to the blond.

"Yeah, she's an old friend of mine."Alan said his voice taking a far off tone.

"Just a friend?"Darien pried.

"Well . . ."Alan trailed off as he noticed that Darien's attention was on the gypsy and her table and not his reply.

Serena glanced at the cards on the table in front of her.The cards, which were still face down on the table looked yellowed and tattered to Serena.Their back side all had the same intricate golden design on a black background.Serena squinted to make out the intricate detailing of the gold on black.The picture looked rather familiar, although Serena was not certain of why the elegant lines of the palace or the flowing fountains in front of it held any significance to her.She had never been outside of the United States, much less all the way to Europe, where this castle was no doubt hidden.She wondered if the gypsy had even been to this palace.

The gypsy carefully placed three rows of three cards neatly on the table.Then gesturing to them she looked at Serena intensely.It almost felt as if the gypsy was looking through her.

"Each row of cards represents an arc of your life, the past, the present, and the future."Setsuna said calmly as she focused on Serena's aura once again."Just as fate and chance are a big part of destiny; the past and the present are very important for the future.So you shall have three cards for each."Setsuna turned away from the fading aura and looked down at the table.So far the girl had completely ignored all the emotions she had sent to her as well as tuned out her voice when she had explained the cards.

As she continued talking to the inattentive blond, Setsuna couldn't help but feel uneasy about this reading.A fortune was not something to be taken lightly, and if this girl tempted the fates she would be sorry.Setsuna wished for the day to end so she could pull the final card out of her satchel and examine it closely, however, the day was just beginning.

"Lita!"Alan said happily as he slid his arm around the brunette's waist."Allow me to introduce you to my dear friend, Darien Reynaud."

Lita turned to smile at them and Darien sighed with relief.His nameless blond was not the object of Alan's affection.Darien's eyes drifted back to the blond girl as Alan turned his back to Darien.

Setsuna looked down at the nine cards.She realized that her procrastination was futile.The blond would not back out of her fate.For some reason she wanted this girl to stand up and walk away.Perhaps if the girl kept on walking and never turned back, her deadened spirit would not harm her, but the girl sat at the table staring blankly into the space in front of her.

"We'll start with your past."Setsuna said softly as she reached out a shaky hand to reveal the first card.Her bangles made a jingling sound as her hand shook.The blond still paid no attention to the cards.

Flipping over the first card, Setsuna frowned.A large white sphere stared up at her and the uncaring girl.The moon card was a part of her past.Setsuna tried to find the girls eyes with her own and realizing that the girl really wasn't at the table mentally, she cleared her throat.Pale blue crystals gazed into her own garnet eyes and Setsuna sighed her relief.At least she was paying attention now.

"This is the moon card."Setsuna said as she gestured to the face up card on the table."The moon card often symbolizes bewilderment in one's life.This is a sign that you have lost your way, child.Heed the advice of the fates and find your way back to your path."

The blond nodded silently and Setsuna hid her disappointment.She hadn't fully explained the moon card to the girl.She felt a strong need to protect the girl from her own fortune.Her sense of despair was so strong for the girl.Her eyes expressed her wish.'I want to warn you about your fear.It is eating away your soul.' Setsuna thought even as her mouth forbid her from saying it.

The entire reading proceeded similarly to the first card, and the whole while Setsuna's sense of dread grew.After the final card Setsuna put her hand on top of the girls to stop her from leaving.The girl did not understand how much power the cards had.

"Please, don't take this so lightly."She said as her eyes pleaded with the blond."Your world is so full of fear that I can feel it.Don't let the fear control you or it will seal your destiny." She whispered as a tear slid down her cheek.

Serena was not impressed by the sentimental show . . .

Rising from the table, Serena turned and walked away.Lita was standing with Alan and a stranger.Perhaps stranger wasn't the right word.Serena felt as if she knew him, but she couldn't figure out where from.Walking over to Lita, Serena grinned."I figured you would have hovered over my shoulder the whole time Lita.After all I just found out all about my future."

Lita nodded as she devoted her full attention to Alan."That's nice, Serena.I'm kind of busy now, Alan and I have a lot of catching up to do.Why don't you talk to Darien?" she suggested as she gestured towards the dark haired man.

Darien smiled at Lita's informal introduction of Serena, if you could call it that.She and Alan seemed a bit preoccupied in their reminiscing to pay anyone else much attention.But he was here to meet Serena, and so he would.Smiling warmly, Darien kissed Serena's hand and said "Pleased to meet you, Serena.I'm Darien Reynaud."

Serena resisted an urge to roll her eyes at the Darien.He wasn't as charming as he thought he was, however, as she had nothing else to do, Serena decided to talk to him."It's nice to meet you Darien.I'm Serena Livingston." She said with a hesitant smile.In the corner of her eye she could see Richard staring at them.

Serena spent a while chatting with Darien before Richard lost his patience with visiting.Serena watched him stride towards her and tried not to flinch when he happily said her name.

As Richard reached her and Darien, he placed an arm on her shoulder.Inwardly, Serena groaned.She'd wished that she could ignore him, or that Lubina would keep him busy, or most anything if he would just keep out of her hair!She was even tempted to latch herself onto Darien so that Richard would leave her alone, but Richard had already made his claim.

"Serena, there's a ride I simply have to show you!" Richard told her with a grin.

Serena returned a smile to Richard.There were a million things she simply had to do, going on a ride with Richard was not one of them.

Richard guided her reluctant form up to a marble pavilion.In the center of the pavilion was a large merry-go-round with intricately colored wooden horses that floated up and down as they continued their eternal race to nowhere.Serena almost pitied the horses because she felt just like one of them.Constantly racing on the same circular path, she would never find her way.The gypsy had at least been correct about one thing, her world was full of confusion and fear.Although that didn't mean that Serena really believed the gypsy knew what she was talking about, the idea of fate and destiny was just a silly fairytale . . .

As they waited in line for the merry-go-round Richard chattered about sentimental nothings.Serena sighed and blew a wisp of her blond hair from her face."Richard?" she asked growing impatient with his chatter.

"Yes?"Richard said immediately stopping his story.

"What's going on with you and Lubina?" she asked innocently.Perhaps she could drop hints gently.Certainly Richard wasn't that dense.

"Nothing." Richard said with a frown.

Perhaps Richard was that dense, Serena fretted as the merry-go-round stopped and let off giggling children and handholding couples.She would need to approach this from a different angle, perhaps.

"What I mean, Richard, is why am I on this ride with you instead of Lubina?It seems to me that you're ignoring her."Serena said softly.

Steering her towards a white horse decorated with garlands of flowers, Richard helped her up onto the wooden horse and took the black stallion next to her.Reaching for her hand, Richard gave her a longing look.

The merry-go-round went around in its dizzying circles playing bright giddy music for a while before Richard spoke.

"I'm not ignoring Lubina really." He said suddenly, somewhat angrily."But the thing you have to realize is that the ring she's wearing isn't even mine."Richard paused and sighed."It's all a big stunt by the studio to sell more tickets.They think that if we're in love on and off screen, it will make us more appealing to the audience."

Serena felt a pain in her chest as she looked towards Lubina.She was watching the merry-go-round adoringly.Perhaps Richard didn't love Lubina, but Lubina was smitten with Richard.Shaking her head, Serena realized that it wasn't her place to care about Lubina, after all she didn't really believe in love.

"But, I realized something today Sere."Richard said as his eyes searched for hers."I don't want to pretend to love Lubina any longer, because I'm in love.For the first time in a while, I really feel love again.I know you probably already know this, Serena, but I love you.Please say the feeling is mutual.If you would, I'd be the happiest man alive!"

Serena looked into Richard's sparkling eyes and then out at Lubina's adoring gaze.She moistened her lips and took a deep breath. 

~@~@~@~@~@~~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Sooo, what do you think?Hmm, I'd really like to know.As you noticed, this story is set in New York in the 1920's.What a great time to be in New York.(Yes I read the Great Gatsby too many times as a high schooler)Now, I've gotten some questions about this Lubina character.Is she from the SM universe or what?She is actually!She's in Super S.Princess Lubina of the Amethyst kingdom.That cute episode where Diana says that Endy and Sere skip out on royal festivals.Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed my new story and rest assured that I am working on Kiss Eternal.I also have the second chapter of this halfway done.So to review e-mail me, IM me, review me, anything!You don't even have to talk about my fic, I just like talking with minna.

Till Next Time,

Ja Ne,

Bejiin Ripley

[Bejiin@aol.com][1]

[http://www.geocities.com/hoshi_no_shita][2]

AIM: Bejiin

4/10/01

   [1]: mailto:Bejiin@aol.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/hoshi_no_shita



	2. L'as D'epee

L'as d'epee

Kon'wa minna sama,

I've got a whole nother chapter for you!And it hasn't been months and months like I feared it would be two days ago.^^'Well, whatever the method, my madness ensues.Enjoy!Oh, right ^^;; I'm supposed to tell you that I don't own Sailor Moon and to thank Hea-Chan for her help with naming the 'Harvest Moon'.That's it for now.

La Morte

I know you . . .

like I know the back of my hand.

In other words, not very well.

But I feel you . . .

like I feel the world on my shoulders.

In other words, not very much.

But I long for you . . .

like my lungs long for air!

In other words, not at all.

Funny how I spent my whole life searching

but I've forgotten what I was searching for.

I think in the perfect moment,

I knew that it was you,

but now, you are forgotten just like my soul.

Chapter 2: L'as d'epee

"Richard," Serena paused.He looked at her with such hope in his eyes.It mirrored the love that shone in Lubina's and she wanted to slap him.'There is no such thing as love.Love is a fairytale, a myth, the bedtime story mothers tell their children to ensure compliance . . .'She grasped her hands tight around the pole of her horse.'I will not slap Richard' she told herself firmly as she turned away from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Richard," she tried again "I don't feel the same way." she said in an almost monotone voice.The carousel was beginning to give her an overwhelming feel of vertigo, or perhaps it was her disgust of Richard.Rising from the moving horse she stood on the platform of the carousel waiting for her turn on the dizzying contraption to end.

As the now gaudy noisy hulk of metal and wood slowed to a stop Serena searched the crowd for Lita and Alan.She wondered what would become of them.Somehow she knew that Alan was going to become a steady part of her group.Instead of finding Lita in the crowd Serena's attention was caught by Alan's friend Darien.He was staring at her with intensity.Sharp blue eyes cut through the air like daggers and caused her to shudder as she was forced to look away.

Brushing off the weird feeling of being familiar with his intense stare, Serena put on a false smile and walked toward Darien.From her peripheral vision she watched Richard straggle toward Lubina.

"So what did you think of the carousel?"Darien asked as Serena made her way towards him.She gave a small shrug and proceeded to stare through him.

Darien felt disconcerted as Serena focused on a point on his forehead.Her face was so guarded he couldn't even tell what she felt.Was she upset, sad, furious?There was no way to tell.Darien frowned briefly before deciding that she was uncomfortable and he should try to distract her.Taking Serena's hand Darien gently steered her to face the midway again.

Lita watched Serena with worry."That jerk!" she hissed as she watched Darien guiding Serena.

"Huh?"Alan asked with surprise."What did Dare do?"

"Not Darien," Lita frowned "Richard!"Glaring daggers at Richard who was talking with Lubina.

"Really?"Alan asked still confused.

"I'm just sure he said something to upset her."Lita said with disdain."Just look how she's acting!"Lita said gesturing to Serena and Darien."That's not the same girl who charms so many people on WBSH!"

Alan nodded."Is there something we could do for her?" he paused eying Lubina.

Lita frowned in thought."Come to think of it, a friend of mine just opened a speakeasy last night and I promised Raye that I would drop by to show her some tricks about mixing drinks."Lita smiled with embarrassment."Lets go now, and take Lubina AND Richard with us?" Lita motioned Lubing and Richard toward her.

"That sounds like a good idea." Alan said as Lubina reached them.

"What's a good idea?" Lubina interrupted.

"I wanted the four of us to go visit Raye over at Harvest Moon." Lita said with her eyes glued on Serena and Darien.She hoped Lubina would get the message.

"Oh . . ." Lubina said as she noticed Lita's intense stare."Well, let's wish Sere a happy birthday and then we'll be off."Lubina cheerfully suggested.

Lita nodded and began walking over to Serena and Darien.

A loud "Serena!" jolted her out of the awkward silence she and Darien had lapsed into.Perhaps awkward wasn't the word for it because to her the quiet seemed quite normal.Silence had been a staple in her life for over a decade now and she sometimes wondered how people like Lubina and Richard survived. . . always having to find something dull to talk about.

"Serena?" Lita questioned as she watched her friends eyes go a typical glassy blue.

"Sere." Lubina said while putting a cool gloved hand on her bare shoulder."Sere, darling, Lita promised that we would go help Raye back at the club, but that's no reason for you not to enjoy the rest of your day.So happy birthday my darling!I'll see you later at the club?"Serena mindlessly nodded as she felt Lubina give her a warm hug.She wondered if Lubina truly believed in love . . . "Happy Birthday Serena."Lita said enthusiastically grabbing Richard and Alan's arms before anything else could be said."Let's go guys!We're going to be so late!"

Serena's glassy expression remained as she watched her friends and their escorts walk down the midway.

"Have you ever been in a house of mirrors?" Darien asked politely as he tried to lead return Serena to reality.'I wonder where she goes when she gets that look.'

Serena shook her head."No, I've never really been one for carnivals." she smiled sadly.She had loved carnivals a long time ago, but that seemed like another life time, a life she could never return to . . .

Darien smiled at Serena.She was looking sad again and he had hoped that getting away from Richard would cheer her up.Something else was wrong now.Perhaps he should change the subject?Maybe she wanted to leave Luna Park all together.There was a nice art exhibit in the Metropolitan Art Museum this month.Perhaps they should go there instead?'Stop it Dare, you're thinking to much!' he chided himself all the while holding a concerned gaze on Serena.

"Darien?" Serena asked uncertainly.

"Hmm?" he said thoughtfully.

"Nothing you just stopped walking so I was wondering if you were all right." she said.

'Oh I'm quite all right, I'm just wracking my brain trying to please you' he thought."Oh, I'm sorry.I was trying to remember where the house of mirrors is." he replied.

"You've been here before then?" she asked as they resumed walking.

"Yes, I come here quite often, actually.I don't know what it is, but something just draws me back to Luna."He glanced at the spinning cups and shook his head.Smiling he said "Want to know my deepest darkest secret?"

Serena nodded noting the spark of playfulness in his eyes.

"I'm deathly afraid of those spinning cups over there.Ever since I was a child I've absolutely refused to ride them" he grinned.

"That's a secret?" she said amused."Well, I'll happily add that I loathe roller coasters AND carousels" she sighed.Perhaps she hadn't hated carousels before, but now they seemed fanciful and useless, not to mention her final carousel experience was yet another antithesis of true love: one more fact she would forever remind herself of if she ever considered falling in love.

"Hmm.Well now that we know each others deepest darkest secrets, I think its safe for us to go into Luna's famous house of mirrors."Darien gestured to a gigantic southern style mansion complete with a large blue floored porch and large carved pillars. 

Serena's mind drifted from the large columned building that they were in front of to a marble balcony she knew much better.The pillars were that same creamy white color with the convex paneling.She could almost see his face again and she began to wonder, would he ever come?Would she ever be saved from her nightly dream?A place that was void of good and evil, yet somehow tormented her.She was twenty-four now.A whole year older and she still hadn't found him.She should have given up by now, anything past eighteen had been too long.

Too long and too painful.Those eyes in her dream grew more distant every night and she wondered if soon she would be all alone in her dreams again.Not that it would bother her.Those eyes held love for her in them, something she could never return.Not now.Not after the day her ideas of love had been crushed . . .

~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm home!" Kenneth Livingston shouted as he walked into the door of his large Tudor home.He waited for his wife and daughter to come greet him.Instead he heard muffled sobs coming from somewhere in the house.

"Ilene?Ilene!Where are you?" the somewhat anxious man yelled as he bounded through the foyer and into the parlor.Still hearing his wife's sobs, Kenneth continued his search.Reaching the living room, he found his wife curled up in a ball on the sofa.Her chiffon gown was wrinkling as she rocked herself back and forth.

"Ilene?" he asked softly.

Instead of responding to her husband, Ilene's sobs grew louder and her body shook with her sadness.

"What's wrong honey?I'm sorry I'm late, I had to work extra again tonight.This commission should be done soon enough, and then I promise I'll have more time for our family."

Ilene looked up, her soft brown eyes dulled by her hurt."Don't lie, Kenneth.I know." she said softly.

"Know what?" he asked with concern.

"About Linda.I know." she sobbed.

"No." he said, his voice thick with emotion and somewhat over sensitive due to the alcohol.

"How long?" she asked, her voice still soft from the pain.

"Ilene, please, let me explain . . ." Kenneth said his eyes begging for her understanding.

"HOW LONG?" she screamed as she beat her hands into the sofa.

"Please, Ilene, it was a mistake, and it's over now." Kenneth said softly."I wish I'd never done it, but I have now, and it's over, and it's my sin."He paused as tears began to build in his eyes."It was an awful mistake, and I'm truly sorry."

Ilene took in a deep breath and stood to stare her husband in the face."Just tell me this, Kenneth" she said with anger and hurt apparent in her tone.

"Was I always just your little mistake, or did I ever mean anything to you?" she asked angrily."Did you ever plan to remain faithful to this marriage, or have you been cheating the whole time?" she asked as she ripped her wedding ring off her finger.

"Because if this has all been a lie, I WANT A DIVORCE!" Ilene screamed at the shocked man before her.

"Please, Ilene.No, our marriage is very important to me!I . . . I . . . I love"

A loud slap hit Kenneth on the jaw."You divorced me the moment you got into a bed with that . . . that . . . whore!"Ilene shouted as she glared at her husband.

"Please, love.I'm so very sorry.You're the most important thing in my life.Don't let this destroy our marriage." he said softly as he clenched her wedding ring in his hand.

"You beast!" Ilene shouted as she began pummeling her fists into his chest."Don't let this destroy our marriage, you say?Don't let this . . . but . . . you . . . already . . . KILLED IT!"Ilene shouted as she burst out into tears again.

This was the sight that four year old Serena Livingston saw as she found the source of all commotion in the house.

"No Mommy!Please, leave Daddy alone!" the little girl cried, her long blond hair streaming behind her as she ran towards her arguing parents.

"Go back to bed Sere" the girls mother said softly.

"No!Not until you promise not to hurt Daddy again!" the girl stated with tears in her eyes.

"Mommy's not going to hurt me, darling.We're just talking." the man said, nursing his bruised jaw.

Ilene nodded in agreement with her husband."Please go to sleep darling.Mommy and daddy will be up to tuck you in a little while." she said with a soft smile and a peck on the forehead.

Serena gave a reluctant whimper and then turned back towards the stairs.

Kenneth watched his daughter retreat up the stairs and momentary pride wash over him before he was pummeled with dread.If he couldn't soothe his wife's pain, he hated to think what would happen to his daughter . . .

They needed to get out of the house.At least if they were going to argue they could shield their daughter from it."Ilene?I know you're very upset, but please listen to me for a second.We need to talk about this.Please give me a chance to talk with you.Let's go for a drive."Kenneth pleaded.

Ilene stared at him for a moment before nodding, wiping the last of her tears away from her eyes.

He sighed as he felt the cool night air.He looked over at Ilene and watched her shiver, but they needed to talk, and they needed to do it where it wouldn't hurt their daughter.Opening the trunk of the car Kenneth cranked the engine and then went to start the car.He listened to the loud rumble of the engine and the sniffles of his wife as he pulled out of their long driveway.

"How long?" she finally asked breaking the relative silence.

"Once."Kenneth said with a sigh."I only made that mistake once."

"Why?" she continued.

"I . . . don't know."

"Why?" she asked again.

"She seduced me, and I was drunk." Kenneth admitted in defeat.

"Does our marriage mean so little to you?" she began.

"Please Ilene.I love you, I love our daughter.Think about Serena.She won't understand any of this.I may be an idiot, and you may be hurt, but we need to survive this for her!" he said passionately.

"As much as I loathe you right now, Kenneth Livingston, Serena is not a very good reason.I love Serena, but I wouldn't dream of forcing her to live in a home without love."Ilene said passionately.

"But I do love you Ilene.With all of my heart.Please!" he said as he began to pay more attention to her and less to the road.

"I want to believe you, but it's going to take some time.You've broken my heart.It hurt even worse that I found out from Linda and not from you."Ilene choked back her tears.

"Whatever it takes, please Ilene I love you."Kenneth said with a sob.

Ilene's eyes met Kenneth's brown ones and she forced her eyes away."I . . . KENNETH WATCH OUT!" she screamed.She watched in horror as the car sped toward solid rock.

Jumping with his wife's shout Kenneth jerked the wheel and lost control of the car.He gasped as he saw what was going to happen.They were going to slam into the wall.He should have been paying more attention.Pressing the break pad as far as it would go Kenneth prayed that they would be all right.

Ilene shut her eyes tightly and reached for Kenneth's hand.They were going to die."Kenneth, I love . . ." she whispered just before the car collided into the rock of the mountainside.

The only answering sound was the loud explosion of the engine as the car began to burn.Kenneth and Ilene died instantly.

~~~~~~~~~~

Serena sighed.She was thinking about that again.She turned to Darien who was looking at her expectantly.'He must have said something.'Smiling sweetly she said "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

She wasn't listening again.She had been distant and melancholy all day and it made him wonder why he was still here.What was to keep him from just walking away?Sure, she was captivating, but was it worth being ignored over?Sadly, yes, she was worth that.Something about her just seemed too right and too familiar for him to give up on."It's not really important what I asked.I think we can go in now." he gestured to the uniformed man holding the mirror encrusted door open for them.

The sudden darkness brought her mind out of its contemplation and alerted her senses.Her friends wondered why she seldom went out any longer.Perhaps it was because her mind always drifted back to her dream.It was even getting harder to work . . . 

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she glanced at the intricate designs in the wooden flooring.All of the planks met to form star bursts.The whole floor was starbursts of silver, gold, and blue.Mirrors lined the hall and the edges of the mirrors were etched with patterns of flowers and curly cues.Glancing up she saw that the ceiling was navy with glittering stars and moons on it.

Darien smiled."This is actually quite a nice house of mirrors" he observed casually.They continued walking down the mirrored corridor and towards the first room."Actually I suppose it's more like a mansion than a house . . ." he trailed off noting that Serena wasn't listening to him anyway.He heard the door they had entered through shut softly.

Serena was studying her reflection in the large room they had entered.All four walls were made of mirror and the whole room was filled with reflections of its self.Three Serena's echoed the true Serena watching four of herself and him in the mirror an infinite number of times.Darien smiled."To know yourself is to glimpse eternity." he said softly as his eyes searched the room for an exit.His eyes finally landed on a handle in the floor and Darien went over to it and pulled to reveal a trap door.

"How'd you know where to look?" she asked in amazement.

Darien pointed to some golden cursive on the ceiling."This whole place is like a giant riddle.Just look for the clues to help you."

Serena looked up to see what Darien had said earlier written above her head.

"Well, shall we be going?" he asked as he gestured to the stairway beneath them.He gave her a smile and taking her hand to help her down the first step said "Ladies first."

Serena returned his smile and took her first step into darkness, then freeing herself of Darien's hand which seemed to comfortable, she searched for some sort of handrail.Finding a cool metal rail she took slow steps into the darkness.

Darien took a few steps down remembering to shut the door above him and was rewarded with light.He glanced at the plain white walls trimmed with plaster decorations near the ceiling and hurried down the blue-carpeted stairs.

Reaching an archway into the next room, Serena leaned against it waiting for Darien. Rubbing her hand against the inside of the arch she was surprised to feel something carved in the wood.Ducking under the arch she read 'It's like finding a needle in a haystack.'

Darien smiled as he walked past Serena."It's like finding a needle in a haystack, right?" he asked her with a confident grin.

"So just how many times have you been in here Mr. Reynaud?" she teased.

Raising an eyebrow Darien smirked."That's another one of my deep dark secrets Miss Livingston.If I told you how long it took me to solve this place OR how many times I revisited it afterwards you'd think me a fool, and I've never met a lady who thought me a fool." he gave her another charming grin and motioned for her to follow him.

"So what does that riddle mean Darien?" Serena asked as she looked around.The room was a maze of mirrors.Staring at her reflection she noticed that the mirror was a trick mirror."Well, this is no good!" she said with disdain.

"Hmm?" Darien turned from the corridor of mirrors back to Serena.

"This mirror makes me shorter than I already am!" she said unhappily."Certainly I don't wear heels to be this short!"

Darien smiled as he walked toward her.Looking down to her head he said "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you truly are that short."

"Oh, you!" Serena exclaimed before stalking toward the next mirror."Really, I'm not that short, I'd imagine it's just that you're too tall!" she exclaimed walking further into the maze."Especially in this mirror." she added leaning against a mirror that reflected tall instead of short images.She let out a yelp as the mirror slid backwards and she hit the floor.Staring back at a mirrored reflection of herself on the ceiling she sighed.

"Oh my!" Darien exclaimed as he found Serena rising from the floor."I should have explained that clue a little better.The trick mirrors that shorten are the haystacks and the lengthening ones are the needles.Sorry!"Darien said as he helped her up."Actually this should be more interesting from now on, because I've never been this way before."

"Oh really?" Serena teased as she walked into the next darkened room."And here I thought Mr. Reynaud had mastered ALL of this place."

"Apparently I was mistaken, dear lady.Now I suggest we look for the clue." he teased with a smirk.

Serena smiled."I believe your standing on it, my good sir."She gestured to the floor that said in large gold block letters 'Things are not always what they seem'.

Taking a step closer to Serena Darien smiled.Looking down at her golden head and delicate features he murmured "But that is where you are mistaken, my dearest lady.I am standing on a mirror.The writing is on the ceiling."Darien gestured to the inverted letters above their head.

Serena's light blue eyes shot up but instead of finding the letters on the ceiling she was caught in Darien's intense gaze.Taking a step back and shutting her eyes for a moment Serena sighed."That's all well and good, but what does it mean?" she asked finally.

Darien gestured to the three doors at the end of the hall."Expect the unexpected I suppose." 

"Well the door on the left is too big, the one on the right is too small, and the one in the center looks too normal."

"How much would you wager that something is wrong with the middle door then?" Darien asked as he raised his eyebrow.

Serena shook her head."You try the really large door and I'll try the normal one." 

"Sure leave the man to do a giant's job!" Darien shouted playfully as Serena walked towards the center door.Crossing his arms over his chest when Serena ignored him he sighed."Yes Ma'am I'll get right on that.""Good" he heard her reply.Reaching the door he was surprised to see that it's size was an optical illusion.The door was actually normal size, but it was locked.Darien jiggled at the golden handle a few times before turning around in defeat.

"Well what do you know.Mine's locked."Serena reported casually.

"Mine too.It must be that third door.I hope it's another optical illusion like this one."Darien replied walking over to the small door.

"Shall we find out then?" Serena asked walking up behind him.

"As the lady wishes." Darien agreed stepping beyond the illusion."Hmm there's no door, I suppose you're stuck in here with me forever." he announced mischievously.

"Oh?" Serena asked as she also stepped beyond the illusion.

"Well, no, but don't I wish that were true?"Darien asked softly catching her eyes.

They were the same blue eyes they had always been . . . and her mind riveted with the knowledge refusing to let her pull away.Finally forcing her eyes shut she let out the breath she had forgotten she was holding."Shall we continue?" Serena asked, acting as if once again nothing had happened.

Darien cleared his throat."Oh, of course."He opened the door and peered through to the next room.

Serena gasped in amazement.The room was . . . splendid, huge, magnificent and so many other words that her mind was swimming with it.Light music floated through the air and she looked over to a corner to see an orchestra of empty chairs.It was as if they had their own private ball.She glanced down at the floor and stared at the polished white marble, then looking up she saw a splendid crystal chandelier and a ceiling of mirror.'How lovely,' she thought 'mirrors so that you can see yourself dancing.'

Darien smiled as he watched the cool and bewitching siren's face morph to that of an enchanted girl.Something or someone had changed her for the worse and it would be his job to undo that if he were truly to keep her.Beneath all of the sophistication and pain that the world had laid upon her there was a girl and she was innocent and beautiful.His own angel, if he could keep her this way . . .

Tapping her on the shoulder Darien gave a deep bow from the waist "May I have this dance, my lady?" he asked with a smile.He was rewarded with a giggle and a smile that lit up her eyes.'So beautiful.' he noted absorbing everything about this suddenly changed Serena.

She curtsied and put her hand in his.Reaching up to put an arm around his shoulder she sighed as his arm engulfed her waist.She found herself doing a slow waltz to the music and giggling, her head resting on his chest.'Why is this so familiar?' she wondered as she let her feet take control.

It was like something from a dream, their light steps around that magical ballroom.One might suspect that this was Luna's intent, making a room so perfect as to fulfill one's wildest dreams.Whatever the case, watching herself and Darien spin on the ceiling was like reliving her dreams.

Perhaps dreams are like memories that are yet to occur.As time rushes on and on we make up for our losses through our dreams.Something of a subconscious cry for things to go just as we plan them.Or maybe a soul so disillusioned with love was finally breaking free.So in love with the mere idea of being in love that it broke free from it's prison.Whatever the case, that one perfect moment in time surpassed every dream that either Serena or Darien had ever had.That one fleeting moment was to become an eternity that they would call on over and over again, perfection.But perfection is another impossible dream, designed to be crushed with all the other frivolities like dreams and love . . .

Serena watched the couple on the ceiling content to be in the moment.As she watched them, they began to change.No longer was she watching herself in her blue gown spinning around the floor with Darien in his deep blue suit.Above them an elegant couple dance to outshine them.The girl danced in a white frilly gown her two streamers of hair twirling about as she and the tuxedo clad man spun with an unearthly grace.Serena watched as the couple turned and she longed for it.That was the man from her dreams . . .

Pulling away from Darien Serena let out a sigh.She had almost made a mistake.There was no point in ever getting that close to him.Even if they were friends she did not want to become anything more.

Darien stared at Serena as she transformed again.Once again the siren had become cool and aloof.His innocent girl had fled the ballroom in fear.He stared down at the ballroom floor in disappointment to see the next clue beneath his feet."Every cloud has a silver lining." he read almost bitterly.How perceptive that was.Serena had a silver lining, but it was so elusive that it would take a miracle to find it again.He shook his head, 'If it takes an eternity, I will win back that beautiful girl I was dancing with moments before.'

"What?"Serena asked nervously.Then glancing down at Darien's feet she saw the clue."Oh."She looked around the room.There were a series of archways on the far wall."I guess one of those arches is the exit, hmm?"

Darien nodded.Who really cared anyway?

Serena hurried off towards one of the arches."Hmm this one seems to be lined with silver pain, but there's nothing behind it." she announced.

Darien walked to the arch next to hers and looked under it.It also had a silver underside."I think we're looking for the arch without a silver lining . . . just a hunch."

Serena nodded."That sounds reasonable."

Sighing, Darien walked down to the furthest arch.'Just keep on telling yourself you're not frustrate by how she is.Maybe you can pretend that you don't miss the girl who was here instead of this sophisticated lie, but . . .' 

'Just be quiet.It's not like arguing with yourself will get you anywhere, Dare.You're gonna have to wear her down.Sooner or later, that girl is bound to slip out again, and when she does . . . never let her go.'He stared blankly above his head to see a blue archway."Found it." he shouted.He looked closer at the archway.Tiny gold writing at the top of the arch said 'It's always darkest just before the sun comes out.'He shuddered.'Nice advice.' he thought bitterly.

"This arch is just as dark as all of the others.You don't really think it leads anywhere?" she asked skeptically staring into the murky darkness.

"Only one way to find out" he said taking her hand.

Serena frowned as he held her hand in his.His grip was tight like vice and she could not get her hand away from his.She finally gave up trying and tried to see where they were going.As she felt along the cool wall next to her she tried to sense if they were coming up on a wall.She heard a clicking noise and the world was a bright white with children laughing and calliopes playing gay music once more . . . 

"Let's go Darien.I think I'm tired out for the day." Serena said with an apologetic smile.

"Oh" Darien tried to mask his disappointment."Sure."he steered her back towards the ferry.

~~~~~~~~~~

Silvery wisps blew swiftly backwards as they reformed into white fluffy clouds.The setting sun edged back up towards the middle of the sky and the waters of time churned with confusion once more.As walking backward was suddenly natural, she found herself seated at the gypsy's table once more . . . 

~~~~~~~~~~

Setsuna's hand came to rest on the second card.It wasn't too late.She could stop the event before it was flung into motion.She knew that she could save this blond haired child.She wanted to do it anyway.Single-handedly she could take the wheel of destiny and throw it off of a cliff, but, was that really such a good idea?Could she really change destiny for the sake of one woman, an insignificant child?Would that be fair to all of the others?No.It would not be fair.No.She would not refuse fate's will.She had to continue telling this fortune.

She stared calmly at the remaining eight cards.Perhaps the first card was the only bad one.She truly wouldn't know until the fortune was told and if the girl was cautious it could still be all right.Catching the blond haired woman's eyes she flipped over the second card.

One lone sword glittered in the moonlight.The Ace of Swords.She let out a relieved sigh.Thank the maker it was in her past.So she had met adversity face to face and surmounted it.Obviously so, she was still here.

"This card is the Ace of Sword."Setsuna said as she caught the blonde's pale blue eyes once again."You are to be commended.Your fortitude paid off and here you are.Just remember child, don't let mountains that you have already climbed get in your way.The past is the past, but it is not the present, nor is it your future.Leave the past where it belongs."

Setsuna watched her eyes carefully.Would she hear the true message the cards wanted her to hear?No, probably not.She was a skeptic.A wounded child turned icy block of disbelief.What sick pleasure did the fates get from this death warrant?

~~~~~~~~~~

"So, could I give you a ride home?" Darien asked gently as they walked off of the ferry.

Serena paused smoothing the imaginary dust off of her dress."Actually, I'd prefer to walk." she said softly.Noticing that Darien was about to protest she decided to clarify further."I'm rather not fond of automobiles.They still seem a bit frightening to me." she explained as she studied the cracks in the bricks of the walkway.

"Oh" Darien replied with obvious relief.She wasn't just trying to avoid him.He still had a chance with her."Well then, could I walk you home?" he asked hopefully.

Serena smiled.He was persistent, but . . . "It's rather far, but if you enjoy walking, then I'd be glad for your company." she smiled.

Darien smiled again.There was hope for him after all.Things were always darkest before the sun came out."So, when can I see you again?" he asked hopefully.

The silence that answered him was astounding.The entire city awaited her answer.The entire city was disappointed.Darien sighed.He would keep on working for this.It was worth it.

~~~~~~~~~~

A ceaseless voyager, the sun continued its inevitable path towards death.Fading from vibrant reds and oranges to telltale purples and blues, the sun fell off the edge of the earth.Wisps of silver scattered above as deep blue skies cradled the twinkling stars and the luminous moon.

~~~~~~~~~~

The walk hadn't been entirely disappointing. After all he knew her address now.He could send her roses, watch her window, become her stalker.Darien sighed.He would not become her stalker.Just because he loved her at first sight and still had to free the girl that could love from her didn't mean he would become her stalker.He's have to be a little less obvious.

"Thank you for walking me home." Serena said softly as she backed away from him.

"I don't even get to kiss you goodbye?" he said with false disappointment.He knew she wouldn't allow that.

Serena stared at him like a deer in the headlights of a train.Taking her hand with a smile he gave her a small dry peck.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?"he asked with a grin."Well, I'm sure I'll see you again Miss Livingston."Darien gave a smile, a bow, and then he turned walking back the way he had come.

Serena sighed.He was . . . but she . . . Shaking her head she opened the main door to her apartments and walked past the security guard.

"Good evening Miss Livingston and congratulations!" the security guard smiled at her.

Serena smiled and walked towards the lift.She'd probably find out what he was congratulating her for tomorrow.Now she was tired.Too much exposure to the emotions she had been trying so hard to avoid had exhausted her.

Yawning Serena stepped out of the lift and walked to her apartment.Unlocking her white wooden door, Serena let out a scream of shock.

~@~@~@~@~@~~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Sooo, what do you think?^_~ Yes I know I asked this last time too.I've been kinda uncertain lately.As of two days ago I was ready to throw La Morte under an oncoming Marta train and scream with joy as Atlanta's public transit system destroyed it.Then I got over my writers block only to have my feelings hurt by someone on SMRFF.We won't go into that, but here's the deal.I appreciate all of the feedback I've been receiving for this story.It makes me happy to know that you guys like it, but I've had my blinders removed and realized that maybe some of you are 'just being nice'.If minna likes this fic, I will continue writing it.If minna is 'just being nice', I may stop sharing it, though I'm not going to stop writing it.So here's how this is going to work.If you want to continue seeing La Morte just let me know you like it.On FFN that's pretty easy, just leave a review or IM me.If I get good response from FFN I'll keep posting it there and at Lady Spring's site.As for other groups I'm in (namely SMRFF) I don't want to clutter your boxes with something you have no interest in so please tell me if you want this story or if I should stop sending it.Regardless of all of this I will continue posting this at my site.All right that's my little rant and I'm sticking to it.

Ja Ne,

Bejiin Ripley

[Bejiin@aol.com][1]

[http://www.geocities.com/hoshi_no_shita][2]

AIM: Bejiin

5/17/01

   [1]: mailto:Bejiin@aol.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/hoshi_no_shita



	3. La Sept de Glasse

La sept de glasse

Ohayo minna sama,

Yay!Next chapter of La Morte.^_^I say this like I'm surprised, really I am.A few things now and then more later.

1.I don't own Sailor Moon and this makes me very sad.Although . . . I would have changed the plot anyways and lord knows what twisted things could have happened.I probably would have killed one of the senshi or something ^^''

2.My Onee asked for a kissing scene.If you notice, she got two!I sure do love my onee sama.(Yes I know I'm not supposed to call you sama onee sama ^_~)At any rate a message to Kayla-nee-san:If kisses were daggers, then we'd all be dead.(Love ya onee san!!)

La Morte

I know what you're doing.

I see it all too clear.

I only taste the saline when I kiss away your tears.

You really had me going,

Wishing on a star.

When the black wholes that surround you are heavier by far.

I believed in your confusion,

So completely torn.

Must have been that yesterday was the day that I was born.

Not much to examine,

Nothing left to hide.

You really can't be serious when you have to ask me why,

I say goodbye.

Cause I am barely breathing,

And I can't find the air.

Don't know who I'm kidding,

Imagining you care.

I could stand here waiting,

A fool for another day.

I don't suppose it's worth the price, the price that I would pay,

But I'm thinking it over anyway.

--Duncan ShiekBarely Breathing

Chapter 3: La sept de glasse

"Mr. Diamond, what are you doing in my apartment?" Serena asked in shock. 

"Welcome home, beloved" Diamond said putting down his glass of scotch and rising from the cream colored sofa. "I've missed you" he said softly as he walked towards her. 

She felt an odd sense of shock overcome her body as he pulled her into a surprisingly warm embrace.She slowly came back down to reality to find her face smothered in his long silvery white hair. "I'll ask this once more before I ring security. What are you doing in my apartment Diamond?" she said, pushing away from him. Crossing her arms, she glared at him and waited for an answer. 

"Good GOD Serena is that any way to talk to your fiancée?" Diamond scolded her. 

"My WHAT?" she shrieked in a mix of shock and anger. 

"Why, your fiancée of course." He paused and his face formed a sort of contemplative frown."I must admit that I was a little surprised you told Molly Banks before you told me," he said, holding up the evening paper, "but I am so glad that you've finally accepted my offer. Oh Serena, I'll make you the happiest woman in the world!" he exclaimed, pulling her back into his arms. 

"Diamond?" she snapped, "Let go of me, now!" 

"Honestly, Serena, I'm your fiancée now, you can at least call me Evan . . ." he protested as she stood stiffly, still somewhat shocked.. His mouth came nearer to hers as he bent to kiss her and Serena felt his warm lips cover hers in a firm kiss.Her eyes grew wide._How dare he?There were only a few seconds before her hand collided with his cheek and he drew back in surprise.It wasn't her newfound ability to slap that scared her, but that all in all, Diamond wasn't that bad of a kisser . . ._

"Mr. Diamond!" she all but shouted. "You, sir, will collect your belongings and leave my apartment at once! I don't EVER want to see you in MY apartment again. Is that quite clear, or shall I ask the security guard to reinforce my point?" 

Diamond looked at her with pathetic eyes pleading for her to reconsider. "But," he began holding the paper. 

"You of ALL people should know NEVER to believe what you read in the gossip page. I NEVER do." Diamond nodded and picked up his jacket, a bouquet of roses and a small black box and slunk out of her apartment. Serena stared at the door in shock, a hand rising to her surprised lips.They still tingled with the warmth of his kiss . . . 

~~~~~

The sky danced circles around them. Endless cycles of light and dark. With every sunrise memories grew fainter, pain hurt less. With ever sunset frustrations grew, desire increased. But such is the fate of the sun and the moon, night and day, they are cursed never to meet. The cycle continued as time could not stop . . . 

~~~~~

"So what does a guy like you show up at a club like this every night for a week dateless for?" the petite black haired woman asked as she took a seat next to him at the bar.

He swirled his rum and coke as he marked another notch on the pad he casually kept next to him.Yet another pretty girl he would turn down this evening.It was getting monotonous.

Taking a sip of his drink he raised an eyebrow."Is there a rule against going places dateless?"

The girl blushed not having a decent come back.

Darien turned his gaze back to the stage hoping that Serena would show up.His days were becoming the same monotonous ritual.Wake up, go to work and try not to think about her.Turn on the radio at 4 pm 'by accident' and listen to her show.Turn off the radio at six and lock up the office.Show up at the Harvest Moon by 7 and keep an eye on the stage.Go home at midnight and start over again . . . 

"I could make a rule like that . . . " a musing voice interrupted his thoughts.Standing on top of the bar she shouted, "All right people, from now on no one shows up here without a date.Got it?Good!"

Darien glanced at his watch.7:45, a little too early to be that drunk.

Sitting back down and leaning over the bar she smirked."All right buster, now you either tell me why you come here every night and stare at that stage, or you leave."

Darien raised the other eyebrow with amusement."Really?" he drawled.The girl nodded."And how, dare I ask, are you going to throw me out of this place?" he challenged.

The girl smirked."All things considered, I'm not going to throw you out.I'll have my bouncer Chad do that for me." she looked up, apparently searching for Chad.

//Shit, she's the owner.//

The last thing he wanted was to be thrown out of the place.He'd never find Serena that way."Miss?Wait.Perhaps we got off to a bad start.I'm Darien Reynaud and you are?"

The girl smiled and extended her hand."Raye Hino, owner of the Harvest Moon.But you never did say, why are you always here?"

He smiled."I don't suppose you know Serena Livingston, do you?"

Raye laughed."Know her?Well she is my best friend and I admit I've noticed her watching you.I'd even go as far as betting that you're the reason she never sticks around.If I didn't know better I'd say she's fallen . . . bad."

Darien smiled."I don't suppose you could, say, let me know the next time she comes here, could you?"

Raye grinned."Nope, no can do.But I could try to get her on stage for ya.Then maybe she'd quit staring at you!"Raye laughed."She's fallen.That's all I have to say."

"I suppose I'm glad to hear that, all things considered.So could I buy you a drink?" Darien smiled at Raye.

"Tempting, but no.I have to keep shady types like you from destroying the place!"Giving him a pat on the back she got up from the bar and walked away.

~~~~~

Serena sighed as she stared at him through her wine.

Another night at the club . . . another night of watching.

She watched him slowly turn around and she was shocked when his eyes found her in the balcony.

How could he know where she was?

She panicked as he walked towards the stairs.

What was she going to do?

Lifting her long white silky skirts, she rose and took her purse rushing towards the stairs.Her long blond hair streamed behind her like chains of gold.She had to escape . . .

And she did, right into his warm arms.

"Sere." he whispered happily."A dance, my princess?" he asked huskily and she closed her eyes.Opening them she glanced up at the mirrored ceiling of the room.But it hadn't been mirrored before had it . . .

They rocked back and forth to the soothing lull of the orchestra.She pressed her face into his warm chest and sighed in contentment.He was such a comfort to her."Mmm, think we could pay the orchestra to play forever, my love?"He chuckled and she could feel the vibrations of his chest.

"How about I see what I can do?" he teased as he pulled her even closer.The smell of roses overwhelmed her as she relaxed even more in his arms.

The piece was drawing to a close and she could feel him leading her off the floor towards a marble terrace.It no longer bothered her that Raye's club didn't have a terrace.She could trust this man with anything, even strange changes like mirrors and terraces . . .

Turning her around he pressed her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her.She looked up at the sky and sighed."What are you thinking, love?" he asked as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Nothing much" she replied, "Just how much I love you."

He laughed again."That's good to hear.And I was worried you were trying to think of an excuse to leave me."

"No!Never." she exclaimed as she turned to wrap her arms around his neck.

One of his hands came up and he rubbed his thumb along her lower lip and she shuddered.His eyes . . . that deep blue color . . . searched hers asking permission.She gave his thumb a soft kiss, it was the answer he had been hoping for.

His warm lips were quick to claim hers and she shut her eyes as the warmth began to overwhelm her.She held him tighter and tighter kissing him with all of her heart and soul.The feeling of being in his arms and being kissed was everything that she could have ever wanted.

When they finally stopped to breathe she heard him chuckle again."My, my, Serenity.It's hardly fair trying to kill your fiancée with a first kiss!"

She let go of him as her eyes shot open.

She stared into the pale violet eyes of Evan Diamond.

Gasping she awoke instantly.Her hand touched her lips in shock.They were tingling again.

+ If kisses were daggers, we'd all be dead . . . +

"This is WBSH and you are listening to Casey's Shot" the cheerful announcer said.Serena glanced down at her script as the light flashed 'On the Air'.She could already tell that this episode would be popular.Somehow the predictable plot and typecast characters managed to enthrall listeners all over New York.Some things were just . . . odd, she mused.She waited for Diamond to begin his monologue.The writers really seemed to like it, all things considered.Every episode started the same way.

"They say the world is a cold and dark place, and I, Vincent Casey, have never been one to fight the truth.Heavens knows that I'm still trying to get a date with Angie and if I find it hard to figure _her out, it's no surprise that the world is far more difficult.So when a case shows up at my door, who am I to argue?"**Diamond read from his script.**_

She rolled her eyes.That speech was constant and ridiculous.A sharp knocking sound broke her silent laughter and Serena turned her head to watch Andrew, the sound guy, play with the props.That knock signaled her entrance.Serena sighed softly and stepped up to the mike.

"Mr. Casey?" she called in the soft yet seductive voice of Angie.

"Yeah Angie?"

"You have a client.She seems pretty upset.I've got her in the lobby with a box of tissues.Does the name Ethan Edwards mean anything to you?"

"Ethan Edwards, my long time rival.The only other detective in this dark, heartless city with a record as good as mine.The question now obviously why would _he send __me a case?"** . . . "'Yeah, I know the name.' I reply after a moment.No point in upsetting Angie . . ."**_

"Well, his widow is in the lobby.She says she has a case for you."

The 'on the air' light turned off as the station went to a commercial break.Serena sighed.Today would be another long day.Closing the script, she walked over to the break table and picked up a glass of water.The glass shook as she felt a cool hand on her back.Her lips tingled again and she frowned."Please remove your hand, Evan."

Diamond smiled.He was making progress; she was at least calling him by his first name now.Perhaps he could get her used to the idea by being a bit more persistent."But Serena, it's only natural for your fiancée to want to hold you." he almost pleaded.

Serena nodded "I suppose that's true, but you're not my fiancée Mr. Diamond.Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go help Andrew."Hurrying towards Andrew's table of props, Serena shuddered.She knocked on the prop door and laughed as the squeaky door opened and Andrew popped out.

"Password please." he said in a raspy voice.

"Password?" she asked in mock surprise.He was always changing the darned thing anyways, so there was no point in learning one.

Andrew nodded expectantly and a piece of his dirty blond hair fell in his face.

"You've got hair in your eyes, Drew." she said with a grin.

He stared at her for a moment and then nodded."Good enough."He opened the door for her.

"What are we going to do with you Andrew?" she teased.

"Well, for starters, why not come in?Lita has some interesting news."

"Oh, is this where she ran off to?"Serena smiled.

"Honestly, Serena, aren't I always in here?" Lita teased."So what brings you to Andy's corner of the studio anyways, other than avoiding dear Evan of course?"

Serena smiled."Well I-"

Andrew interrupted her like an excited child."Tell Sere the news!"

"What news?" Lita asked innocently.

"You know, about Richard and Lubina." he continued.

Lita's eyes glinted dangerously."No, I DON'T KNOW WHAT you're talking about" she ground out.

"Silly, about their break-up, of course!"

Serena frowned.Poor Lubina.But it just went to show that there truly was no such thing as love.In a way, she wasn't surprised, not after how he had acted on the carousel.But still, she wished it didn't have to be true for Lubina.She sighed.

"Sere?" Lita's concerned voice broke through her melancholy musings."Sere, could you help me with the script?I think I need some coaching on the accent for the Edward's widow." Lita said with mock worry.

It was a nice try.Long ago, she would have welcomed the distraction, but it was getting much more difficult to continuously live a lie.

~~~~~

Grains of sand fall softly through a sieve, each as silent as the next.Such was the passage of time under the bright working man's sun.The final grain made as much sound as the first, but it was different, time had passed.

~~~~~

"That's it for Casey's Shot.Thanks for listening folks and make sure to tune in tomorrow.This is WBSH announcer Chad Rommels signing off."

Darien sighed as he clicked off the radio.It would be time to close up soon.Then he'd go back to the Harvest Moon.He stood up as he heard the telephone ring.

"I know the markets been a little rocky this week darling, but honestly.I know you could have done better.What would your father say?"

Sitting back down he frowned.This was going to take a while.

~~~~~

Businessmen became college students on their brief journey back to childhood. Event after event unoccurred as the world spun backwards.

"Darien Reynaud?" The teacher's gravelly voice called.He held a crisp sheet of paper neatly folded in half.This would be his grades for the quarter and Darien sucked in his breath as he approached the desk.

"Good work, son." the old man said as he handed the boy his grades.

Darien returned to his seat and opened the paper: all A's.He sighed in relief.

Walking home he began to worry, however.His grades weren't perfect, would his mother be upset?Walking in the door he felt his mother pull him into a hug.

"How's my little darling today?" she asked in a babying tone.Letting go of him she smiled."I missed you mon petit prince.How was school?You got your grades today didn't you?Well, show them to me!" she demanded in a somewhat endearing tone.

Taking the piece of now wrinkled paper from her son's hand Marie frowned."These are terrible Darien.Didn't you even try?After you practice the piano, you will study for an extra hour from now on."

"Yes, Ma'am" the boy said hiding his tears.Turning to go practice, Marie stopped him.

"Aren't you going to give your mother a kiss first?" she asked expectantly.

"Yes Ma'am" Darien replied automatically, kissing his mother on the cheek.Such was the life of a ten year old Darien Reynaud. 

He sat at the large black Steinway grand piano bench.The crowd was full of people he did not know.He searched for his parents finding his mother in a corner.His father had not come again.Darien lifted his hands to play the first notes of Mozart's piano concerto.Such was the life of a fifteen-year-old Darien Reynaud.

"Darien?" his father said steeling his voice."Your mother is dead." the man quickly turned around and retreated to the mahogany safe haven he called an office.He was always in there.Was he truly sad that Marie Reynaud had killed herself?Or did he just feel guilty that he was with the woman of his affair at the time?Did he even feel at all?Such was the life of a seventeen-year-old Darien Reynaud.

Though all of that didn't have to happen.He had many chances to speak his mind.He could have said "I tried my hardest mom" or " Dad, come to my concert" or most importantly "Stop Dad, you're hurting Mom."He wasn't a stupid child and he could have solved his problems, but he chose to suffer.He wanted to be the martyr.So like many people who became a bit too shy and overly indifferent, Darien existed.

~~~~~

Serena stared at the cool auburn liquid as she swirled it in its glass.Staring down 

at the bar she frowned.He hadn't shown up yet.Perhaps he was finally giving up?It was what she wanted, right??_She certainly wasn't in love with him.She was hardly interested, so why was she still watching the bar?She took a sip of her drink and closed her eyes.He was probably just as much of a jerk as Richard.Love was wrong, it hurt people, destroyed their lives and it was just a bad idea.So why was her mind dwelling on what she had been avoiding all this time?She took another gulp of her drink hoping to kick her mind onto some other topic, but long island tea wasn't really that good of a diversion.She started humming along with the band, anything for a distraction, when she saw him walk in._

Darien sighed. Beryl certainly did like to talk.Sometimes he wished he could just hang up on her, but that would be rude, and so he politely listened to her talk on and on about whatever was bothering her at the moment.Today it had been how badly he was handling his father's company. He sighed, and walking over to the bar he glanced around the club.He was only two hours late, but he worried that he had already missed her.Sitting on one of the tall leather cushioned stools he focused on the stage and jumped as someone put their hand on his shoulder.

"You're Darien Reynaud right?" said a voice he recognized from somewhere.

"Yeah, that's me." He agreed already engrossed with the stage.It wasn't that the girl in blue really interested him, but it was the idea of that girl being someone else that made him watch constantly.

The man behind him chuckled."Boss was right, you really are stalking her.Well she told me to tell you that _she'll be on stage tonight, so no worries.I'll even announce her." The man slapped him on the back again and walked away._

"Hiya Sere!" Raye said as she sat down in a chair across from her.

Serena watched the bar with interest.How did Chad know Darien?

"Sere?I need a huge favor." Raye said as she placed a hand on Serena's.

Feeling a sliver of cold, something almost metallic, Serena glanced at Raye's hand and gasped.She was wearing a diamond.

"Raye, you're engaged?" she asked in surprise.

Raye glanced down at the ring sparkling on her finger and nodded."Yeah, he finally asked last night after we closed."

"Oh," Serena said somewhat sadly."Well I'm happy for you and Chad." She twirled her empty glass on the table.

Raye smiled happily, dreamily staring at the ring for a moment."So, anyway, about that favor?"

Serena nodded looking back down at the bar.

"Mina called in sick tonight and I haven't been able to find a replacement singer anywhere."Raye paused as Serena glanced at her again.

"Why don't you fill in, Raye?" she suggested.Perhaps she could prevent this from going where she thought it was going.

"Oh, I'm going to, but I can't till later tonight.I have an important deal to work right now."Raye sighed.That much, of course, was true."If you could just do a couple of sets, it would really help me out." Raye pleaded.

Serena sighed.So much for getting out of this one . . . "Fine, I'll do it."

Raye grinned as she watched Chad walk away from Darien."Great, Chad'll announce you."

Raye stood and offered Serena her hand.Helping her up Raye glanced down at the occupants of her office."Thanks a million Sere.You have no idea how much this means to me.I gotta get to that meeting before I insult those guys."

Sere nodded wondering what Raye was having a meeting so late at night for.Shaking her head Sere glanced down at her dress.The knee length silky dress was slightly wrinkled and the fringe that layered the dress was out of place.Taking a moment to smooth out the dress and straighten the pieces of fringe, Serena sighed.She was far too easily manipulated.Moving a few strands of hair back behind her ears, Serena walked down the red-carpeted stairs and towards the stage.

Resisting the urge to strangle Chad who introduced her as WBSH's 'Siren' she walked up onto the stage and whispered a few numbers to the bandleader.He nodded and leaned forward to tell the band as she turned at readjusted the large silver mike.

The first number started soft and sultry and Serena sighed.Her voice came out like cool velvet as she started singing.

_Now it's time, I fear to tell.I've been holding it back so long. _

Nightfall, on a balcony.She watched the last orangeish red rays slip over the horizon.A light wind tousled the layers of gauzy white silk that danced around her.Inside she could hear the opening strains of yet another waltz and knew that her mother was dancing with yet another suitor.

_But something strange deep inside of me is happening.I feel unlike I've ever felt._

She felt a tug of her hair and in disgust she yanked the long blond streamer in front of her.A warm hand came around her waist and she held back the telltale shivers.She would not give him the satisfaction of knowing that she was desperately in love with him.But perhaps he already knew . . .

_And it's making me scared that I may not be what I think I am._

The past of her dreams was repeating itself like a broken record and Serena tried to cling to the reality of her song.She didn't want to see this, didn't want to remember _him again._

_What of us, what do I say?Are we both from a different world?_

It was light now.The two of them were sitting in a lovely garden.Her mother would tell a joke and his eyes would light up as he began to laugh.She sat solemnly on the other end of the bench trying to remain the perfectly aloof girl she had always been.But it was hopeless.She loved him too much.Finally looking at her mother she too laughed.

_Cause every breath that I take, I breathe it for you.I couldn't face my life without you._

He winked at her mother as he rose and helped her to her feet.Leading her through the pastel colors of the garden he worked his way through the labyrinthine passages and towards the gazebo.She gasped as they reached the usually white gazebo.It was covered in red, his red, the roses.As he pulled out a beautiful ring she realized he was giving her his love forever.

_And I'm so afraid. There's nothing to comfort us.What am I, if I can't be yours? _

_ _

A moment of hesitation.If she refused him after all of this . . . but did she even want to refuse him?Not really.She realized it as her blurry eyes stared at the roses; she loved him.As he guided the ring onto her shaky hand she wondered if he knew.

_I don't sleep, don't feel a thing, and my senses have all but gone._

_ _

Night had fallen again.She watched his home glimmer in the sky in the comfortable silence of his arms.As natural as the silence was she suddenly felt the need to tell him.Simply to say 'I love you.', for she hadn't managed to say it yet."Endy..." the word slipped out weighted down by hidden fears and emotions.That was it and he knew it.She was so scared of falling in love.He smiled warmly and pulled her a bit closer.He could wait for her to admit that she was as much in love as he was . . . 

_ _

_Can't even cry from the pain, can't shed a tear.Now I realize we're not the same. _

_ _

Bitterness.Pain.Fear.Anger.Everything** overcame her at once as she watched the dark witch slither before them.She received a glare of contempt and he received the witch's desperate pleas.Certainly he wanted to rule by her side, to become her king.They could have everything if he would only forget his love and surrender to Metallia.He refused the witch quickly and moved to stand in front of her.He was always her protector.**

_And it's making me sad cause we can't fulfill our dreams in the life. _

_ _

She knew this story very well, of course.So why was it such a shock when the auburn haired witch attacked? She should have known that _that would happen by now.It was always the same.The witch was jealous.She wanted to be loved, but only by him.She wanted everything; control, power, love, beauty, and the list went on and on.For some reason the witch had decided that __he was the answer to all of her needs and when he refused her, she killed him._

_So I must, let us break free. I can never be what you need._

__

She watched in horror as her prince fell to the ground his hands covered in his own blood.It always ended this way and it made her wish to cry.She knew what was coming next.She could already feel the cold metallic sharpness of it even as her mind tried to cling to the words of the song.

_If there was a way, through the hurt then I would find it.I'd take the blows.Yes I would fight it. _

His sword.It was sharp and cold.It never took long.It was a quick death, but it was terribly painful.As she felt the metal pierce through her she looked into his lifeless eyes.They were as cold as the sword that was killing her.But could all of that change?**Perhaps, her heart whispered while her mind protested.Still semi-conscious, the part of her that had never stopped singing searched the eyes of the crowd.**

_But this is the one impossible dream to love.What am I, if I can't be yours?_

_ _

Magnetism. That was the only word for it.She certainly hadn't intended for it to happen, but like two pieces of a puzzle their eyes had met and now both of them were ensnared in each other's gaze.She couldn't really tell what his eyes looked like, trapped up there on stage and so as the band finished playing, their last notes still dying in the alarmingly tranquil air, she stepped down from the stage and crossed the dance floor.Desperation overcame her and she _had to see those eyes that entranced her so deeply._

She didn't notice when the attentive crowd burst into applause or when the bandleader quickly struck up an instrumental number to cover her sudden departure.In her world only she and his gaze existed and she was determined to truly see his eyes.

They were blue, but that didn't surprise her.They were the same deep blue that she remembered so vividly.Those eyes, the eyes of her fairytale prince, held all of the love that she knew was there and she was sorry for it.He didn't deserve to be hurt like this, not for her.Her prince had already suffered enough and Serena felt the dampness building in her eyes.She could not allow this to go on much longer.It was breaking her heart.

She blinked and shivered as the scene changed.Gone was her fairytale prince.In his place sat Darien Reynaud and Serena blinked again trying to separate fantasy and reality.She felt him pick up her hand and kiss it.It was something that _he would have done and she was sucked back into the illusion.They were still staring at one another.His gaze did not waver and it was almost enough to melt her.She was so very tempted to throw herself into his embrace and beg for his protection.Surely he would save her from the fates of the world.She blinked again.What was she thinking?This was not __him, and even he hadn't been able to save her.This burden was hers, and she could not share it with him.Serena looked away, eager to forget those deep blue eyes immediately._

Darien came out of his daze as the pale blue orbs were finally hidden from his sight.He was going to get beyond whatever walls were blocking her feelings.The way she had been looking at him; that had been full of emotion and meaning.Now, _she wouldn't even look at him.**But, at least she was here.She had at least walked over to him . . . **_

"Hi" he said softly as the band started playing a slow jazzy piece.

"Hi" she replied, her attention focused on the wooden paneling of the wall.

"It's good to see you again" he said with a smile.

"Yeah, you too" she replied automatically.

"So" he took a breath and let out a sigh."Would you like to dance?" he asked as he tried to see what on the wall was so interesting.

She focused her gaze back on him, carefully avoiding eye contact."Sure." She replied.

Taking her hand, he walked her out to the floor and put an arm around her waist.He smiled warily and sighed."Why is it that I always end up dancing when you're around?" he teased.

"She shrugged with an appeasing smile."I don't know.Perhaps you _like to dance?Besides, this is only the second time."_

Darien nodded in agreement, but his mind told him that there had been so many other times before . . . It felt too familiar to be new and the sense of déjà vu that should have scared him felt strangely comforting.They danced in a comfortable silence.

~~~~~

They say it's like coming home.Finding that one person who you've never been without and that you would never want to lose again.Perhaps that is a good description for it, but this time there was something more.A flicker of silver and a twinge of gold and something entirely magical came this time.What was once lost had returned.A silvery line had stretched out into the darkness and snapped into place connecting the two souls more tightly than the finest cord.Neither dancer noticed.

~~~~~

The band ended the piece and the two stood staring at one another."Well I need to get back on stage.I'm sure the maestro is wondering where I ran off to." She slid out of his loose hold and turned to walk away.He shot out his arm and gently caught her wrist.

"Would you like to go on a date sometime?" he asked softly.

She stood very still, a strange combination of amazement and mortification.

"A date?" she asked, her normally crystalline voice sounding broken and hesitant.

He nodded with a smile."Since we always end up dancing anyway, how would you like to go to my dinner club?The band there is one of the best in town."

She gained her composure enough to look amused."So you don't think Raye's band is very good then?"Perhaps she could get out of this by starting an argument.

"Well, there's only one way to find out.How about Friday around seven?I already know where you live, so it shouldn't be a problem." He gave her a warm smile.

She nodded a bit dumbfounded.There was no getting out of this date.Sighing she turned back towards the band much to the relief of the bandleader.She was going on a date with him?

Darien smiled with relief.No matter how reluctantly she had acted, she had said _yes . . ._

~~~~~

The sky was streaked with lines, almost shooting stars permanently etched the sky as time went.The sun and the moon danced their endless chasing dance the wrong direction as the flow went backwards.Complete circles of the sun hugged the earth six or seven times as time returned to a small fortune telling booth in Luna Park.

~~~~~

The two cards mocked her.Master of time forcing an innocent; whatmore, a nonbeliever to face destiny.How she wished someone else could have this pleasure.Her hand edged toward the third card as she tried not to shake.She watched a small boy on the walkway across from them run by with a red balloon in two.The boy tripped on an invisible crack and he released the red balloon with a holler.A red bruise on his knee replaced the sky bound balloon.

Setsuna sighed and flipped the card.It was the seven of cups.Was she waiting for a miracle or were the cards just being cruel?They weren't horrible cards . . . but nothing good had shown up yet.

Catching the girls eyes she said "This is the final card of your past, the seven of cups.It symbolizes wishful thinking.Perhaps your life has been built around illusion, a fantasy world that only exists in your head, now is the time to escape all of that and live in reality."

The girl nodded politely but she did not believe.It was a pity for her that the cards never lied.

~~~~~

The moon transversed the sky like a graceful swan gliding on a velvety lake of midnight blue.Throughout the world was the eerie sound of silence that the night seemed so comfortable with.Inside people lay snug in their beds or haphazardly with their covers strewn dreaming, remembering, reliving nightmares, visiting their own private Hells.After all . . . no one damns a man but himself.

~~~~~

Chad sighed as the last of the customers left.Raye was still in that meeting and he was getting worried.Locking the front doors, Chad walked back towards her office.As he opened the door all four men rapidly turned towards him and he found four machine guns pointed at his heart."Whoa, calm down, I was just coming in to see if I could help Raye."

"Right." One of them nodded."Have a seat buddy.You've got nothing to worry about as long as this broad agrees."

Raye glared at them."But this is absurd.Why should I go into business with you?My club is doing just fine on it's own."

The guy turned his gun back towards her."Let me make this clear, babe.The boss said he wants to make you a deal.When the boss makes an offer like this, you damn well better accept!"

"But . . ."

The second guy spoke up."Just say yes.This would be so much easier if you would just say yes."

Raye slammed a hand on the desk in anger."Just say yes?NO!I will NOT let your boss turn this place into a casino!The Harvest Moon does not welcome those kind of people.Nothing you do or say is going to change that.I think this meeting is over, gentleman.Chad will see you to the door."

"Look ma'am, we don't want to cause no trouble" the third one spoke up "but the boss wants to go into business with ya and if you want to own a joint like this you better do what the boss says."The man looked at Raye hopefully.It would be a shame to off such a pretty dame.

Raye took a deep breath."I appreciate your boss's offer, but after careful consideration, I've decided to say no.No thank you, no deal.Now please leave my office."

A round of gunshots and Raye's frantic screams were the only sounds that followed.

~@~@~@~@~@~~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Well, that's the Bulgarian chapter.Yes, I was in Bulgaria when I wrote this.No, I don't speak or read the language!Yes, they are still giving me flowers after every performance.^_^And no I have no clue when the next chapter will be out.I need to go frolic in green fields or find a man before I can become that incredibly WAFFY.^^'Yup, the next chapters going to be waffy.That should make my onee san happy.And Ekaterinn?Stop laughing at the idea of me being waffy . . . it could happen.(Eventually . . . )

Till Next Time,

Ja Ne,

Bejiin Ripley

Bejiin@aol.com

http://www.geocities.com/hoshi_no_shita

AIM: Bejiin

6/22/01


	4. L'amantes

L'amantes

***Yawns*Minna Sama!!!**

**I stayed up very late writing this for you.I'm sorry to say it's shorter than my usual.(It's only eight and a half pages this time ^^;;)But I hope you'll enjoy anyway!Nothing evil or sinister in this chapter, no siree*Bejiin smiles evilly and walks away letting the standard disclaimers take over*:**

**1.I'm currently plotting how I can claim Sailor Moon as my very own, but until such time as I do (approximately the fourth of never) BSSM belongs to the lovely Naoko Takeunchi.**

**2.A HUGE thank you goes out to RedRose who was kind enough to read through this and help me out.She's totemo sugoi!!!Also thanks to Ekaterinn who edited this.**

**3.Sorry for the delay . . . I had to get WAFFy.Do you have any idea HOW MANY Disney movies I watched?!?**

** **

**La Morte**

Perhaps it was never a question of untold fortunes.

I always knew, 

deep down, 

that I was born loving you.

Even if I never find you, 

my heart is yours.

So then the question is why can't I find you?

I've searched all over, 

left no stone unturned; 

but you're never there.

I guess the truth of the matter is that you don't want to be found.

Perhaps you are in hiding.

An illusion, 

a mirage, 

my secret dream.

**Chapter 4: L'amantes**

It was seven P.M., the official time that all dates began.Darien Reynaud was no exception; seven found him in front of Serena's door with a bouquet of perfect red roses in hand.He stared longingly at the shiny brass numbers on the perfect white door, waiting for it to open.

Serena hurriedly opened the door and waved him into her living room.She was wearing a thick white robe and he guessed that showing up on time had been a dumb move.As she rushed back to her room to get ready, he took a seat on the creamy satin sofa.His hand ran absentmindedly over the tiny pink primroses embroidered in the cloth as he set the bouquet down on the deep mahogany coffee table.He looked around the tastefully decorated room.Serena didn't keep a lot of things, but what she kept was exquisite and immaculate.He wondered if the rest of her apartment was that clean.He sighed as he realized how little he actually knew about her.Even though she seemed so familiar to him, he really didn't know anything for sure.He knew more about the stocks his company didn't invest in than he knew about this girl who had captivated him.But tonight he would fix that problem.By the end of the night he would know all about the enigma that was Serena Livingston.

Serena frowned as she smoothed the creases out of a deep burgundy dress.She had bought it a long time ago, but never had a good excuse to wear it.Now, however, she decided was the perfect chance to show it off.Pulling out a pair of low-heeled burgundy sandals she slipped on the shoes and the dress.

Whisking back out into the living room she glanced at the profile of his back.He was wearing a black suit and his black hair was neatly styled.She couldn't see his face, but she knew that his eyes had that vacant look a person deep in concentration had.Walking around the sofa she stood in front of him and watched a smile creep onto his face.

"Oh, I get it . . . you wait until you see what I'm wearing to get dressed so that we can match perfectly.I'm very flattered, Serena."He gestured to his silk burgundy tie with a grin.

She nodded agreement with a small laugh.Actually, she hadn't noticed . . . 

"Well next time, Miss Livingston, feel free to call and ask.If we don't hurry, we're going to be late.Oh" he said picking up the roses."These are for you." He smiled as he stood and handed them to her.

She took the roses out of his warm hands and admired them momentarily.They were thorn-less and the blooms were perfect.The flowers almost seemed too good to be true . . . Or perhaps it wasn't the flowers, but the gentleman who had brought them that seemed that way.Serena sighed and went to fill a vase with water.Putting the flowers back in the center of the coffee table she gave him a small smile."Thanks for the roses."

He nodded."Sure, well, perhaps we should get going.Wouldn't want to be late."

"Right" she agreed as she took his arm and they left her apartment in silence.

~~~~~

There is a difference between an awkward silence and a comfortable one.Awkward silences often seem long and tense.They can push down on a soul like so many tons of bricks.Comfortable silences, on the other hand, are short and peaceful.One leaves a comfortable silence much like they leave a good night of sleep; relaxed, refreshed, and ready to start anew.

In reality that's what the couple was doing, starting anew.The charming blond princess and her devastatingly handsome prince were being given a chance, though they didn't know it, to begin again.A chance to correct the mistakes they never got to make the first time . . .

~~~~~

She studied the tiny bubbles in her champagne flute as they climbed up the side of the glass.The lightly golden liquid danced merrily to the sound of the band.He had, of course, been right.Lotus was everything that the Harvest Moon was not; elegant guests, crystal glasses, marble floors, the picture of luxury.Not to mention the Lotus's band was almost the size of an orchestra and probably as good as the New York Philharmonic.Not that she was going to tell him that he had been right or that she was enjoying herself.She wasn't even going to tell him that she wanted to dance.

Then again, he didn't need to be told.Darien sat across the table from his date, the still quiet Serena Livingston, and he watched her absorb the place bit by bit.He could already tell that she wanted to dance, but he wanted to give her time.She needed the time if he was ever going to find out anything about her.Moreover, he needed the time if he was going to trick her into talking about herself.Shifting in his chair Darien gave the waiter a nod and watched as cold raspberry soup and a spinach salad were brought to the table.He picked up his soupspoon and stirred the dark red liquid momentarily waiting to see if she would speak.

She stared down at the still red liquid in front of her.A reddened version of herself looked back at her.If this had been a dream she would have argued that _that was not her reflection at all.A perfect moving picture of the girl from her dreams looked back at her. The princess she had been was framed in the white bowl and sealed with a thin stripe of gold.That was the girl who had fallen in love with a prince.That was the girl who had died for her love of a prince.But it was not a dream and Serena could only stare.Shaking the bowl slightly, Serena watched as the vision gently rippled away and was gone.She was still herself, an unloving statue, her own strength and salvation._

But if she was herself, then who was that girl?If she did not love, why was she here?Perhaps that reflection was hers.She had come here because she might be falling in love with this man?No, she told herself, she had always been in love with _this man.__This was the prince of her dreams, the man who was forbidden to but who loved her anyways.She could feel her heart racing with the revelation and she stood quickly, tiny droplets of red flying onto the white tablecloth.__He was forbidden.She loved him.LOVE was forbidden._

Now was the time to run far far away.To run as fast as her feet would carry her and never look back.Or was it?

She took a deep breath and made her decision."Darien?" she asked softly."Would you like to dance?"

~~~~~

Ann gritted her teeth in distaste as she fingered her newly bobbed hair.Chopping one's hair off had been the fashion for quite some time, yet, it was something that she should never have had to do.But she didn't want Darien to notice her just yet.She wanted to watch from the shadows, unhindered.Besides, bobbed hair was all the rage, right?Why was she worried about it?

Perhaps it wasn't her hair that was the source of her distress.It probably wasn't the fake beauty spot she had above her lip that bothered her either.In fact none of the changes in her wardrobe were currently the source of her distress, fashions came and went and she looked the height of fashion right now whether she liked it or not.No, the thing that truly bothered Ann Williams at the moment would be the woman sitting at _her table with __her man.But she wouldn't admit that to just anyone.Instead she sent death glares at the overly quiet couple and fingered her hair in duress._

In the corner of her eye she saw a quick movement of black and white."Sit back down, Alan." She ordered with a closed mouth.

"But Ann-" he protested.

"There are no buts about it brother." She said turning to his flustered face.

"But Lita-"

"Can wait.Right now I need an escort.After all you wouldn't want your little sister to sit in such an establishment completely by herself would you?"Ann gave her brother a glare before turning back to the now dancing couple.

Alan slowly sat back down in utter defeat."I don't see why we're doing this anyway Ann.I thought it was pretty obvious that Darien and you are finished." Alan complained.

"Nothing is ever over till I say it's over and I wasn't ready to get rid of Darien just yet." Ann fumed.Apparently the wound of rejection still stung and truthfully she was rather unaccustomed to it.

"But you were going to end the relationship anyway, right?" Alan suggested."He's simply saved you the trouble of ditching him . . . "

"That's beyond the point.No one dumps Ann Williams.Ann dumps them." She exclaimed.

"So you're going to get him back now only to break up with him in a couple of weeks?I really don't think-"

"No one asked you to _think, dear brother.This is a matter of pride."_

~~~~~

Darien was growing more and more accustomed to the sense of Déjà vu that followed him like a lost puppy when he was around Serena.The thing was that he _knew_ that he had known her before.The experience was at the very edge of his remembrance and it almost irked him that he could not remember it.He could tell that his heart would always be hers; she had won it long ago in some far off kingdom before history began . . . However, he could not remember the encounter and he felt sad and almost guilty for it.He loved her and that was all he could cling to while he searched his memory for their first meeting.

He stared down at her golden haired crown and he smiled.He might not have been able to remember the experience, but because of it he knew certain things about her.Most importantly that she liked to dance.His smile turned into a devious grin as the band started playing a rather jazzy number.He already knew that she could dance the waltz very well so her classical dancing was rather good but he wondered if she knew any of the more modern steps."Ever heard of the Lindy Hop?" he asked as he took her hands into his.

She nodded."Yes, I've seen it done once or twice."

"Ever tried to dance it?" his grin turned to a smirk.

She looked at him with an almost panicked expression."We can't dance something like that without practice.What if-"

He shook his head."You'll be fine Serena."With that he swung her outwards with a push of his hands and began.The dance was a partner dance, a variation on the Charleston.With a series of pushes, pulls, and twirls the couple began a highly energetic tour of the ballroom floor.Every so often he would catch her laughter above the sound of the music and he smiled.For seeming worried about messing up she was doing a fine job.Of course that wasn't enough for Darien.He was going to prove to her that she could try anything and do a wonderful job.He pulled her in and held her momentarily.She looked up at him in surprise.He winked as his hands released hers and went for her waist.Quickly lifting her up in the air he heard her gasp in shock.Darien laughed softly and swung her halfway through his legs and then lifted her to a standing position again.

Her hand quickly came to his shirt as she closed in on him."Don't you ever do that again Darien Reynaud!" she said half amused and still slightly surprised.

"Of course I won't" he said with a smile, but he did it again later anyway . . .

~~~~~

Alan sighed and glanced around the club.Reasoning with her while she was like this would be pointless.His wandering eyes fixed on a well-built man with dark black hair who was watching him and his sister intently.The man gave him the creeps but Alan gave him a pleasant nod anyway, hoping to dismiss the man's attention.He watched with horror as the man rose from his table and walked toward their own.Suddenly Alan decided he would give anything to be on a date with Lita at the moment.He knew trying to leave now would be pointless so instead Alan turned his attention to the untouched glass of scotch in front of him.

"Is anyone sitting here?" a deep voice inquired.Alan knew his sister's mind was probably turning the possibilities, but this man was dangerous.He had best say something before she invited the man to sit with them.

"Please sit down." His sister said coyly.Inwardly Alan cursed."I'm Ann Williams and this is my brother Alan."

Alan sighed.His sister was definitely going for this one.She was trying to seem available by clearly stating that he was her brother.Next she'd dismiss him entirely.

"I'm Cole Saphir.It's nice to meet you." The man said as he gave Ann a charming smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, and you have such great timing." His sister replied casually."My brother must go pick up his date and leave me escort less.I don't suppose you'd like to accompany me for the evening would you?"

"I'd be delighted." Cole replied smoothly.

"Now you see, brother dear, I'll be just fine with Mr. Saphir.Why don't you stop fussing over me and go pick up Lita?I'm sure she's worried to death about you." Ann dismissed him with a generous wave of her hand."My older brother." She sighed."He's such the gentleman." She gave him an adoring smile that Alan took as his command to exit.Rising from his seat Alan went to collect his coat.

Ann smiled sweetly."I got your note.I appreciated the tip very much." Her gaze returned to the dancing couple.

"Yes, well, my boss would like very much to help you.He understands exactly how you feel."

"Oh?" asked Ann curiously.

"Yes, of course." Saphir supplied.

"Why is that, exactly?" Ann asked as she picked up her glass of wine, carelessly spilling a drop onto the white tablecloth as her hand shook with rage.He had never danced with her like _that.Ann ground her teeth and resisted her urge to slap Darien and maim his date._

"Well I suppose you see that lovely couple?" Saphir's eyes followed Ann's enraged gaze."My boss wants that woman."

Ann took in a deep breath quelling her rage."Oh, I see." She said softly."well then I suppose I can understand why your boss wants to help me.I'll be glad to do everything in my power to make sure that he-"

"Yes, Miss Williams, I'm certain of that.What I'd like is you and your brother's pledge of loyalty to my boss.You will both do what he says when he says no questions asked.If you follow his orders perfectly then we'll all get what we want in the long run."

Ann nodded."Yes, your boss must be quite the master planner.May I ask, who is your boss?"

Saphir smirked."I knew you were going to ask that.He didn't give instructions on that one.I don't think he thought you would be that bold.Let's just say my boss is very important in this town.He owns this and many of the clubs throughout New York."

Ann's eyes widened in recognition."He's the leader of the gambling ring in town?Why would he be interested in Serena Livingston?"

Saphir shrugged."I guess he likes her show or something.At any rate I must be going.Why don't you bring your brother back here tomorrow afternoon and the three of you can discuss terms further."

"The three of us?" Ann asked uncertain who the third would be.

"Of course.You, your brother, and my boss.That's three, lady.Have a nice night."Saphir gave her a deep nod, a small bow and left into the crowd of dancing couples.

~~~~~ 

They had been dancing for a while.She was beginning to love the feel of his arms around her as they moved quickly to the music.Dancing with him was like watching bursts of color brilliantly light a room.The world was spinning and though she was tired from it she found herself addicted to it.Craving the excitement of the flying colors and the feel of it all.

Perhaps the band sensed her exhaustion, the slow weariness creeping over her body that she would not admit to.Or perhaps the band was tired; they had been playing fast music for quite a while now.Whatever the case, the next song played was a slower more relaxed one and Serena took a moment to calm her breath and her heart.

Darien smiled warmly and settled her in his arms as they rocked back and forth."Have I ever told you what a wonderful dancer you are?" he murmured into her hair.She giggled and his heart leapt with the sound.He tried to memorize every last aspect of her laughter for it was truly something wonderful, or perhaps he was just madly in love with the creature in his arms.

"I'm sure you've said something to that effect." She finally replied."We do end up dancing together an awful lot."

"An awful lot?Isn't that a contradiction in terms?" he teased.

She sighed."I have a witty reply for that, I'm just enjoying myself too much to spoil the moment."

"So you _are enjoying yourself then." He goaded with a smile._

"I never remember saying otherwise.Why are you trying to provoke me?"

He gave her a wounded look as he twirled her with the music."Me, provoke you?" he asked innocently.

Serena gave a long sigh and relaxed letting herself be led by his skilled dancing."So when does a successful bondsman learn how to dance so well anyway?" she asked him as the band finished the slow song that they had been playing and moved on to a faster more energetic number.

Darien shook his head."How about I tell you about it over dinner?I may be talented, but I'm not good enough to keep up with this number."

Serena smiled with a nod secretly relieved not to have to dance further.Although she was tired she wouldn't want to seem weak in his eyes.She would have kept on dancing forever if the need had arisen.

As Darien led her back to their table she couldn't help but wonder why she was fighting herself so.Part of her desperately wanted to be everything that the other half forbade and she felt ripped in two.The unfeeling part of herself silently scorned the creature who was just learning to love again.She would need to choose which side she trusted more, but not now she told herself; she had plenty of time for _that._

She smiled gratefully at him as he helped her into her chair and noticed that the soup and salad had been cleared away while they were dancing.She picked up her champagne glass and dimly noted that the bubbles had disappeared and the liquid was losing it's pallor.She took a sip and was grateful in spite of the dying liquid.Her throat had been dry.

"So-" Darien said interrupting her dark thoughts.

"So" she replied back trying to regain her smile.

"I've really enjoyed this evening so far.I don't suppose you'd consider making this a frequent occurrence?"

"You're asking me on a second date sir?" her smile grew genuine.

"Why yes I am, madam."

"I think I'd have to accept your invitation."

"Wonderful." He said as he refreshed her drink."How about we try to do something next Tuesday?I heard the metropolitan is giving a wonderful art show that evening."

She smiled."That sounds charming.I'd love to attend."

"Marvelous.I'll work out the details later and let you know what will be happening by Monday morning."He paused suddenly remembering his earlier vow; to learn everything he could about this woman.He cleared his throat gently."Now that we're dating, I realize, I know almost nothing about you.I will admit I've listened to your radio show once or twice-"

"Just once . . . or twice?"Serena teased.

"Well, maybe I listened to it a bit more than that."

"A bit?" she continued.

"You're still annoyed at me for picking on your bad English?" he asked with a sigh.

"I'm terribly unaffected by the ordeal." She said with a wink.

"Well then I won't admit that I've been listening to your radio program every day for the past two weeks.I'm beginning to think I could help write the show."

She giggled."You too?"

"Don't get me wrong.It's a well done piece of work, but . . . it just gets rather predictable after about a week."

She nodded."One of these days a few of us are going to get together and switch the script with one of our own.It will certainly surprise the listeners."

He nodded."I'm sure it will.So Miss Livingston, other than having a fondness of walking over riding in an automobile and an amazing voice what other talents do you claim?"

Her face changed to a concentrating frown."I certainly wouldn't call those talents, more like quirks.In fact I can't think of a single talent to my name." She teased.

"Well then, please tell me more about your quirks." He prompted pleasantly.

"I suppose you already know my distaste for speeding amusements such as the roller coaster.Other than that I'm rumored to be very prompt and somewhat professional."

He smiled."I'll give you professional, as for prompt, you certainly weren't prompt this evening."

He was correct.Perhaps even then she had felt jittery about this evening; however, she wasn't the type to admit to tardiness."I was most certainly prompt, you were early!"

"Of course.So is there anything else to your list of 'quirks'?Perhaps a favorite color or a novel you particularly enjoy?"

"I hardly think you wish to know of trivial things like that Darien.I find them rather boring and I imagine you would as well." She snapped.

Darien's patronizing smile turned to a deep frown."That's just it Serena.I wouldn't find them boring.Not at all!I want to know everything about you, from start to finish.Good lord Serena, I think I'm in love with you and I don't even know you!" he replied passionately, flashes of light bursting deep within his midnight eyes.

Didn't he already know everything about her?They had known everything about one another forever, hadn't they?He knew all about her and she knew all about him, didn't she?She paused for a moment.She knew nothing.Serena drew in a sharp breath her fantasy world shattering to dust beneath her feet.

"Blue."

"Blue?" he asked softly.

"Yes blue, it's my favorite color" . . ._it's the color of your eyes._

~~~~~

Time passed swiftly as they rewrote the world through each other's eyes.They spoke of colors and sounds, events and places, everything and nothing as the hours flew by.Their evening ended, hardly complete, but nearly at the beginning.They knew the little things, but after all the little things are what truly matter in the long run . . .

~~~~~

"So I guess it's goodnight then?" Darien said a bit saddened.

Serena let out a silvery murmur of agreement.

"But it's not so bad.We'll see each other again on Tuesday." He supplied wrapping his arm more tightly around her.

"Tuesday." She mimicked softly.

He smiled."Besides, this is the best part Sere, the goodnight kiss."The last words were little more than a warm whisper and they sent golden tingles down her spine to the base of her feet.

She closed her eyes as his other arm came around her.In her mind she was the princess with her noble prince once more.She opened her eyes as she smelled the overwhelming scent of roses.She was in a large white gazebo draped in roses.She felt like spinning, a fairy princess in a magical castle and then she remembered he was still standing with his arms around her.Her loyal and brave prince was going to give her an enchanted kiss.His soft lips touched hers gently in a tentative embrace and she gave a dreamy sigh.His hands traveled down to her waist holding her firmly as if he had sensed her about to drift away.Her arms looped around his neck further anchoring her to the ground as the kiss overtook her senses.She became warm and mellow with his touch as though she had been washed in a wave of love.The stone that encased her heart slowly cracked from the heat of it and was swept away with everything else.

The warm mellow feeling continued to grow until it was a bright and raging fire and she knew: she could not live without this man.She closed her eyes in a submissive admittance of love's triumph over her and she stopped to plead with fate to save her from what her parents had suffered.But then she was swept away with the feeling of it.A mindless 'victim' of love.

When they were finally forced to stop for a breath, Serena's hooded blue eyes met Darien's equally casual but passionate gaze.As usual no words needed to be spoken, they simply knew.

He smiled."Now that you've had your goodnight kiss I suggest you get inside.This is, after all, only our first official date."

She nodded and fumbled with her purse searching for her keys.Finding the small silver key, she nervously jammed it into the door and twisted the lock fully aware of his intent gaze on her back.She opened the door and quickly stepped inside, turning slightly to take one last glance at him.

"Good night princess." He said softly.He smiled as she turned back around and the door clicked shut behind her. 

~~~~~

The world spun in a battle of light and dark, left and right, up and down as time readjusted its self.The current time, of course, was not the correct time; nor was the correct time current.Whether it was truly two weeks ago or now was two weeks in the future was yet to be seen.The truth of the matter was that time made no difference and held much less influence than most people seemed to think.Now was simply now and the now _of now found Serena back at Luna Park._

~~~~~

Setsuna glanced at the overturned row of cards as her unsteady hand sought out the top of the next row.This would be the first card of the girl's present.Perhaps she would believe these cards, they were after all a perfect description of the here and now.But they were more than just that.These cards would guide her future.Surely the girl wouldn't believe that, though.

Setsuna frowned deeply and grabbed at the card.They were just meaningless slips of paper.Like the girl before her believed this was just a show, all gibberish and chance.She was losing heart.Setsuna quickly turned the card over slicing her finger in the process.She took in a quick breath and brought her injured finger to her mouth.Sucking on her cut index finger she looked down at the newly revealed card.It was the lovers.

That was certainly a good thing for this girl, wasn't it?She could use a lover, someone to protect her from the evil that fate had in store for her.He could serve as her protector, her strength and courage.Perhaps she would even believe in fanciful things like fortunes with the help of love.

Removing her finger from her mouth Setsuna smiled.The girl gazed intently at the card.For once she seemed intrigued by the design on the card, a prince and his princess their gazes deeply locked and hopelessly in love."This is the first card of your present."Setsuna said gently."The card of the lovers.I suppose if the cards decided that I must tell you this then you don't know it yet.You are in love with someone.Don't try to fight this, it is your destiny to fall in love."

The girl looked away in disgust.Apparently love was a sore subject for her.Setsuna gave a defeated sigh.

~~~~~

Time flowed forward again much like the lapping waves of an incoming tide upon the shores of life.Boldly running towards its' goal and pausing briefly to reflect upon the important moments that were, time righted its' self.Yet even as it came to the place it had last left it still strove forward like the ever-flowing tide stretching for the sun kissed sand.

~~~~~

It was a different woman who showed up for work the next day.The Serena Livingston of the past was an often quiet and reclusive soul who generally kept everything to herself.She had been methodical and precise, always arriving fifteen minutes before the set time to begin and leaving the moment the 'on the air' light flickered out of existence for the day.The Serena Livingston of the present was nothing like that calm and reserved enigma.Five minutes before 'airtime' found Serena rushing up the walkway of WBSH and hurrying past the receptionist who looked shocked to see her.Rushing into the studio, Serena took a deep gasp of air trying to focus on the task at hand, the radio show.Between deep breaths and a speeding heart Serena looked around the studio only to find it relatively empty.Looking to the one man employing a record player she gave him a questioning look.Then it hit her.Today was a Saturday.She wasn't late for work; there was none today . . . 

~~~~~

If it seemed too good to be true, that's only because it was.Changes that drastic never occur overnight, and the thought that a woman so engrossed in her ways could change on a whim was ludicrous.The Serena Livingston of the present was the same Serena Livingston as always, only she seemed to think she was different.Different wasn't the correct word, of course.The proper term for her ailment would be 'preoccupied'.Serena had always had the capacity to be this thoughtless and carefree, but she didn't.This 'new woman' was the same creature of habit simply juggling one more ball.As to whether she would successfully perform the act or if the balls would all come tumbling to the ground, well that was yet to be determined.

~~~~~

Ann sat on a large black couch fidgeting with her polka dotted navy dress.Her brother gave her a stern look, suggesting that she quit.So instead she focused her attention on the men below them polishing the ballroom floor.

"I still think this was a bad idea." Alan hissed as he looked from his sister to the shut door behind them.

Running a nervous hand over the leather arm of the sofa Ann shook her head."This man wants to help us Alan." She protested.'Besides, its not like I was given much choice.'

Alan nodded."He may say that now, but I'm just sure that this is dangerous.Especially if this is who I think it is."Alan jerked his head up as he heard the heavy door creak open.

"Mr. And Miss Williams.I hope I haven't kept the two of you waiting too long." Came a well-polished voice.

Ann smiled."So you're the gentleman who is being kind enough to help me with my 'problem'?" 

"That would be me I suppose.Allow me to introduce myself.I'm Evan Diamond, owner of Lotus, but you can call me Diamond."

~@~@~@~@~@~~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

*smiles sweetly* I know I know, it's not much of a cliff hanger . . . but 

really it is.You just don't know it yet ^_^ . . .But seriously.

Mr. Diamond seemed like such a nice man!And now he's . . . well you don't

know yet, do you?Far be it from me to tell you.*Giggles*It'll be my 

little secret.

Ohh, on one of my silly little culture notes, Lotus really is a club in New

York.It is currently one of the trendy places to be seen and lots of 

famous people go there.It was the closest thing to what I wanted to use.

I fear it wasn't really there in 1929, but the only place I could find from

that time period did not offer dancing, and what's a club if you can't 

dance there?!?So if you're ever in New York, why not dress up and try to 

go to Lotus.You might find yourself on a long waiting list to get in and 

with a hefty bill by the end of the meal, but it looks like a lovely place.

And a special thank you to Laz who acted as my tour guide for the virtual 

city of New York.I was only there on a through flight to Bulgaria ^^;; so

I know very little about New York, just that I want to go there.

Another silly culture note.I'm worried you may be thinking a champagne 

flute looks just like the instrument.After all I just learned the difference 

between a carafe and a sideboard yesterday.^^;;So the difference between 

a wine glass and a champagne flute is the shape.A wine glass is kind of 

round like a bell while the champagne flute is tall and cylindrical, like those 

fancy glasses you get at proms and weddings ^_~.

Yes I know this chapter was very short by Bejiin standards.It's 

because . . . it had too much WAFF in it; and it didn't really have that 

much waff in it did it?^^;;Oh well.I live to try new things.I must

also formally apologize to all those WAFF people I attacked on WAFF/TAFF 

day.You're job is indeed very hard and you can keep it!I think I'll 

stay on the TAFF side of the fence.^_~

Yes . . . this would be a rambling note.

Whilst I ramble I must say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for everyone 

who wrote me e-mails.You guys make me sooooooo very happy and I feel so much 

better when minna writes me.I hope I've written all of you back.I do 

try to but there was a bit there where I was going crazy.So, if I didn't 

write you, I'm so so sorry.^^;It won't happen again.Hey I know!I'll

write everyone notes in my next authors note who writes me between this 

chapter and the next.How does that sound?

Well it's time for Bejiin to go off to the land of work.^^;;Joy joy joy!

Till Next Time,

Ja Ne,

Bejiin Ripley

Bejiin@aol.com

http://www.geocities.com/hoshi_no_shita

AIM: Bejiin

7/18/01


	5. La Roue de la Fortune

*Grins* 
    
    ***Grins* . . . You know?I've had this chapter done for a while now . . . but . . . I've been busy with my nose in the SMRFF   
    archives.Yeah that's it!Also I was waiting to launch this story with my new site!How exciting.Well this chapter might   
    answer some questions you've had in the past.Then again . . . it might not.**
    
    **Well . ..I don't own Sailor Moon and thanks to Ekat for editing ^_^**
    
     
    
    **La Morte**
    
     
    
    Anything can happen in the woods..
    
    May I kiss you?
    
    Any moment, we could be crushed..
    
    Don't feel rushed.
    
    Foolishness can happen in the woods..
    
    Once again, please.
    
    Let your hesitations be hushed.
    
    Any moment, big or small
    
    Is a moment after all.
    
    Seize the moment; skies may fall
    
    Any moment
    
    Right and wrong don't matter in the woods,
    
    Only feelings..
    
    Let us meet the moment unblushed.
    
    Life is often so unpleasant,
    
    You must know that, as a peasant.
    
    Best to take a moment present
    
    As a present, for the moment.
    
    This was just a moment in the woods..
    
    Our moment.
    
    Shimmering and lovely and sad.
    
    Leave the moment, just be glad
    
    For the moment that we had.
    
    Every moment is of moment

When you're in the woods..

--Any MomentCinderella's Prince,

Stephen Sondheim "Into the Woods"

Chapter 5: La roue de la fortune 

Darien smiled at his secretary as he returned from lunch.It seemed that even work was better now.Beryl certainly wouldn't be calling him up to complain about his performance today.After all it seemed that Reynaud Investments played a serious part in today's huge market rise, the company itself grossing five points and it was only one o'clockin the afternoon.Who could tell what miracles Reynaud Investments had left to perform today?

Sitting down in his burgundy leather chair, Darien picked up a heavy black fountain pen and begandoingsome paperwork.He was just signing a purchasing agreement when the phone rang.A jolted line took the place of his signature as Darien looked up in shock.Realizing it was only the phone, he picked up the cold black receiver.

"Darien?" the nasal tone of Beryl asked.

"Yes. Beryl, what can I do for you?"

"Oh Darien, I'm so glad I caught you.I need the hugest favor." Her shrill voice caused Darien to wince.Against his better judgment**, **he would do the favor simply to avoid a lengthy conversation with her.Whenever she got as worried as she apparently was now, she forgot the seductive voice she had mastered and reverted to the whiny high-pitched tone she had before she had come to New York.

Some time later Darien sighed as he hung up the phone.Not only had Beryl talked forever, doing the favor she had asked him to do would mean canceling his next date with Serena.He sighed again.He should have said no . . .

~~~~~

Serena glanced at her watch.It was 2:40.She still had plenty of time before work.Passing by the big glass doors of WBSH, she hummed softly to herself.The day was warm but breezy and motorists cheerfully waved at her as they drove past.She walked down the sidewalks peering into classy stores and watching happy couples go by.She wasn't surprised when she walked into Central Park.Somehow it just seemed like a park kind of day . . . 

She smiled as she watched laughing children play a round of tag as their mothers sat nearby and chatted."Is this what it will be like?" she asked herself softly and then shook her head."Planning the wedding already?" she teased herself."You've only been on one date, Serena."

She looked up and saw a more secluded place further along.Picking up her pace she went to explore.The area had seemed so peaceful and undisturbed.Perhaps thatwaswhy she was so shocked when one strong arm clamped her waist and another large hand covered her mouth.

~~~~

Mina hurried into WBSH's recording studio trying to hide her tears.She had shown up at Raye's today only to be told that she was fired.Of course Raye hadn't actually _told_ her that in person, but the thugs at the door had been rather insistent about it.Furthermore they hadn't even let her see Raye.They tried to persuade her that Raye was too busy.Too busy doing what?!?That was why Mina Vannel was determined to speak with Chad.Surely he'd know what was up.

"Mina?" she turned around to see Lita frowning at her.

"Oh hi Lita, long time no see." She smiled appealingly, wishing she had run into Serena instead.

"What are you doing here?" Lita demanded.

"I was looking for Chad, uhmm have you seen him?"

"Nice try, what are you really doing here?"

"Looking for Chad." Mina said earnestly.

"Not likely, but he's not here.Haven't seen him since Thursday.Why don't you go now?" Lita suggested harshly.

"I'll wait." Mina said softly.

"No, you'll go now." Lita hissed.

Mina looked at her sadly.She knew Lita was still upset for Andrew's sake.They had all been such good friends before, but Andrew didn't truly love her like he thought he did!She had known the night he proposed to herthat she wouldn't have had the heart to accept his offer.

"Mina!" the excited voice of Andrew said.  
Lita glared at her.

"How good to see you!" he continued."What brings you to WBSH?"

"I was looking for Chad?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh." Andrew said softly, disappointment evident in his eyes."I haven't seen him since Thursday night at Raye's club.Why don't you wait in the props room with me till he comes?" he suggested hopefully.

"Ye-"

"No.Mina was just leaving, Andrew." Lita said forcefully.

"She was?But I though that she needed to see Chad . . ." he protested.

"I do and I'd be delighted to wait with you, Andrew." Mina said with a smile.

~~~~~

She wanted to scream, to kick, to put up some sort of a fight, but she was bound and gagged.Her captor and a few of his friends talked excitedly as they gestured at her.Serena shuddered in a mix of fear and disgust.She would have no choice soon but to do whatever these men wanted.Still she refused to cry, she wouldn't let those men see how scared she felt.She looked around the room they held her in once more and wondered where she was.It was abandoned whatever it had been and it was close to the park because it was only 3:30.

She almost shouted when she felt a cool hand on her bound wrists behind her, but because of the gag it came out as a muffled squeak.Whoever was behind her made a shushing sound and continued to unbind her arms and legs.The men who had taken her were still on the other side of the room and their discussion had elevated to an argument and so Serena stood and turned around to see the concerned gaze of Evan Diamond.She made one more pathetic sound before passing out and collapsing into his arms.

~~~~~~

At precisely 4 P.M. Darien rose from his large leather chair and turned on his radio.Fixing himself a drink, he sat down again and waited to hear Chad announce 'Casey's Shot'.

"This is WBSH and you are listening to Casey's Shot!"

Darien looked up.The voice was distinctly feminine and not Chad.He had heard that voice before, he was certain.She was the voice who usually did the bit female parts on the show.

"WBSH listens to its listeners!" the voice continued happily."Over the weekend surprising numbers of you called up our operators and requested a repeat of Friday's broadcast, so here it is.Enjoy!"

Darien looked at the radio momentarily perplexed, shook his head and turned the thing off.It was almost time to close and though he had never left work early this company was capable of running without him.If today's show was a repeat broadcast he could go find Serena and take her on an impromptu date.He needed to make up for the date he would be breaking with her anyway.

~~~~~

"Hmm." Mina said thoughtfully."Has Serena ever been late for anything in her life?"

She received a glare from Lita.

"Not that I can think of.You've got to admit it's pretty strange that Chad, Evan, and Serena all take sick days on the same day and not even one of them calls in."Andrew mused.

"Definitely strange." Lita agreed thoughtfully."Maybe there was a road block or something. We should wait and see if they come."

"A road block?But Serena refuses to set foot in an automobile." Mina said as she picked up a tambourine Andrew kept around for rainstorm sounds.

"Excuse me." A deep voice said, it's owner not noticing the group huddled in the sound effects studio."Hello?" he asked a bit louder."Serena?"

Lita's eyes lit up in recognition."Over here" she shouted.

The man strode towards them.He was wearing a nice suit and carried a bouquet of perfect pink roses."Serena?" he asked hopefully.

"Sorry.She's not here." Andrew replied taking a good look at the guy.If he was here for Serena with flowers then this guy needed a through investigation.

"Oh" the man said disappointed."I called her apartment but there was no answer so I called the security desk and they said she had left for work.I thought maybe . . . but I guess I was wrong.I'm Darien Reynaud by the way."

Mina smiled."Mina Vannel, nice to meet you."

Andrew extended his hand."Andrew Black." He gripped Darien's hand firmly as he locked eyes with Darien, the meaning was obvious.

"We already met, back at Luna Park." Lita said with a small smile.

"Oh right._You're_ Lita.Alan can't stop talking about you."Darien said with a grin.Then his face turned determined."Were you expecting Serena at work today?I was rather surprised to hear Thursday's episode repeated.

Lita frowned."Well, Serena, Chad, and Diamond are missing so we couldn't do the show today."

"And I couldn't speak to Raye back at the club either."Mina supplied.

"The more I think about it, the more I think we should call the police." Andrew said seriously.

~~~~~

Serena opened her eyes once and then again adjusting to the dark.She had the strange sensation that she was moving and her hand gripped the leather she was sitting on.Looking up she saw the concerned face of Evan Diamond."Evan?" she hissed."What happened and where are we?"

"Oh good beloved, you're awake.Well as to what happened I saw some funny guy grab you back at the park and followed him.I'll admit I was no match for that guy so I had to wait till he wasn't looking to get you out of there.As for where we are, we're in my automobile being driven back to my mansion.I'm going to have my personal physician take a look at you.I'm just glad you're all right Serena.I was really worried when I found you tied up like that."

"What?" Serena asked softly.Most of her mind focused on the fact that she was in a moving vehicle.She felt the car put on its brakes and sprang wildly for a door.There was no way she was going anywhere in a deathtrap like this.

"Serena?" Diamond shouted in surprise but she ignored him and hurriedly walked toward a familiar street.It was 4:40 and she needed to let the station know where she had been.She was not surprised however when Evan's car caught back up with her, Evan's window slowly cranking down.

"Serena?" he spoke in a concerned tone."What are you doing?"

She stopped to frown at Evan."I'm going to work.You might consider doing the same, Diamond." She suggested.

"Fine" he agreed."But at least let me give you a ride." He begged.

Serena sighed."Diamond, I don't like automobiles.The answer is no."

Evan's door swung open and he jumped out of the vehicle."Fine.I'll walk with you then." He gave her a polite smile and hurried to catch up with her.

Serena continued to walk still rather annoyed that Evan had managed to get her into an automobile.Finally she sighed and shook her head."I suppose I ought to thank you for saving me Evan.I was in a rather bad spot back there." She gave him a grateful smile.

He smiled back warmly."I'm just glad that you're safe, beloved."

"Evan?I don't know why you continually call me that, but I'm requesting that you quit. We are not romantically involved in any way and" she stopped to smile."I've found someone else."

The close observer would have seen Diamond's eyes harden like two amethysts glinting in some harsh light.The close observer would have also noticed how tightly his jaw was set and the way he clenched his fists.Then again Serena was not a close observer.Instead of paying much attention to Diamond, still smiling, she dreamily turned onto the marble steps set in front of the glass doors of WBSH.Things would have been different if Serena were a _close_ observer.

~~~~~

"The more I think about it, the more worried I am.Did you know that Serena showed up for work on Saturday?Lizzy said she showed up here worried that she was late and rushed into the studio." Andrew said softly.

Lita nodded in added concern."I heard that on Sunday she took a group of kids from the orphanage to a baseball game.I've never known her to take such interest in just . . . people.I mean she hardly even comes out of her apartment for her friends, much less just . . . people."

Darien stood in the studio feeling rather alone, even with a group of her friends.The Serena he knew and the Serena they knew was different.He was about to say so when Serena walked through the doors.

"Please Serena, I want you to see a doctor, darling."

"No, Evan.I'm fine." She said with a sigh.

"Fine?Darling?Serena what happened and who is this?"Darien asked as he looked her over.She looked all right if not a little bit flustered and perhaps a bit too warm.

"Nothing happened.I was kidnapped by some thugs but Diamond rescued me.Oh . . .I should introduce the two of you. Darien, this is Diamond, he plays the part of Casey on the show.Evan, this is Darien Reynaud, my boyfriend."

There was a pause as various people internalized this information.For Lita the reaction was a brilliant smile and a suppression of the urge to shout 'I told you so!'For Andrew the urge to interrogate elevated to a burning desire for information; Andrew's gossip habit always was a problem . . . it would eventually catch up to him.For Mina the reaction was that of guilt.They had all been so close once . . . and now Serena was dating a man she didn't even know.Evan just nodded, a rather unusual reaction for the man.He turned on his heels and calmly walked away.She would not see the hurt in his eyes.

There was a pause as everything sunk in but it was finally broken by Mina."Wow!It looks like we have some serious catching up to do Serena.But, uh, if you and Evan are back, then where is Chad?"

"Chad?"

"Yeah, he didn't show up today"

"I figured he was on vacation, helping Raye get ready for the wedding."Lita frowned.

Serena shook her head."He did have something to do on Friday with Raye, but they were supposed to be back by today."

"I went over to the club to see Raye, but she wasn't there or anything!" Mina added.

"Why don't we go to the club right now?"Lita suggested.

Darien looked at the group and shook his head.Tapping Serena on the shoulder he placed the flowers in her hand."These are for you.I was hoping to take you out tonight, but you look busy." He stopped to kiss her on the cheek."Bye Sere."Darien turned and walked away leaving Serena with her mouth slightly ajar, the perfect imitation of a fish out of water.

"Wait!Darien!" she shouted finally."I'm not busy!We can still go on a date~"

Darien turned around as the rest of the group laughed at them.

"Why don't we let these two alone and the three of us can go back to Raye'.I'll drive."Mina suggested cheerfully.

"Uhmm sure."Lita agreed, somewhat ill at ease.

Andrew gave Lita a big smile."Actually, I need to do some work here.Why don't you two girls go without me.I'm sure you have _lots_ to talk about."

~~~~~

Darien smiled at Serena as they walked down the sidewalk."So where are we going?" she asked.

"You know, I'm not quite certain." He replied."It's not like I had reservations made anywhere.I just . . . wanted to see you."

Serena smiled."Well, we could just go to my apartment.I'm not the greatest cook in the world but I've been told that my sandwich making skills are tolerable." She winked."We'll need to stop by the store first, but after that we can just have a quiet evening talking?"

"Sounds wonderful" Darien slipped his arm around her waist as they continued to walk.

~~~~~

Life and death.It's a mysterious line that separates them.One moment a person might be virtually fine; walking around, smiling, laughing, _in love_

And then the next . . . 

Nothing.

Death.

Life is a balance.A little too much to the left or perhaps a smidgeon to the right and the balance is gone.

Nothing.

Though in this instance some physical evidence was left behind, proof of the disruption: two bloated bodies floating in a river.Discolored, disfigured, and obviously long past dead.A once handsome brown haired man and a petite black haired woman; a beautiful diamond sparkling on her pale white finger.Fish nibbled on their toes.

~~~~~

"So" Lita said with a sigh.She was tired of staring out the window in the strained silence.The world was retiring into darkness for the night and she could not bear where her morbid mind was taking her.

"So" Mina echoed.". . . Look Lita, I know that you and I don't see eye to eye anymore.It's just that . . . well the fact is . . ."Mina let out a long breath.It was as hard to explain this the second time as it had been the first."I just wasn't the one for Andrew.As much as I like him as a friend I couldn't have bared to tie him down to me when there's someone out there that deserves him far more than I do." 

Lita kept her eyes on the buildings that they passed.Now she wished for silence again.Trying to talk to Mina was foolish.

"You know . . . if it makes you feel any better I almost did it.I almost let him tie himself to me for good, but I'm not the only person on this planet Lita.I had to do what was fair, what was right, and what was best for him."

Lita sighed."It's none of my business and I don't really care anyways.What's happened is in the past.Nothing can be done now."

Mina frowned.What would it take for them to become friends again?

~~~~~

Andrew ran a finger over the rim of the half filled wine glass once more. It still wasn't quite the right pitch.He picked up a pitcher and poured a little more water into the glass.Yawning Andrew stuck his finger in the water and tried again.He smiled, it was almost the right sound.Picking up the pitcher once more he tried to pour the water but instead managed to drop the pitcher.Little pieces of glass flew everywhere.Andrew cursed and crouched under the cabinet to retrieve the little pieces.He was too tired for this.After calling himself a few choice words, Andrew paused as he heard the studio door open and then slam shut again.

"So why are we meeting here?" a man's voice spoke.

"Boss said something about too many cops swarming all over the club." A second voice answered.

"You don't think it's cause of that broad we offed, do you?"

"I dunno.It's a shame though, she really was a pretty dame."

"Yeah, a real looker, too bad she was such a feisty woman."

Andrew managed to conceal a gasp as the glass he had been holding cut through his hand.The crime ring in New York was somehow related to WBSH?He wondered what it could be.

~~~~~

Mina stopped her car in front of the Harvest Moon and watched in shock as police scoured over the area."Oh my god, Lita, what do you think happened?" she asked turning to her, but Lita was already out of the car and being held off by an officer.Mina turned off the engine and stepped out.

"What do YOU MEAN you can't let us in there?"Lita shouted."We're here to see Raye, the owner!"Lita demanded.

"Look Miss . . . "

"Kingsley"

"Miss Kingsley, this club is now evidence in a murder case and-"

"Murder?" Mina interrupted.

The officer frowned.He hadn't meant to say murder."You two are obviously friends of hers, so I'm going to break orders and tell you something but you are under no circumstances allowed to repeat this until we release it to the public.Raye Hino and Chad Rommels were found dead in the Hudson Bay today."

"Oh my god" Lita said.

A soft thud was heard as the unconscious body of Mina Vannel hit the cement.

~~~~~

"So" Serena said smiling at the man next to her on the sofa.

"Yeah?" Darien asked staring at the crackling fire across from them.

"Well, you're kind of quiet, and usually I'm the quiet one so I was wondering what's on your mind?"

Darien sighed."Have you ever really wanted to tell someone no, but at the same instant been worried about hurting their feelings?"

Serena looked back toward the fire."No, not really.Why do you ask?"

Darien sighed and shook his head.He had a choice now . . . he could tell her or . . . he could . . . not tell her.A moment of agonizing silence passed as he made his choice, he was going to do the most despicable thing ever . . he was going to lie."A client in California is having some trouble and they need to get my advice, but they're not even available till around seven tomorrow evening and so I'm afraid I'm going to have to break our date."Darien paused wanting to look at her, to see her reaction but he was too afraid.What if she was really hurt, or worse yet, what if she didn't care?Finally he turned and looked at her.She cared, it was evident in the disappointment on her face.'Do something!' he scolded himself.Looking back at the fire he pulled her close to him."Sere, I really am sorry, and to make it up to you, I got us box seats at the opera on Saturday.Do say you'll come with me." He looked toward her hopefully.

Serena let out a light sigh.He had to work.She smiled.Everyone had to put in extra time now and then.Who was she to complain?"Opera Saturday night would be lovely.I'll go shopping for the dress tomorrow evening, so don't feel bad Darien" she patted him lightly on the back as Darien visibly relaxed.

His smile was genuine and reached his eyes.At least she understood."Thank you." He said softly and leaned in to kiss her.Telling her the truth would have been better . . . 

~~~~~

It is amazing how simple a kiss can be.It has to be one of the most highly overrated inventions known to man.Two people touch each others lips with their own and gently suck on one another.It serves no purpose, yet it begins almost everything, including life.Why do we focus so much energy and effort on a useless action?How does on harmless kiss lead to the most incredible onslaught of human emotion ever known?How is it that the touch of another's lips can represent eternal and overpowering love?

~~~~~

Was the world against her, or was it just her imagination.Perhaps instead fate and destiny were mocking her?They probably thought it funny to have sent her such an impossible case.All in all the reading could be good or bad.After all destiny truly is what you make of it . . . but this girl . . . she was more than that, wasn't she?Yes she was more than a girl, but . . . she was going to destroy whatever else she could become and Setsuna wanted to hate her for it.She wanted to shout 'Get away from my table little fool.Go far far away and never come back.I do not have the time or energy to deal with skeptics like you.'But she did not.After all this was all hocus pocus and none of it meant anything . . . 

Why was she stalling?

Setsuna sighed and flipped over the next card.She didn't really care any more any way.This girl who did not believe in love, in fate, in destiny: she would damn herself.

A beautiful golden wheel gleamed back at her, it's curvy etchings and darkened center neither a relief nor a fright to her.The wheel of fortune.It could have meant anything.The end of the world or the coming of a glorious new age.The only card that no diviner could tell anything about.Setsuna sighed."This is the wheel of fortune.It represents a turning point in your life.Whether this change be for the better or the worse is up to you.Be careful and take heed that your actions may have a pleasant outcome."The girl still looked away.Perhaps her attention was on something or someone else, like the handsome man standing off to the side, the one with the mysteriously dark blue eyes.Perhaps the girl was in another world at that moment.Then again maybe she was sitting in a chair ignoring someone she found to be a pest.Setsuna could not tell and ultimately did not care any longer.This was beginning to be a bore.

Why bother?

~~~~~

A golden blur in the distance and the clicking of a long slender notch against the prongs of the wheel.The wheel of fortune was still spinning.Destiny had not yet decided the outcome of the ordeal.The wheel had been spinning for almost two weeks now.It continued to spin, showing no sign of stopping or even slowing down.Simply the wheel spun blurring all of its ornate outcomes into a tangle of darkness.

~~~~~

"YOU IDIOTS!" a third voice roared."You absolute and complete imbeciles.How could you not follow my instructions?Were they not simple enough?I said no one . . . NO ONE was to be killed and now the police are crawling all over the place, MY PLACE!"

There was a brief pause.

"We're sorry boss." The first voice replied.

"Yeah boss, we're really _really_ sorry."  
A cold laughter rang through the studio."You're sorry?Is that IT?"

A pause in the chilling voice allowed Andrew the time to shudder.His hand was bleeding from the glass he had been gripping.He hadn't noticed that it still bled.

"Do you buffoons have any idea what you did when you killed Raye?"

"Well gee, no boss." The second one said.

"We thought you just wanted her club." The first voice suggested.

"Hardly.I wanted her.Raye Hino is best friends with Serena Livingston.Is any of this ringing a bell in your empty heads?"

Silence answered the man's question.

"Miss Hino was going to convince Serena that I was the ideal man for her.You two dolts have killed any control over Serena I might possibly have had." The voice paused."And that is unforgivable."

Andrew heard a gun fire two times and couldn't help but shout in surprise.He tried to muffle the betraying sound but it was too late.Footsteps neared where he was crouched.

"Mr. Black?" a harsh sound of a somewhat familiar voice snarled.

Andrew looked up to see a revolver pointed at his head.

"It's a pity that you decided to work late tonight." The voice continued.

Andrew gasped as his vision focused beyond the gun at an all too familiar face.

"But we all knew that you never could cut it as a sound guy anyway.That's why you'll be resigning this evening."

"I will?" Andrew asked dumbly still in shock.

A gunshot answered his resoundingly stupid question.

"I hate idiots" Diamond muttered as he turned around.He'd have to get someone over to the studio to clean up the mess before morning.No need in having yet another mess on his hands.

~@~@~@~@~@~~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

*Bejiin laughs softly*How many people DID I kill in this chapter?He he, that's for me to know and you to wonder . . . All questions should be sent to [Bejiin@aol.com][1] ^_^ . . . really!

*Walks off quickly whistling softly*

Ja Mata Minna Sama,

Bejiin Ripley

[http://www.geocities.com/bejiin_ripley][2]

AIM: Bejiin

[Bejiin@aol.com][1]

8/13/01

**  
  
More as an afterthought I've decided to note that I get more e-mail  
and support from people who read my stuff at normal archives than I get here.  
This seems kind of odd considering that all you have to do is write something in  
that little text box down there and hit submit . . .   
I suggest you do that if you're interested in getting this story before everyone  
else. Most archives have had this story for about a week now . . . I've had the  
chapter done for *glances at the date* 19 days. ANY QUESTIONS?  
LEAVE A REVIEW! **

   [1]: mailto:Bejiin@aol.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/bejiin_ripley



	6. L'homme Suspension

Minna Sama!  
It's the day that I never thought would arrive . . . I'm   
putting out the next chapter of LM ^^;; It's only been two   
months . . . . *whines* . . . needless to say it's been a weird two   
months. After all . . . many . . . things . . . happened, the most   
difficult for me being the kamikazeness of my computer. Luckily I had  
mostly everything backed up and so here I am only a month off schedule  
with a chapter for you.  
To clarify something: I don't even own a college diploma yet   
*pouts* and I certainly don't own Sailor Moon . . . although I'll   
change that in time ^_~ . . .   
A huge thanks to Ekaterinn . . . who as usual . . . incouraged  
my insanity (also called editing this). Go whap her ^_~ . . . and   
check out Knife of Romance. She has another chapter. ^_^  
This chapter is dedicated to Redrose who is slowly but surely   
replacing my muse . . . and besides, I'm joining the fic club. ^_~  
So since it's not yet midnight *grins* here is my chapter to go with  
shades and knife.  
  
La Morte  
by Bejiin  
Bejiin@aol.com  
PG-13  
  
Before I drift into oblivion,  
there is something that I have to say.  
I have always loved you. My soul has always belonged to you,  
like so much dust on an old wooden table.  
My heart has always beat for you,  
like a dying fire smouldering in the embers.  
My eyes are only for you,  
like two glassy marbles long since forgotten.  
I am yours completely,  
like last weeks newspaper, you've thrown me away.  
  
Chapter 6: L'homme Suspension  
  
Opening a bleary eye, Serena smiled in a peaceful contentment.  
His arms were still tight around her slight frame. Not an   
uncomfortable sort of tight, but the kind of intimate and safe tight   
that two lovers might experience upon waking in the morning. With  
that her memories came rushing back to her . . . and what pleasant   
memories they were! Serena removed a hand from his smooth muscular   
chest and lightly traced the contours of his face. His sleep shut   
eyelids; slightly rough cheeks and barely parted lips. All wonders of  
waking up next to a man . . . that she loved.  
And she did love him . . .   
Feeling soft hands on his face, Darien opened his eyes and   
smiled at the woman next to him. This was a sensation worth waking   
for, an experience definitely worth repeating, over and over again.   
He wondered how soon was too soon to propose to her. Of course he   
didn't even have a ring yet, but he was certain of her feelings now,   
and he was certain of his own feelings. This was the woman he had   
been waiting for and desperately needed. He would go ring shopping   
during his lunch break.  
His lunch break?  
He had work today and was probably already late! A glance at   
his watch on the dainty mahogany bedside table confirmed his fear. It  
was 9:30 already, making him over two hours late.  
Serena watched Darien's face change slowly from happiness to   
contemplation to fear. She wondered what he was thinking and her   
curiosity grew as he threw the covers off of them and leapt from the   
bed. Throwing on his clothes from the evening before he paused a   
moment to perfect the knot in his tie and then turned back to her.   
He paused for a moment taking in her beautiful features and she   
blushed a light red. She was still in a state of undress and now wore  
no covers, the sheets having been thrown off in his earlier . . .   
panic?  
"I have to go," he said softly as he smiled lovingly at her.   
'I have to go to work and I'm already regretting it' he added in his   
mind.  
Her smile turned to a look of disappointment. He certainly   
was eager to leave . . .   
Her look saddened him and he realized he needed to make some   
sort of excuse. Just saying that he had to leave . . . probably   
sounded rather suspicious. "I've never been late for work before."   
He said awkwardly. It was the truth . . . but it sounded so   
ridiculous. "I suppose I could miss today completely. Believe me,   
it's tempting" he flashed her a brilliant smile, "but it might cause a  
state of mass panic at the office. After all I've never even been   
late for work, much less missed a day . . ."  
She looked at him for a moment before nodding and saying,   
"Right." She wasn't pleased with his excuse but . . . everyone had to  
work, right?  
~~~~~  
Ann pushed the French toast around on her plate as she   
methodically cut it into smaller pieces. Funny how when she ordered   
it she had actually been hungry . . .   
Alan took a gulp of his orange juice and looked their   
breakfast guest dead in the eyes. "You really think that all of this   
must resort to-"  
A glare from Evan Diamond silenced him. "The kidnapping was a  
failure, something to be blamed on the incompetence of my men. It has  
been dealt with . . . " a sick smile twisted onto his face. He was   
obviously very pleased with whatever had happened. "Although there is  
one other trick I'm willing to try. Otherwise, you know what to do."   
Diamond ordered coolly.  
"I won't" Alan said without hesitation.  
Diamond's eyes reflected the laughter his lips would not utter  
in public. "You would and you will." He said evenly. "Now about that  
other option." he said in a kinder tone turning to Ann. "You know   
about the ball at the Metropolitan, tonight, right?"  
Ann nodded without much interest. She did not have a date  
yet . . .   
Diamond frowned briefly before continuing. "I was planning on  
taking Serena, but . . . your darling Darien beat me to it. Being on   
the committee, however, I know that another member of the committee,   
Beryl, was desperate for a date, and has forced Darien to go with her."  
"How did she do that?" Ann asked in disbelief. She had never   
even heard of someone named Beryl and Darien must have known her   
pretty well if he was breaking dates for her.  
"It doesn't matter." Diamond dismissed her question. "The   
thing that matters is that Serena must go tonight and see Darien   
dancing with another woman."  
Ann blinked slowly. "You think that seeing Darien dance with   
someone else would be enough to make Serena think that-"  
"Of course I think that! She doesn't believe in love, you   
know. I'd imagine the first moment Darien shows any sort of affection  
for another woman Serena will drop him in a heartbeat. And trust me,   
the bond that Darien and Beryl share is very significant."  
Ann absentmindedly turned the silver fork in her hands as she   
tried to remember who Beryl was and why they had never met. "Who   
exactly is Beryl?" she finally asked giving up on the fork and   
dropping it to her plate.  
"That's none of your concern. The only thing you need worry   
about is getting Serena to go to the ball."  
Alan gave Diamond a baffled look. "You seem to be going to an  
awful lot of trouble for this woman; and she's such a high maintenance  
creature too. Why do you want her . . . and once you get her how do   
you intend to keep her?"  
Diamond smiled patronizingly. "It's quite simple. I want   
her. So I shall have her. As to how I keep her" his smile turned   
sharp and frightening "only a fool would let her go. I shall keep her  
even if I have to chain her to our -"  
"Thank you for sharing your brilliant plan Diamond, but I've   
heard quite enough." Ann interrupted. "So I am to convince Serena to  
go to the ball. That is well and good, but what reason would she have  
for coming with me? She does not know me nor would she like me if she  
did. After all I want-"  
Diamond sighed with impatience. "Send her the ticket in a   
note, sign it as a concerned friend. Her curiosity will get the   
better of her I'm sure. Also you shall go tonight as my date. That   
way we can both be there to console our hurt 'interests'. And Ann?   
Once you have Darien this time, make sure you keep him. I don't want   
that damned man interfering ever again. Am I understood or shall I   
find some new way to clarify things?" Diamond looked at the siblings   
for a moment before throwing an amount of money on the table that   
would pay for three times what they had eaten and rose from his chair.  
"I am a good friend to have but heaven help you if you ever become my   
enemy." he turned swiftly and hurried out of the club.  
"I really don't like that man" Alan observed as he also rose   
from the table. Finally, he had met someone better than his sister at  
playing those kinds of games. But contrary to prior beliefs, he was   
not elated.  
~~~~~  
They both sat in silence; one gingerly stirring some oatmeal   
while the other continued buttering her thoroughly saturated toast.   
"I still can't believe it." Mina finally said as she dropped   
the spoon. Her oatmeal was no doubt could by now.   
"Do you remember the day that she opened the club? She was so  
happy. I think that smile will be stuck in my head forever."  
Mina sniffled. They weren't going to cry. They had agreed to  
be strong for Serena. She didn't even know . . . yet. "Chad" she   
said with a shaky voice. "He was so happy for her. Even back when   
that club was just the fire in her eyes, they'd sit and plan for   
hours."  
"He'd never shut up about it at work. I thought Diamond might   
have knocked his lights out every time he brought it up and Serena   
would just laugh . . . I think she used to get Chad going about the   
club just to annoy Diamond. I wonder why it bothered him so much?"   
Lita dropped her toast onto the cream-colored china plate in   
disgust. "That's all over now, isn't it? All of the times we'd just   
sit around and talk. I should call Andrew. He's going to be upset   
too."  
The knife dropped to the plate next to the discarded toast and  
Lita's hand reached to grip the side of the table. "We still have to   
do the show . . . " her eyes widened with the realization. "How are   
we ever going to . . ." Lita hung her head as she began softly   
sobbing.  
Mina picked up her spoon and once again began stirring her   
oatmeal.  
~~~~~  
Serena was putting the final touches on a light application of  
makeup when her telephone rang. The loud ring in contrast with the   
usual silence of her apartment caused her to jump and a thin   
sprinkling of powder shook out of it's case and drifted to the tiled   
floor of her bathroom. She frowned briefly at the mess on her floor   
before placing the compact on the edge of the sink and walking into   
the living room to answer her phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Serena Livingston?"  
"Yes, this is she."  
"Would you hold please? Mr. Saphir wishes to speak with you."  
Serena bit her lower lip and nodded before remembering that   
whomever she was speaking with could not see her. "Yes." She said   
complacently sitting on her sofa and crossing her legs. She hoped   
that nothing was wrong at WBSH. For Mr. Saphir to actually call her   
had to mean something serious was happening . . .  
"Serena?" the deep voice of Laurence Saphir asked.  
"Yes sir?" she asked as she moved the phone to a better   
position on her ear and brushed a few wisps of hair away from her   
face.  
"I'm sorry to have to call you about this." He said sadly.   
"I know that Casey's shot has been doing so well lately and it is a  
wonderful show, but I'm afraid we're going to have to cancel it."  
"Cancel it?" she squeaked in surprise.  
There was a long pause as Mr. Saphir took a deep breath.   
"I . . . just don't know how to say this Serena. But there have been   
some deaths recently. Both of them were from Casey's shot. We're   
afraid that these murders are being done by some crazed fan." He   
sighed.  
"Deaths? Crazed fan? Mr. Saphir! Who . . . who is dead?"   
she asked in panic.  
"Chad Rommels and Andrew Black. Dead within a day of each   
other. Both were found in the river . . ."  
Serena gasped in shock and horror. Poor Rei . . . poor   
Lita . . .  
"I'm so sorry to have to be the one to tell you, Serena. I   
guess you don't know about the funeral either . . ."  
"No" she said shakily.  
"Tomorrow at 3 P.M. It will be for all three of them."  
"Three?"  
"Yes, the body of Rei Hino was also found in the river. I'm   
very sorry Serena."  
She nodded to the phone trying to hold back her tears. Rei   
and Chad were both dead. She couldn't believe it. Wiping her eye she  
placed the phone back in it's cradle and curled into a ball on the   
sofa.  
~~~~~  
Darien walked down the streets a liberated man. Despite his   
concerns his company ran quite well even when he didn't come to work   
anywhere near on time. Then again a well-oiled machine didn't really   
need to be watched with hawk like persistence; and that was why he   
felt no guilt taking an early lunch break. After all, unlike his   
business, his relationship with Serena was never going to be a   
machine . . .  
Walking into the arched entrance of Tiffany & Co Darien looked  
at the length of wooden display cases in only slight bewilderment. He  
had never considered much about an engagement ring. The idea of an   
engagement was well and good but what sort of thing would be best for   
the ring? Sighing Darien paused for a moment glancing at the case   
closest to him, a small case containing a large yellow diamond. A   
diamond was probably a good place to start . . .   
"Impressive, isn't it?" a cheery voice spoke.  
"Hmm?" he asked as he looked up. A short girl with medium   
length brown hair and brilliant blue eyes grinned at him.  
"The Tiffany diamond." She stated and looking longingly at the  
round gem she sighed. "128 carats and it's the only one like it in   
the world. They put 90 facets in it just to give it more brilliance.   
The normal cut for a Tiffany diamond is 58."  
"You certainly know a lot about diamonds." He supplied as he   
looked at the stone. It was a bit too large for an engagement ring.  
"Of course I do." She smiled again. "It's my job. My name is  
Mika by the way and just one look at your face told me you could use   
some help. Let me guess, you're shopping for a ring?"  
He nodded. "Am I that obvious?"  
"Only when shopping for rings do men manage the lost child   
look quite so well. But it's ok. We'll pick out the right thing for   
you in no time."  
"That sounds great." He sighed as he looked at the expanse of   
cases in front of him, and this was only the first floor . . .  
An hour later found him in one of the upper rooms of Tiffany's  
finalizing his purchase. Mika smiled at him reassuringly. "Honestly,  
going with the classics is generally a good idea. I mean a woman only  
gets engaged once in her life and no matter how much craze there is   
over change right now if you got her something 'modern' she'd regret   
it for the rest of her life. At any rate the ring should be set soon   
and I'll have it wrapped up in no time. Why don't you go down and   
look at some of the displays. After all, if you're just getting   
engaged now, you'll no doubt be making quite a few trips back here in   
the future." Mika winked at him and hurried him back towards the   
door.  
Another hour later found Darien carrying a small box the color   
of tiffany blue with a slim white ribbon holding it closed.   
"Good luck!" Mika said as she walked him to the door of Tiffany & Co.   
He smiled and turned onto Broadway back in the direction of his   
well-oiled machine. Just because he trusted the place not to fall   
apart didn't mean that he wasn't worried about it. Some things were   
just more important . . .  
~~~~~  
It was the time of day when the world went golden. The last   
lingering tendrils of light reached out to the red and purple leaves   
with a final goodbye; just incase they did not meet again tomorrow.   
So much is left to uncertainty in the life of a leaf . . .  
The sun did not, however, devote all of its attentions to the   
leaves. Curled into a ball in the relative safety of her sofa, the   
sun worried just as much about the blond haired woman as it had ever   
worried about a leaf. Reluctantly it crept out of her apartment and   
away from her window and would have succeeded in being unnoticed if it  
weren't for the loud knock on her door.  
Serena opened an eye looking around the room and wondering why  
she had been asleep if the sun was just now setting, and then she   
didn't wonder any more. Mr. Saphir had called and . . . Serena gave   
an involuntary shudder before wearily rising from the sofa and   
answering the door.  
Pulling open the heavy wooden door Serena glanced into the   
dim hallway before her trying to find whoever had knocked on the door.  
She heard the slide of the metal grating that secured the elevator and  
caught a glimpse of a blue uniform as the elevator dinged and left her  
floor, the brass doors gliding soundlessly shut. Serena sighed and   
was about to close the door when she noticed a small letter on the   
carpet in front of her door. Grabbing the thin ivory envelope, Serena  
shut her door and walked back into the living room to find her letter   
opener. Finding the small silver knife-like object in the front of   
her desk Serena slid the opener through the envelope and felt for the   
letter inside. She was surprised to pull out a small piece of card   
stock with a note scribbled haphazardly on it.  
Ms. Livingston  
Enclosed you will find an invitation to tonight's   
gala at the Metropolitan. It is in your best   
interest to attend . . .  
~a friend.  
Serena reached a shaky hand back into the envelope and was not  
surprised to find a thin slip of paper inviting her to the gala. She   
sat down with a sob. She didn't want to attend the gala. What if her  
invitation was from the same person who killed Chad, Rei, and Andrew?   
What if she was next? But . . . what if she could catch the murderer?  
Didn't she owe it to them to find the murderer? Serena gave another   
shaky sob and let the note fall to the floor. She was going to have   
to go.  
~~~~~  
Infinite power was a beautiful thing. Having the power to   
make the ultimate decision; being able to determine if the sun would   
shine with the flick of a wrist, if the world would turn with a nod   
of the head, if time would continue with a wordless sigh. It had   
seemed like a great idea at the time . . . In the time of her   
childhood, her mother had told stories of a band of people offered   
all of that power and more. They had been offered the cosmos on a   
silver platter. What person could have refused? Setsuna sighed.   
All powerful but utterly helpless; a people tricked into servitude by   
their desire for power. Never able to use their power for good, or   
even for their own desires. Slaves to power . . .  
Somehow she could not stop herself from comparing her life to   
that of a genie. There wasn't much difference. Of course the genies   
had more power than she did, but Setsuna had more freedom than they   
did. She wasn't entirely a slave to fate and destiny but she was   
still forced to serve. And now once again she wished it were not the   
case. She could not remember why she should feel such an affinity to   
this one girl. This girl who had no inkling of what fate and destiny   
were. She did not know the powers she messed with and Setsuna could   
not explain to her the significance of it all.  
Setsuna glanced up once again hoping that the girl would lose   
interest in the cards and let her friends have a turn. She didn't   
want a reading done, nor did Setsuna wish to give one. Why couldn't   
the girl see the pleading in her eyes and just leave?  
But the girl was still there . . .   
The string-less puppet of her masters, Setsuna turned the next  
card on the table. The end of the present row, a blight to her table:  
The Hanged Man.  
Setsuna's eyes grew wide with surprise. It had been a long   
time since she had turned a card this unkind. Clearing her throat   
softly Setsuna fingered the card with a long dark finger. "This card,  
the final card of your present is the hanged man." She said softly.   
"Perhaps there is a struggle in your life right now." She murmured all  
the while willing the girl to ignore her. "You will not be able to   
overcome it. Whatever it is . . . you must submit to it. You must   
sacrifice your beliefs in order to overcome this danger." She said   
glancing longingly at the card. /Was it childish to hope that if the   
girl did not hear it then it would not happen?/  
~~~~~  
Darien sighed as he took a ticket from the valet and looked   
toward the large building in front of him. He was really beginning to  
regret his promise to Beryl. He would have much preferred to be with   
Serena at the moment. He smiled suddenly slipping a hand into his   
jacket pocket and checking to make sure that the small box was still   
with him. Tonight he was going to go see her. No matter what time it  
was, he would pay her a visit and ask her to marry him. But first he   
would have to survive Beryl's gala, if only for a short while.   
Trudging forward Darien began walking up the steps toward the polished  
form of Beryl.  
"You look tired, darling." Beryl said in her well-practiced   
cosmopolitan accent.  
Darien sighed and nodded. "That's because I am, Beryl."  
She nodded and readjusted his bowtie. "Well that's too bad.   
You're going to have a lousy time tonight as tired as you are. Don't   
worry we won't stay long. Just long enough for them to recognize the   
committee and take in a dance. Then I'll let you get home. I hate   
seeing you this miserable." She smiled as she brushed a lock of hair   
away from his face, slipped her gloved hand through his arm, and led   
him up the steps of the Metropolitan.  
~~~~~  
Diamond sat at a table in the corner of the hall casually   
watching the door. Ann glanced from her silent date to the glass of   
champagne and sighed. She was almost beginning to feel sorry for   
Serena, even if she had stolen Darien away from her . . . this man was  
definitely psychotic and she wouldn't wish him on even her worst   
enemy. And Serena definitely wasn't her worst enemy, just a minor   
annoyance and a bit of a thorn in her side.  
She had just taken a sip of the cool dry liquid when she saw   
something which made her desperately want to spit it back out again.   
He might have seemed a little bit worn, but even tired, Darien Reynaud  
was still gorgeous. It didn't hurt that he was wearing an expertly   
designed tuxedo and that even slightly mussed his dark black hair was   
a sight for sore eyes. Darien's companion on the other hand was not a  
welcome sight. Ann stared in disbelief at the slightly elder woman   
who clung to Darien's arm. Ann began making a list of insults,   
although none of them were actually true. She could have said that a   
dress that red and that short had no business on anyone over the age   
of thirty, however, it looked like it had been designed with this   
woman in mind. She could have said that the woman's long auburn hair   
was a terrible mistake, but then again, while it wasn't the current   
style it was absolutely stunning. Perhaps she could have commented on  
the woman's height or her choice in makeup, however, the woman looked   
the part of a model fresh from Europe and none of her insults would   
have held a grain of truth. Ann was beginning to understand why   
Diamond expected Serena to feel jealous. This woman was   
breathtaking . . .  
"Calm down, Ann." Diamond said softly.   
Ann frowned. Usually she didn't let things like petty   
jealousy show, but this was too much . . . How could Diamond expect   
her to rescue Darien's attentions from the likes of her.  
"There is no need for your jealousy." Diamond continued.   
"Trust me."  
Ann glared at him and Diamond gave an amused laugh. "Women."   
He added with a smile and patted her on the back. Ann blinked away   
the feeling of unease that Diamond caused in her. She would be glad   
to get away from Evan Diamond.  
~~~~~  
Molly Banks stood, yellow notepad in hand, contemplating the   
picture before her. Certainly she had been excited upon being   
assigned the gala story. Talk of the H. O. Havemeyer collection had   
been incessant since Mrs. Havemeyer generously donated all of her late  
husband's paintings to the metropolitan. Everyone seemed to admire   
the work of Degas and so she had considered herself privileged to be   
at the unveiling of such a large new collection, but staring at the   
canvases was making her feel great unease. They smelt of death. Not   
only the dead man who had given them . . . but the Degas as well.   
They were both dead, but at least not forgotten . . . When she died,   
would she be remembered? Molly involuntarily shuddered.  
Where was her great work, her masterpiece? What great   
services was she providing the world with? Gossip? Was that all that  
there was to her life? She closed her eyes tightly and shut her pad.   
Taking a few deep breaths, she steadied herself. Now was not the   
time. She needed to interview someone . . . she had a job to do.  
~~~~~  
Serena smoothed out the black fabric of her dress and walked   
up the steps of the Metropolitan with as much grace as she could   
muster. It wasn't much, considering the current state of her body,   
crushed by the weight of the world. But she owed it to them to be   
here and so she was. Secretly she wished that Darien didn't have that  
business meeting this evening and that he could be there with her for   
this. She had almost called him . . . begged him to go with her. She  
was so tired and so hurt. Too much so to do this on her own, but she   
remembered what panic he had been in this morning for being late to   
work. Work was obviously important to him and she could respect that,  
for now.   
"Miss Livingston!" a cheerful voice shouted at her. Serena   
looked up at the top of the stairs with surprise. Molly Banks was   
waiting for her on the top step as if they were and always had been   
best friends. Serena cynically wondered which story she wanted   
confirmation on this time, her engagement to Diamond or the death of   
all she held near and dear. She tried her best to pretend that she   
hadn't heard the obnoxious reporter. Today was not a day to talk to   
her, let Molly Banks print whatever she wanted; Serena kept on   
walking.  
"Please, Miss Livingston" Molly pleaded as Serena passed her.   
"I wanted to apologize for the engagement story. It was wrong of me   
to take what Mr. Diamond told me for truth. I should have confirmed   
it with you first."  
Serena paused for a moment and looked at the journalist.   
Turning towards the door, Serena sighed. Molly Banks was   
sorry . . . but it wasn't enough. She just wanted to be left alone.   
She turned back and gave the reporter a sad smile. "I forgive you."   
She said softly. In another life they could have been friends . . .   
~~~~~  
There was something amazingly soothing in a slow box step.   
Darien had always found it relaxing to give in to the music and step   
side to side, back and forth. There was something so liberating in   
the smooth transition from beat to beat, foot to foot. No matter who   
his partner, it was always this way though in his mind he was always   
dancing with her. They had loved to dance . . . Perhaps that was why  
it was such a comfort now.  
~~~~~  
She brushed past the leisurely couples standing the hall.   
They were chatting and sipping champagne. Whoever it was that had   
sent the note for her, she was sure they would be here. She would   
find them and confront them. She'd be able to tell who the murderer   
was, she was certain of it. Determined blue orbs scoured the room and  
stopped with a gasp as they focused in on the handsome profile that   
she knew so well.  
What was Darien doing here? He was at work with that   
important meeting. The one he had cancelled this evening for . . .  
And . . . who was he dancing with? Serena watched the two of   
them closely and began to shake slightly. She had to get away from   
this . . . he had lied to her. She turned back towards the door ready  
to bolt when she heard her name.  
"Serena! Wait!" she stopped. For some idiotic reason she   
stopped. She was willing to hear him out. Whatever his reason, she   
would give him a chance. Trying to compose herself, Serena turned   
around and looked at him. He was still dancing, his eyes shut   
tightly.   
"Please." the voice pleaded. She glanced around but could not  
find the source of the voice. Funny . . . she had thought that Darien  
had called for her.  
Setsuna walked through the dancing couples somberly. After   
that day at Luna Park she had wanted to find this girl again,   
especially after she had turned over the final card. She knew that   
this was a turning point. The place where she could make a difference  
and she wanted to do so. To save this golden child from the   
darkness . . . but now that she was here, what could she do?  
Reaching the slightly trembling girl she looked into her sad   
blue eyes as the rest of the crowd faded away. "Please Serenity" she   
begged. "Don't run away now. There is an answer to all of your pain   
if you will only ask the right questions. But don't run away . . .   
the cowards way out is the way of the sword and I can't bear to see   
you suffer it again. Ask him." Setsuna reached out a hand to the   
girls face as she pleaded with her eyes.   
Serena blinked once more in confusion as she stared into the   
empty space in front of her. It felt like there was a person there   
but it was just empty space . . . She gave a shaky sigh turned around  
and ran out into the cold unforgiving darkness of October.  
Setsuna let out a small sob. Suddenly, self-control was not   
very important. For it was as she feared. Even if people could and  
did sense her, even if they stayed out of her personal space, no one   
could see her. Not even...especially not her princess, the person she  
needed to be seen by the most.  
~~~~~  
Diamond gritted his teeth in displeasure. How could she have   
slipped away so quickly? She hadn't even been there long enough for   
Darien to notice her. The idiot was still dancing with Beryl, his   
eyes shut tightly, deep in concentration and Serena had just   
disappeared. So much for the easy way, Diamond was left with no   
choice. He would begin preparations for his final resort in the   
morning.  
~~~~~  
A flurry of black and gold, Serena rushed into her apartment,   
the tears still streaming down her pale face. How could he have   
betrayed her like that? Who was the woman he had been dancing with?   
They had seemed so close . . . and she had thought that he loved her.   
After everything he was no better than her father. All men were the   
same. Lying, cheating, bastards who would never change. Serena   
collapsed against her bed, her face muffled in the pillows and she   
cried. An overwhelming pain from the deepest place in her heart   
claimed her even as she drifted to sleep.  
~~~~~  
A fine line is drawn between reality and the imagination. In   
one world everything seems logical, sensible, and perfectly normal;   
but truthfully has no rhyme nor reason. In the other world nothing   
ever follows the rules that people have grown so dependant on, things   
aren't necessarily sequential, and nothing has to make sense. It is   
not possible to tell when you are in which world. Both seem real   
enough at the time. It leads one to ask which world is more   
natural . . . reality or a dream?  
~~~~~  
Serena sat in silence. Every so often she would look towards   
the other end of the sofa just to make sure that Mina really was there  
and all right. Mina sat calmly with a book in her lap and a straight   
expression on her face. She hinted at neither anguish nor relief.   
Serena looked back to her own book and sighed as she snapped it shut.   
She could not continue with this pretence . . .   
"You know Sere, if you want to talk about it just say so. I   
don't mind." Mina offered after a moment.  
Serena turned to Mina with a confused look. "Of course I want  
to talk about it. I mean . . . you broke up with Andrew! And . . .   
even without believing in love it was so obvious to me that you two   
were destined."  
Mina shook her head. "Andrew and I are just good friends. We  
were never meant to be anything more."  
"But-"  
"How do I know?" Mina smiled. "I can live without him.   
That's why I know. If for some reason tomorrow or the day after that   
or any day following Andrew decided that he never wanted to see me   
again I could recover . . . and if you can live without someone . . .   
then they probably weren't the one. You have to be sure. Marriage   
isn't some temporary thing like what color dress you wear to the next   
big event in town. Once you're married that's it. If you ask   
yourself 'Can I live without him?' and the answer is yes then trying   
to force the issue will only result in misery. It's hard letting him   
go now, but the pain will go away. If he were the one, the ache would  
never dull."  
~~~~~  
In a moment of silence, the truth has passed and is beyond us   
all. Or perhaps the moment never really happened and the truth was   
just a memory . . . not that it mattered. Serena was dreaming.   
~~~~~  
Thick blankets of white dust danced in the wind with her long   
blond hair and a creamy white dress that was far too light for the   
chill of the wind. The atmosphere was heavy, almost as heavy as her   
heart. She could feel a deep oppressive aching creeping over her much  
like it had crept over the place she now stood. Like her, the   
courtyard had once been beautiful and ethereal. Now they were both   
ruined, destroyed by reality.  
A diamond tear trailed down her cheek, freezing in the   
chilling air and shattering as it hit the ground beneath her. She was  
all alone, forever cursed to watch the elusive blue marble she had   
once planned to call her home.  
"Love's betrayer, yet betrayed. My poor Serenity." Said a   
soft and silvery voice. At the sound of her mother she turned around   
and buried herself in her mother's arms and sobbed. "Mother, he's run  
off with the witch."  
"Do not judge them Serenity. It was his choice to make." Her   
mother said as she rubbed her back.  
"But . . . she doesn't even love him!" Serenity protested.  
"And you do? No, Serenity, for once you are mistaken. The   
witch does love him. Don't you agree he deserves to be loved? After   
all he's loved you since the beginning of time and never once did you   
return the emotion." Her mother lectured.  
"But I-" she started in protest.  
"No Serenity. No you cannot. You don't believe in love.   
Don't try to force words you were never meant to say. Let him go my   
darling." Her mother ordered as she faded to a sparkling mist and   
disappeared like ice in the dust.  
"I can't" she whispered halfheartedly. "I love him mother, I   
can't let him go!" she shouted, falling to her knees and sobbing.   
~~~~~  
Serena gasped as she woke up. She had been freezing to death   
on the moon? . . . an odd dream. It was still very dark outside and   
so Serena turned over in her bed pulling the comforter up around her   
shoulders and closed her eyes. It was without a doubt the longest,   
coldest night of her life.  
~~~~~  
The blaring of her radio in the parlor woke Lita up. She felt  
slightly disoriented in the darkness of her room trying to place why   
Beethoven's seventh symphony was playing loudly throughout her   
apartment. Surely it would annoy one of her neighbors . . . and who   
had turned it on. Opening her eyes and adjusting to the darkness   
Lita slid her feet onto the cold wooden floor and grabbed her robe.   
Mina must have decided to turn on the radio, but even as upset as they  
both were she should have had the common sense to play it a little   
softer than that . . .  
Perhaps Lita should have found it odd that Mina was listening   
to Beethoven in the middle of the night. It defiantly should have   
worried her that Mina was sitting in the dark while doing so. However,   
Lita was tired and the only thing she really cared about was getting   
Mina to turn the radio down and then escaping to the relative warmth   
of her bed where she could forget . . .   
"Mina?" she asked from the doorway. Of course, Mina couldn't   
hear her; the music was very loud. After waiting for a response Lita   
sighed and stepped onto the soft carpeting of the parlor. Perhaps   
Mina had fallen asleep during a soft part. Walking toward the closest  
table Lita grasped in the darkness trying to find the large brass lamp  
that would light the room well enough for her to get Mina to a bed and  
turn off the radio. And that is why Lita let out a yelp of shock when  
the lamp connected with the back of her head . . .  
Mina sat wordlessly in the porcelain bathtub letting the heat   
soothe her aching body and her shattered heart. Rei and Chad   
were . . . it just didn't seem real. It couldn't be true. Focusing   
on counting the rosebuds on the crème wall paper, Mina hoped she could  
calm down enough to go to sleep. Even as upset as she was, she needed  
to sleep. She was up to two hundred seventy three buds when she heard  
loud music begin playing. It was odd that Lita was up and playing the  
radio, especially at such a volume. Mina frowned. That was very   
un-Lita like. She was always so considerate of others; even today,   
letting her stay here so that they wouldn't have to be alone. Mina   
sighed as stepped out of the tub wrapping a fluffy blue bathrobe   
around herself. Maybe Lita needed to talk some more.  
Stepping out of the bathroom Mina looked around blindly in the  
dark. Why was Lita somewhere listening to music in the dark? She   
sighed and tried to walk towards the music walking in to a few walls   
and end tables in the process. She finally reached what she   
remembered to be the parlor and stopped when she heard a quick shriek.  
Something was wrong. Mina stood in the doorway trying to figure out   
what the problem was when a hand reached around her neck and covered   
her mouth and nose. She smelled something strange and then there was   
blackness . . .  
"I thought there was only supposed to be one girl." A low   
voice said.  
"Yeah, there was. Let me turn on some damned light so we can   
figure out what to do. Boss said we shouldn't leave any evidence   
behind."  
"Yeah, but . . . he never said there was going to be two   
girls!" the first voice complained.  
A light flickered on and the two thugs glanced at the room in   
dismay.  
"We're gonna have to straighten things up a bit." The second   
thug observed.  
"I ain't no cleaning woman!" the first man said crossing his   
arms over his chest. "It don't look too terrible in here. My wife   
keeps a messier house on the best of days. Let's just get out of   
here."  
"Fine. You grab the brunette and I'll take blondie here. The  
boss wants Ms. Kingsley as soon as possible, so I guess we'll just   
have to take them both." The other man said as he slung Mina over his   
shoulder.  
"Right." The first thug agreed switching off the radio.  
~@~@~@~@~@~~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
When I am reborn from the ashes,  
my soul like shimmering silver,  
my heart like a blazing inferno,  
my eyes like glistening diamonds;  
don't expect me to return to you.  
I will fly freely like the pheonix.  
~@~@~@~@~@~~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
Authors Notes: Did you know that Tiffany's invented the six prong   
setting of diamonds that is still popular even today? The most   
commonly seen engagement ring is a round cut diamond in a six prong   
band . . . even my mother has one! Also the Tiffany Diamond was   
originally 287 carats. *Bejiin looks hopeful* I'm hereby demanding   
the other 100 carats of diamond shavings. Good luck finding them all!  
^^;; And yes I did say that the Tiffany Diamond is yellow. It really  
is . . isn't that odd? But seriously Tiffany's is a swell place and   
so is the movie and the song based on the movie. *dances*  
As for Mika, forsooth! How could you forget Shingo's rarely mentioned  
'girl friend'. And you call yourself a moonie? ^_~  
Well . . . I really don't have much else to say ^^;; I am sorry that   
this took me so long to put out. I can't promise to become faster.   
It takes longer to write 11 pages than you would expect!   
However . . . I do have fall break coming up soon so *looks hopeful*.  
At any rate . . . a big glomp out to my internet family. It's grown   
since last time ^_^ and a HUGE thanks to anyone and everyone who has   
ever written me about my fics. I love hearing from minna.  
Shameless plug time . . . http://www.lunap.com/archive . . . go   
there . . . and if you're not in SMRFF shame! Join it and join the   
message board ^_~ . . . ok . . . i'm going to finish reinstalling my   
computer now. Ja!  
Ja Mata Minna Sama,  
Bejiin Ripley  
http://www.geocities.com/bejiin_ripley  
AIM: Bejiin  
Bejiin@aol.com  
10/13/01 


	7. Trois D'Epee

Mitte Minna Sama!  
It's another chapter of La Morte! (Can you believe it? It's   
been less than a month . . . I think ^^;; ) *Bejiin sighs* But   
seriously. This is the short chapter of doom . . . well not doom, but  
it's short. So I'll let you get to reading now.  
As always thanks to Ekaterinn my editor, and Draegyn my ray of  
sunshine. ^_^  
Bejiin does not own Sailor Moon but she sure wishes that   
people would send her e-mail! (Yes that's another one of those subtle  
hints . . . Bejiin@aol.com !!!)  
  
La Morte  
  
I'm writing a song all about you,  
A true song as real as my tears.  
But you've no need to fear it  
Cause no one will hear it.  
Sad songs and waltzes aren't selling this year.  
  
I'll tell all about how you cheated.  
I'd like for the whole world to hear.  
I'd like to get even  
With you cause you're leavin'.  
But sad songs and waltzes aren't selling this year.  
  
It's a good thing that I'm not a star.  
You don't know how lucky you are.  
Though my record may say it,  
No one will play it.  
Sad songs and waltzes aren't selling this year.  
  
~Sad Songs and Waltzes  
Cake  
  
Chapter 7: Trois D'Epee  
  
Mina opened her eyes slowly. For some reason she couldn't   
remember where she was. The room seemed foreign. Its thick wood   
paneling and black leather sofa seemed entirely alien and her wrists   
were beginning to hurt. Mina looked down in shock to realize that her  
arms and legs were tied. Where was she?   
The last thing she had remembered was . . . Lita's apartment.   
Chad and Rei were dead. But shouldn't she still be in the apartment?   
She had been spending the night there and . . . The radio had been   
on. Someone had been playing loud music and then she couldn't   
remember anything. Where was Lita? Had she been taken as well?   
"Lita?" she shouted, hoping that her friend was there. Surely  
no one would break in and not take both of them . . . unless Lita was  
dead.   
"LITA?" she called again with more urgency. No one answered   
her.  
~~~~~  
The sun slowly crept into her room. Its' rays hesitated and   
wavered through her partially lowered blinds. Although it was nearly  
ten, Serena stared at the ceiling choosing a void over the reality of  
her feelings. Ever since she sent him away, late in the night, she   
had been unable to sleep.  
He had betrayed her.  
She loved him.  
He chose the witch over her.  
Had she been too quick in judging him?  
She meant nothing to him.  
Life, without him, was meaningless.  
Maybe he was better off with someone else. Someone who   
deserved him.  
After all, Serena had never believed in love. But   
where did this leave her?   
Before, she had thought that just maybe things were changing   
for the better, but then her love betrayed her, her best friend was   
dead, she had no job. There was always . . . But suicide seemed a   
cowardly way out. Then again, perhaps she was a coward. That would   
explain many things in her life . . .   
~~~~~  
Her head hurt. All she could feel was the sharp knifelike   
pain her head was experiencing. As she opened her eyes she jolted   
from the feel of bright sunlight attacking her retina. Her vision,   
which was blurry to begin with was rendered totally useless by the   
sun and Lita had no idea where she was. And if her ears didn't stop   
ringing soon . . .   
She took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself. If she   
could figure out where she was and why she was here, maybe she could   
figure out an escape plan. Trying to focus on regaining her sight and  
hearing, she almost screamed as a voice sounded loudly in her ears.   
It was coming closer, she could tell by the increase in volume and so  
she tried to force her eyes, which were slowly adjusting to the light   
to work. By the time she could make out a blurry figure, the voice   
was booming, although she couldn't understand the meaning or string   
together the words. It was then that she decided to question her   
physical well-being. Just how hard had she been hit?  
~~~~~  
Darien sat wordlessly behind the bulk of his desk staring at   
the traitorous black phone as it silently mocked him. She refused to   
talk to him. He had called her apartment over and over just listening  
to the ringer. He knew she was there, but she wouldn't pick up the   
phone. She would not listen now and she had not listened last night.   
Standing on the mat in front of her door begging for a moment of her   
time, simply to let him come in and talk, as he clutched the ring box   
in his coat pocket. It had hurt him more deeply than anything else   
she could have done. She wouldn't even trust him enough to let him   
explain whatever it was that was wrong, although he had a pretty good   
idea . . .  
He dug into his coat pocket and pulled out the tiffany blue   
box. Placing it on his desk next to the phone Darien felt his eyes   
water. If she wouldn't let him explain then he shouldn't force the   
issue. Maybe he had been rushing things. Should he have forced her   
to listen? But it was too late for that now.  
So this was the end then? He would just give up on her?   
Perhaps he could return the ring. It wasn't much use to him now.   
There was no point in fighting for her love. If it didn't come   
freely, it wasn't worth the trouble. After all, love hadn't really   
changed him all that much, had it? Just like when his mother   
died . . . he had never objected to anything his father had done. Not  
even when he married Beryl, and that hadn't turned out so badly had   
it? Even after the mess Beryl had caused for him last night he was   
certainly glad that someone had been there to be his mother, wasn't   
he?  
Of course he was . . .  
~~~~~  
Saphir strode down the hall at a fast gait. The phone call he  
had received this morning had not been a happy one. For all of his   
plots, Diamond seemed to be having rotten luck lately and the man grew  
more livid by the hour. Saphir frowned slightly and paused in front   
of an old picture. Two men stood side by side, grinning from the   
front of a dilapidated old building, the letters WBSH freshly painted   
above them.   
When had Diamond changed from the ambitious young man in that   
picture to the vile character he was now? The Diamond Saphir had   
known then would have never used a radio show as an alibi and then   
sold the station, one of their biggest dreams, just because it was no   
longer convenient. Sure WBSH was losing money, but . . . the Diamond   
he had known would have found another way. Saphir gave an annoyed   
shrug of his shoulders and then continued walking down the hall.  
He found Diamond pacing in front of his office, where he   
guessed Diamond was keeping Lita. Saphir stood wordlessly before Evan  
Diamond waiting for his tirade to begin. Trying to talk now could be   
dangerous.  
"Two girls Saphir." Diamond said softly. "Why are there two   
girls here right now?"  
Saphir frowned but did not answer. No wonder Diamond was   
mad . . .   
"Damnit! I am tired of this incompetence. It's unacceptable!  
Simply unacceptable!" Diamond banged a fist into the mahogany paneled  
wall and scowled as he felt the wood strain from the impact. Removing  
his fist from the cracked panel he sighed. "I did not need an extra   
girl, especially a girl who is in no way related to the radio show.   
This has to look like the work of some crazed fan and killing some   
random person who is completely unrelated isn't going to work."  
Saphir stared at the indentation in the wall. Yes, they had   
an extra girl and they would have to deal with her as well; but,   
Diamond was overreacting a little bit. So what if an unrelated body   
showed up in the river? Bodies were dredged out of the river every   
day. That's why the police dredged the river in the first place . . .  
and if they tied enough weight to her body maybe it would take a while  
for the body to be found. But it was all such a mess to begin with.  
Saphir would be glad when the bloody mess was over with and business   
returned to normal, if things returned to normal. Obviously the   
'normal' Saphir was accustomed to would never happen again. With WBSH  
gone he would end up with some new project, undoubtedly one of the   
nightclubs, nothing as nice as his job at WBSH. So much for   
dreams . . .   
"If they weren't so incompetent, we could get one of the boys   
to drive her over the state line. If she ended up dead on the streets  
of New Jersey no one would ask any questions." Diamond traced the   
fine crack in the wood with a hand as he leaned against the wall.   
"But knowing them, they'd mess up and accidentally let her go, or kill  
her in broad daylight and get caught. I'd do it myself but I have to   
go to that funeral today."   
Diamond paused and turned towards Saphir with a large maniacal  
grin. "How would you like to take a drive, Laurence?"  
Saphir withheld a groan. Of course this would logically fall   
onto his shoulders. The always dependable Laurence Saphir would kill  
the girl and save the day as usual. He'd be lucky to get one of the   
nightclubs . . .   
"Sounds like a good idea." He said masking his anger with   
indifference.  
~~~~~  
He glanced down at the cement below. From his forth-fifth   
story window the people looked like ants as they scurried to and fro.   
People seemed so trivial once they were ants, so easily stepped upon,   
squashed and forgotten by some larger person as he walked. Then   
again, one did not need to be an ant on the ground to feel   
squashed . . . He was already dead without her. He would simply open  
the window and . . . The idea seemed somehow morbidly fascinating and  
so he began toying with the latch, fastening and unfastening the metal  
hook. As he finally pushed the window upwards, he felt a gust of cold  
wet air and he shivered.  
Reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out the taunting blue   
box. Slowly pulling off the white satin ribbon he held it out of the   
window and watched it gently flutter back and forth. As the wind   
slowly took the ribbon from his trembling fingers he gave a soft   
sound of protestation as the ribbon slowly gloated earth bound.   
He slowly slipped a nail under the tape on the shiny blue   
paper and slowly began to pull the paper away from the black velvet   
box beneath it. The paper fell to the floor forgotten as he pulled   
the ring out of its box. Bright blue green and red sparkles danced in   
his eyes as he turned the diamond in the clear sunlight. The ring   
represented his happiness, he realized as he laughed in disgust;   
happiness that he had unwittingly destroyed. He turned the ring once   
more in the sun before dropping it. He watched the sparkle grow   
fainter before toying with the idea of following it in its earthbound   
descent.   
Certainly he would not be the first.  
~~~~~  
Mina finally gave up on yelling when her voice began cracking   
from overuse. Lita obviously wasn't anywhere nearby. She hoped that   
whoever had taken her hadn't gotten Lita at all. Instead of focusing  
her energy on finding Lita, Mina began trying to undo the ropes around  
her wrist, but they were very tight. She could feel the tingling   
sensation of pins and needles working its way through her fingers and   
her arms felt heavy. Whoever had tied these ropes had tied them very   
tightly. She wondered what they planned to do to her.  
When she felt a light trickle of warmth on her arm she quit   
struggling with the ropes realizing that she was doing no good. She   
looked around the room noticing that she was in some sort of office.   
Even tied up she could certainly crawl over to the large desk. Maybe   
there was knife in one of the drawers or a pair of scissors or   
something. Although she wasn't sure how she would be able to use any   
of those things.  
Leaning slowly forward, Mina let out a hoarse yelp as she feel to   
the floor with a soft thud. She hoped whoever had been ignoring her   
for this long would continue to do so. Pausing for a moment to   
relieve some of the pain in her sore legs she began to crawl along the  
dark red carpet in inchworm fashion. The part of Mina that had always  
been vain was somewhat grateful that no one was around to watch her in  
such a humiliating position. She would find a way out of this   
eventually. She just had to . . .   
~~~~~  
He blinked as he stared at the ground once more. Calmly   
taking a step back from the window, Darien glanced up at the bright   
mid-day sun before glancing back down at the busy street. Dropping   
the ring out the window had been a mistake. What if someone else   
found it? How would he propose to Serena without the ring? He cursed  
softly staring down at the ground in regret. What if something had   
happened to it during the fall? He was going to have to go find it.   
Turning quickly he rushed to the door and towards the golden doors of   
the nearest elevator. He was finally grateful for his father's   
insistence that Reynaud investments be moved to the Woolworth   
Building. At least the elevators were plentiful and expedient. He   
could only hope that the ring hadn't chipped or been destroyed from   
the impact below.  
~~~~~  
Pulling at the small brass handle with the apex of her wrists   
Mina was suddenly glad that whoever had tied her up hadn't thought to   
tie her wrists behind her back or to her legs. Even slightly   
immobilized there was still plenty that she could do. Straining   
slightly against the ropes, Mina sat up and glanced at the contents of  
the top and final drawer. There was not a single sharp object in   
sight. She wondered what this office was used for. She gave a sigh   
and pushed herself up to her knees giving the top of the desk a quick   
glance before letting out a soft sob of disappointment. There was no   
knife anywhere in the office. The only think she had seen on the desk  
of any interest at all had been a large black phone. Mina blinked.   
If she could call someone, maybe they could help her. She didn't know  
where she was, but maybe . . . She grabbed onto a corner of the desk   
with her wrists pulling herself up to slide into the desk chair.   
Sliding the heavy phone towards herself she lifted the earpiece   
between her arms and dropped it to the desk. All of a sudden she was   
very glad that she had memorized Serena's number long ago. It would   
certainly come in handy now . . .   
~~~~~  
She glanced at her phone angrily. It was ringing again.   
Somehow she knew that it was Darien. During the earlier barrage of   
calls she had answered once, thinking that maybe it was Lita. Hearing  
his voice had been murder. The cold metal of the knife took her by   
surprise as it twisted in her back. Even after he had betrayed her   
she still longed for him so. How could this be possible? She had   
every right to hate him now. He was an unfaithful lying bastard.   
Even the ground he stood on was better than him.  
~~~~~  
Mina whimpered as the phone continued to ring. Serena was   
there. She just had to be there. And Serena never left her apartment  
so early in the morning. And what if Serena wasn't there? What was   
she going to do? Those people, whoever they were, would come back for  
her soon. "Serena" she sobbed as she dropped the phone back into it's  
cradle. There was no one else to call. Mina began to sob as she   
pounded the desk with her tied up wrists. What was the use anymore?   
She collapsed against the desk wishing it was all just a bad dream.  
~~~~~  
He paused a moment to study the mosaic above him.   
Multicolored porcelain tiles covered the domed ceiling outlined in   
gold. From the center of the mosaic a face stared at him. It held   
him there momentarily and made him wonder. Those eyes had seen   
everything. They knew every little secret. In twenty years those   
eyes would still be looking down on his as he mindlessly rushed   
through the building hurrying to his desk. Those eyes would still   
stare unblinking when he was dead and forgotten. The thought made him  
feel a little insignificant and with a shiver he tore his gaze away   
from those eyes and hurried out the front door.  
The people on the street and sidewalk still hurried, caught up  
in something trivial no doubt. Darien's eyes climbed up the tall   
Woolworth building and over to his corner of the forty-fifth floor.   
He shuddered again, disgusted with the thought of jumping from there.   
When had he become such a defeated creature? He shook his head and   
walked towards his office. Hopefully the wind hadn't blown the ring   
too far off of a straight decent.  
~~~~~  
"Get one of the boys' cars and take her to Jersey." Diamond   
ordered unlocking the large mahogany door of an office Saphir had   
never seen before.  
Saphir nodded. He wasn't an idiot. He had no intention of   
taking his own car.  
"Once you get there make it look like a mugging gone wrong."   
Diamond frowned as he searched the sofa for the unwanted girl. "I   
know we left her in here. It was the only place those idiots could   
think to put her since Ms. Kingsley is in my office. Unless those   
idiots have already done something stupid . . ."  
"Whose office is this anyways?" Saphir asked as he glanced   
around the somewhat barren room.  
"It's yours." Diamond stated matter-of-factly as he walked   
further into the room. He scowled when he found the girl unconscious   
behind the desk, the desk drawers scattered beneath her.  
"Looks like she was trying to find a knife." Saphir grabbed   
the girl under her shoulders and dragged her back towards the sofa.   
"She's heavy." He noted with annoyance.  
Diamond frowned at the motionless girl and sighed. Picking up  
the phone he dialed a number and drummed his fingers on the desk.   
"Yes? Send up an empty safe like the kind the boys at the casino use   
to deliver money in. Bring it to Saphir's office. Then find me the   
keys to a delivery truck-No, I don't care what kind. Just get it done  
NOW!" Diamond snapped as he slammed the phone back to the cradle.   
"I'm sure, unlike some of the incompetent fools around here, you know   
what to do from here Laurence. And make sure you don't speed. It'd   
be a shame if you got caught."  
~~~~~  
Sometimes life is cruel. He searched frantically on his hands  
and knees not caring about the dirt that now covered the knees of his  
pants and the bottom of his jacket. Tie flung over his neck, he   
looked like something of a madman, not that anyone noticed. People on  
the sidewalk simply sidestepped him, neither laughing at him or asking  
if he needed help. It was very much like he did not exist at all.   
Then again, it seemed to him that the ring he was searching for no   
longer existed either. He was about to get up and return to the   
humiliating comfort of his desk, defeated, when a sparkle in the   
sidewalk ahead of him caught his notice. He scurried towards the   
shining thing and almost laughed when he saw it. The ring stood   
perfectly unharmed in a crack in the sidewalk, the diamond sparkling   
and winking in the sun.  
~~~~~  
Alan stormed angrily off of the elevator towards the office   
the overly made-up woman at the front desk had indicated to the office  
of Evan Diamond. The man was crazy. He had no right to order him   
around like this. Who did the man think he was?   
And yet he was here, obliging the summons of a madman. Maybe   
he was the crazy one . . .  
"Good to see you again Mr. Williams." Diamond leaned casually  
against his door. "you're late, but that's all right, we have time."  
"We?" Alan prodded.  
"Indeed." Diamond still leaned against the door, making no   
move to open it. "I'm sure you remember my plan from yesterday? I've  
no need to describe it again have I?"  
Alan frowned. "Diamond, I still remember your disastrous plan  
and there's no way in hell I'm going to do that."  
Diamond smiled. "I'm sorry to hear that Mr.Williams.   
However, we were worried that you might feel that way and that's why   
Miss Kingsley was gracious enough to join us this morning. You see,   
she was worried too." Diamond pushed his door open to the   
sunlight-flooded office.  
Alan gasped in horror to see Lita, her wrists and ankles bound  
and mouth gagged lying on the sofa. She started to shout into the gag  
when she saw him. Alan's heart pounded in his chest. Lita did not   
look well at all.  
Diamond shut the door slowly. "I fear Miss Kingsley got a   
nasty knock to the head last night. You might want to hurry."  
Alan glared at Diamond for a tense moment before angrily   
turning and brusquely rushing toward the elevator.  
~~~~~  
Finally getting out of bed, Serena picked up her phone and   
dialed Lita's number. It was a long walk to the cemetery and not one   
that she was eager to make on her own, however, Lita would not answer   
her phone. Sighing, Serena hung up the phone and walked reluctantly   
toward her closet. Sliding open the white wooden doors, she pulled a   
black wool dress out of the back of the closet. It was getting quite   
cold outside. She stared critically at her clothing pulling out an   
ugly black coat and some low black heels. Throwing these haphazardly   
onto her unmade bed, Serena want to her bathroom to take a quick   
shower.   
~~~~~  
Walking into the warm lobby of the building, Darien stopped in  
the cafeteria for a cup of coffee. Paying the clerk, Darien sat at a   
corner table and inspected the ring. It didn't seem to be terribly   
hurt by the fall, although the gold had been scratched in some places.  
He could certainly still use it to propose with and perhaps later, if   
she accepted, he could have the scratches polished away. He carefully  
placed the ring back in his coat pocket and picked up a paper from the  
table it had been left on. Thumbing through the slightly dog-eared   
paper he stopped in surprise at the name Chad Rommels in the obituary   
section. He was more surprised to see the names Rei Hino and Andrew   
Black. He wondered what had happened to the three of them. Serena,   
no doubt, was very upset about this. He glanced at his watch. It was  
only 12:30 and the service wasn't until three. As tempted as he was   
to drive to her apartment and check on her, he thought better of it.   
She wouldn't really want to see him now. They could talk after the   
funeral. He would straighten things up with her and then try to   
comfort her. She had suffered so much lately, he would have to make   
it up to her.  
~~~~~  
A gust of wind blew through her long dark hair making her   
momentarily forget the cards in front of her. She had always loved   
the wind. It was so strong and free. The wind would never be trapped  
behind an old rickety table forced to tell fortunes to skeptics. The   
wind would never bend to the desires of fate and destiny as she did.   
The wind would never have to damn an innocent woman as she did now.  
But she was not the wind. A shaky hand hovered over the first   
card of the third row. She wished it to be kind, whatever it was.   
This girl had already suffered enough. Couldn't the cards see that?   
She flipped the card in a swift turn and placed the revealed card onto  
the table.  
Her heart stopped beating in her chest.  
Why did it continue? Why did they want her to continue   
destroying this girl card by card?  
"This is the three of swords." She said tiredly. "It   
represents emotional pain and disappointment, feeling lonely or   
betrayed. Be very careful in matters of the heart in the future. If   
you're not, someone will break your heart."  
The girl acknowledged this and went back to staring at   
whatever she had been looking at before. Why did this girl have to   
have her heart broken again, Setsuna wondered with a sigh. What were   
the cards trying to teach her?  
~~~~~  
"Sometimes bad things happen to good people." The man in the   
white linen robe offered simply.   
Serena looked away from him to the open hole and then away once more.   
She couldn't bear to look at him or to look at them.   
"This is a moment not so much for them, but for you." The man   
continued flipping open a small white book.   
Being here now reminded her so much of a time before. A time   
when the world had seemed more fair, more fresh, more safe. She could  
remember long walks with her mother through gardens like this, large   
marble graves meaning nothing to her other than a solid anchor.   
Something to hold onto, to hid behind, to run around, to balance on   
top of. Now she could not reconcile herself with that past self, the   
girl who held mock circuses on gravestones and played in gardens of   
the dead. That had all been taken from her, ripped from her soul as   
she watched the coffin of her parents being lowered into the ground.  
That day it had rained terribly and it had seemed just to her that   
the sky felt her pain.  
A cold drop of rain brought her back to reality once more and   
she stared intensely at the minister's shiny black shoes. Soft drops   
fell intermittently slowly spattering the white linen of his robe.   
It made sense that the heavens were now crying once more. She felt   
like crying as well.  
But the Serena of now didn't cry. Not really. She forced   
herself to look up and deal with the pain. She would face the open   
grave of some of her closest friends in the world and she would not   
cry. Her eyes moved towards the lesion in the earth when they locked  
with a pair of intense blue eyes. He was here. Loosing all resolve,  
Serena turned from the grave and ran madly, not caring where her feet  
took her.  
~~~~~  
Darien almost cried out from the pain he saw in her eyes.   
Serena was so very hurt. He could not bear it. When she turned and   
fled, he walked quickly away from the service as well and ran after   
her. If nothing else he had to help her. He followed her all the way  
out of the cemetery and to the street before catching her. Stopping   
her as he grabbed her shoulder. Taking a deep breath he pleaded using  
only one word. "Serena."   
She stared forward blankly but inside she was torn. Somewhere  
inside of her something had been hoping that he would follow her.  
"Please Serena, we need to talk." he was almost in tears as he  
begged her to listen to him.  
However that something wasn't anywhere close to the surface   
and out of the turmoil of emotions she felt inside, anger won. Her   
eye's flashed as she turned towards him. "There's nothing to talk   
about, Mr. Reynaud!" she said, her voice soft and dangerous.  
"Please, Sere." he begged reaching out for her wrist. "About   
last night, please let me explain" he continued as he pulled her   
towards his car.  
"Let go of me you BRUTE!" she shouted as she struggled to get   
away.  
"No Sere, we're going to talk" he said softly, doing something  
akin to forcing her into the passengers seat. He knew how much she   
hated cars but it was the only way he could think of to get her alone.  
She had to understand that Beryl was not important.  
Locking her door, Darien hurried around to his side of the car  
and got in. Starting the engine, Darien sped off.   
"Sere, we have to talk now."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Well . . . that's chapter seven for you ^_^. The Woolworth   
Building, obviously, is not my own creation, but it is a very pretty   
building. I wanted to thank everyone who has written me since last I   
posted a chapter. It's always wonderful to hear from all of you and   
*crosses fingers* hopefully finals will go well for all of us, ne?  
By the way, Stef as well as anyone else who was thinking about  
it, as you can see you have no reason to whap me because no one died   
in this chapter. At any rate . . . just wait till next chapter   
*evil grin*  
One more thing before I quit rambling! (I love my rambling   
time with minna, can you not tell?) Please check out   
www.wishing-blue.net . . . it's my new webdomain shared with the   
fabulous Ekaterinn and the totemo kawaii Eternal Angel. My site,   
hoshikuzu, has moved to www.wishing-blue.net/bejiin and while you can   
still e-mail me at Bejiin@aol.com it would be even cooler if you tried  
the bejiin@wishing-blue.net address. Also check out the other sites   
on the domain, they're all great.  
  
Ja Mata Minna Sama,  
Bejiin Ripley  
http://wishing-blue.net/bejiin  
AIM: Bejiin  
Bejiin@aol.com or bejiin@wishing-blue.net  
11/09/01  
  
^^;; Right . . . so here comes my pathetic plea specially for FFN:  
Please please please leave me a review ^^;;  
Domo!  
Bejiin 


	8. La Sept de Baguette

I'm baaaack...   
I know, I know, it's hard to believe. I've actually had this chapter   
done for a week though. A huge thanks to Ekat for editing, and  
another huge thanks (and a double glomp) to Aria who was kind enough  
to give it the second go over. ( Don't mind me whilst I ramble...   
but if you've never been to Aria's site... she's simply amazing.   
Please go there... after you finish reading ^_~ www.ariasink.com ).   
At any rate... you might want to keep a body count this time... ^_~   
Enjoy!  
  
La Morte  
  
Goodnight beautiful dreamer,  
Sleep well and don't awake.  
Sweet dreams about your sweetheart  
We hope your heart won't break.  
  
"Nothing is as it seems"  
~lyrics and music by Bejiin Ripley 2001  
  
Chapter 8: La sept de baguette  
  
They drove in silence for a while. She fumed angrily about  
being trapped in the car, her anger overtaking even her fear of cars.  
Or perhaps she had overcome that fear? Maybe the day she had learned  
to love again was the same day that she stopped being afraid. But  
was she really in love with him? In love so quickly, and already over  
it. But she had been in love, hadn't she? She could finally  
understand what her parents had felt. And now, why was she here? Why  
had she let him drag her into this deathtrap? Sighing, she glanced  
out the window. The day had turned gray and angry, gusts of wind and  
pelting rain attacking his car. Glancing over at him, she noted that  
his jaw was clenched as he concentrated on the road. She couldn't  
help wondering what he was thinking . . .  
A streak of lightening jagged across the sky, making her jump  
as it lit up the air. He shifted gears of the car as they began  
climbing a hill on their way out of the populated area and the car  
jerked forward. She shut her eyes tightly and gripped the leather of  
her seat.  
"You're still safe, Sere," he said softly as he lowered the  
gear and slowed the car.  
Keeping her eyes shut, she nodded dumbly. Another burst of  
thunder caused her to jump once more in her seat. He reached over to  
place a hand on her shoulder. She jerked it off quickly and he  
sighed.  
"Fine. I brought you here so that we could talk. You're mad,  
you're upset, and it hurts me to see you like this. I want to help you  
feel better again Sere, but first I need to fix whatever is wrong  
between us."  
She hit the dash with one of her clenched fists. "There's  
nothing to fix." She said calmly. "Absolutely nothing. Just like  
last time you chose her over me. I gave you my world and you chose  
hers instead." She laughed bitterly before continuing. "It's nothing  
new."  
"But I didn't!" he protested.  
"Didn't you?" she raised her eyebrows in consternation.  
"No!"  
"Then why were you dancing with her?" she ground out.  
"So this is about Beryl then." He shook his head. "I figured  
as much, but somehow I was hoping that you had a more original reason.  
After all the trouble I went to just to get you to notice me, did you  
really think I'd destroy that for someone like Beryl?"  
"What would you have had me think? You told me that you  
couldn't go to the very same party because you had to talk with a  
client. Unless Beryl is your client and you think best on your toes  
then you lied to me Darien!"  
He sighed. "Fine, I did lie to you but only because I was  
embarrassed and I was worried about you getting upset . . . much like  
you are now."  
"No matter what it was you owed it to me to tell me the truth.  
Who is Beryl to you anyway, a wife you forgot to mention?"  
"No, she's my mother." He shouted.  
Serena's eyes grew wide. Silence fall over the car. Dimly,  
Serena could hear the sound of a passing car in the pelting rain.  
"That's a nice lie Darien. Best I've heard yet really, but do you  
honestly expect me to believe it?"  
"She is my mother, Sere. That's the truth."  
"She looks nothing like a mother, much less yours, or was she  
twelve when you were conceived?"  
"More like ten at the time actually and she is my mother Sere.  
We could stop by my father's house and look at a copy of the marriage  
certificate if you like. After my real mother died . . . I was so  
lost in the world. My father, like always, immersed himself in his  
work and left me all alone. Coming home to that big empty house was  
like walking into a tomb. When my father married his secretary, I was  
shocked and very angry, but Beryl really cared. She listened to my  
whining; she helped me when I was in trouble and she looked out for  
me. But the whole time I did nothing but show my contempt for her. I  
owe her my life." They drove on in silence for a while longer before  
Darien finally gave a sigh and reached for her hand. "I'll do  
anything you wish, Sere. I'll call Beryl and sever all ties from her  
if you want that. You're the only thing that matters to me. I love  
you, Sere."  
"Do you? If I told you to leave me alone, would you stop the  
car, leave me here and never bother me again?"  
Darien clenched his hands around the steering wheel before  
taking his foot off the gas pedal and edging it onto the brake. He  
shifted gears as the car slowed to a halt. He gave her a pleading  
look as her fingers slid beneath the handle and slowly opened the  
door. He had to stop himself from reaching out after her as she slid  
out of the seat.  
~~~~~  
Diamond was crazy. That could be the only explanation for  
what the man expected of him, Alan decided. He had no choice really,  
if he didn't do it . . . Lita would die. He could go to the police,  
but he wasn't exactly on the good side of the law himself. Things he  
had done for Ann in the past were coming back to haunt him. He could  
make a call anonymously, but even a tip-off like that was risky. What  
if Diamond had an informant inside of the police office? Lita would  
no doubt be dead and in the river long before an officer reached  
Diamond's office to search it. He had no choice in the matter. He  
could only do what he was doing; drive quietly with his lights dimmed.  
~~~~~  
She shivered slightly as she walked. It was cold out and now  
she was wet from standing in the rain. She would have been better off  
in the car . . . Serena sighed and glanced over her shoulder.  
Although he had done as she asked and let her out of the car,  
he wasn't really doing what she had asked at all. Less than a mile  
back Darien's silver phaeton sat on the roadside, lights dimmed and  
engine cut out. He was still here.  
Had she really wanted to get out of the car? It was the first  
time she had ever felt comfortable inside of an automobile. Perhaps  
she had felt safe because of the driver, and did she really want him  
to leave her alone from now on? She was angry with him and she felt  
the need to assert her significance, but this wasn't really what she  
wanted. But she wasn't going to return to the car and apologize to  
him . . . no, if he really loved her he would come after her . . .  
even though she had told him not to. Serena kicked at the wet gravel  
beneath her feet. Even she was confused by her convoluted reasoning  
now . . . how could she expect Darien to figure out what she wanted?  
~~~~~  
A scratchy saxophone played a quick flowing river of notes  
like thumbtacks as the cymbals jumped with the grooves of the record  
in the background. Finally the piano joined back in and the combo  
continued on with their odyssey of jazz so mathematical that only  
Saphir could appreciate it. Saphir smiled at the silver and black box  
sitting on the dash of the car.  
It was amazing what modern technology could do. This  
phenomenon, the car radio, was brilliant and last year it hadn't been  
possible. The world was moving and changing at a dizzying pace. But,  
for all the progress made, he couldn't help but wonder if it moved in  
a downward spiral. Surely there was a time when a person like the Evan  
Diamond he had once known would have stayed an optimistic young  
man, someone who was willing to work hard and change things. Then  
again, no one stayed young forever. Perhaps there had never been a  
time that Diamond would have kept to his honest intentions and  
selfless wishes. Laurence sighed and glanced back at the unmoving  
bundle in the back of the truck. Wisps of golden hair clung to the  
dark carpeting that covered the floor and reminded him somehow of a  
baby doll, quickly discarded after the child tired of its novelty.  
Perhaps the only way he could think of this girl was as a  
doll. It was certainly easier to discard a broken doll than to kill a  
person, and if he intended to support Diamond in his endeavors, there  
was no doubt about it, he would have to commit murder. It was amazing  
what one could do in the name of friendship.  
~~~~~  
He sat in the mostly dark car counting slowly as he watched  
her walk away. He was up to nine hundred and eighty-four when his  
mind finally stopped fighting the urge to disobey her idiotic request.  
Even if she wanted to be free of him forever, he couldn't leave her  
but here in the middle of nowhere. She'd catch pneumonia from being  
cold and wet. He gave a sigh and started the engine. Easily catching  
up with her, Darien set the car to idle and leaned over to roll down  
the window. She glared at him angrily as the occasional drop of rain  
landed in her damp hair. "You're right Serena. I don't love you  
enough to let you go just yet." She continued to glare as she turned  
and began to walk away from him again.  
"Please, Sere!" he shouted. "Just let me drive you back." She  
stopped and glared at him again. "You're going to get sick from this  
weather if you stay out much longer. I'll drive you back to your  
apartment and then I will drive away. You'll never hear from me again  
once I know that you are safe."  
Serena shivered slightly. He was right, it was slightly cold  
outside and it was definitely wet. She knew it would be against her  
better judgement to get back in that car, however, some part of her  
had wanted him to do this. If she let him drive her back to her  
apartment, she would lose the battle with her heart; before they  
reached her door, she would forgive him. It would be better for both  
of them if she turned around and kept on walking . . . Grasping the  
cold metal of the handle she opened the door and was enveloped by the  
welcoming warmth of a heater. It would only be a matter of time  
before she forgave him completely.  
~~~~~  
The car had stopped for so long that Alan was beginning to get  
worried. It was a great relief when the driver turned the lights back  
on and restarted the engine. He wondered what the driver had been   
doing with his car stopped in the middle of nowhere. Although it  
didn't really matter; the car in front of him was moving again and  
soon it would speed up enough that . . . Alan searched the terrain  
looking for a convenient place. The roads were not yet sloped enough  
for Diamond's brilliant plan. Alan bit back a bitter laugh. This had  
to be one of the dumbest ideas he had ever heard. There were much  
easier ways to kill a man than to push his car off of a cliff. A   
bullet would have sufficed.  
~~~~~  
Premeditated murder has to be an oxymoron. For all the  
thought that one person might put into killing another, is it really  
possible to imagine what it will be like during that moment when the  
most sacred of all agreements in this world is broken? Can one truly  
understand what it will be like to deliver death? For to truly plan  
to take away someone else's life, one would have to know exactly how  
it would feel the moment after, the sorrow and remorse and the   
overwhelming sense of fear that would accompany them; for if it is  
possible to kill once, how easy will it be to take another life . . .  
and another . . . after all, once the first is over what have you got  
to lose . . . your own life perhaps?  
~~~~~  
He stopped the car in the midst of a dark alleyway. There was  
no doubt about it, this part of town was the worst of the slums, and a  
place well accustomed to the act he was about to commit. Saphir ran a  
nervous hand through his hair before opening the cargo door on the  
back of the truck. He was rather surprised that Mina hadn't awakened  
yet. While the chloroform they had used was strong stuff, the ride  
from New York had taken long enough that it should have worn off by  
now. Slowly he rolled over the form of the unconscious blond and he  
realized why Mina had not yet awakened. Telltale blue lips and skin  
answered his question easily. The sound of a siren and shouting men  
jolted Saphir out of his shock. This whole thing had been a set up.  
~~~~~  
There is a sort of idiotic wisdom to 'expecting the  
unexpected'. The boyscouts' motto of 'be prepared' is one of those  
pesky rules that no one ever follows but always wishes that they had  
in the long run. Perhaps overanalysis, as annoying as it is to anyone  
who doesn't care to look that deep, could save the world. Along the  
lines of Murphy and his annoying and persistently true law, anything  
that can happen will happen; while searching for the answer to your  
problem a larger and more difficult problem will arise from the  
solution to the first. This is the kind of law that argues for one to  
be constant and consistent: one should avoid change or new experiences  
because the familiar things work better and without any surprises...  
~~~~~  
He glanced at the fork in the road dubiously. "I think I  
remember a shortcut home. I want to get you back to your apartment  
as soon as possible. It's not good for you to sit in those clammy  
clothes."  
Serena resisted the urge to respond to him. Why was he  
bothering to talk to her at all? She never wanted to have anything to  
do with him ever again. Small talk certainly was not the exception.  
Silence took over the car as it began a slow climb up a rather  
sharp incline. He honestly wouldn't consider taking someone with a  
fear of cars up a road like this, however, it was the lesser of two  
evils. The other way would take much more time and . . . Darien  
sighed. Why was he trying to justify anything to himself? Serena  
obviously didn't care and he shouldn't either.  
Serena glanced at her watch. It was close to seven P.M. and  
for some reason the late time bothered her. Normally she would be  
leaving the studio right now on her way to somewhere with Lita, most  
likely to see Rei. But she wouldn't be doing that any more . . . she  
wouldn't be doing any of it. Her life had changed so drastically and  
so rapidly that it frightened her the more she thought of it. She had  
lost everything in a matter of moments and she began to wonder if she  
could really let herself lose this one last thing. Was her pride  
worth losing everything? She glanced at Darien's displeased face and  
slowly wet her lips. Taking a deep breath she hoped she was making  
the right decision.  
~~~~~  
He wondered how Diamond had done it. Obviously he'd had a man  
tailing him ever since he left. No wonder the instructions had been  
so very thorough and the location had been so specific. But why would  
Evan want to be rid of him? They had been through everything  
together. Surely their friendship meant more than whatever mess  
Diamond was in. Saphir glanced out the window of the police car and  
frowned. Did Diamond expect him to take whatever fall was needed for  
'the cause'? Would he willingly give up his freedom, perhaps even his  
life so that Evan Diamond's master plan would work? He thought about  
the dead woman in the back of the delivery truck. He had carried her  
from the desk to the sofa back when she was still alive. His  
fingerprints were probably on her clothes and he had no proof that she  
had been alive when he picked her up. Even if he could prove that he  
hadn't killed her, he was still an accomplice to a murder. Saphir  
frowned. Whatever fall Diamond had hoped he would take, it wasn't  
going to happen. Perhaps he could alert the police to the situation  
of Lita Kingsly before it was too late for her as well . . .  
~~~~~  
"It's amazing what you hear when you're not listening." She  
observed as she studied the beams that the car lights made in the  
rain. "People have called me all sorts of things that I'd imagine  
they don't think I find all that offensive." She tried to continue  
but was detained by a choked sob. Why was she telling him this? He  
couldn't possibly understand what she meant . . . wouldn't it have  
been better to keep silent? But he needed to know this . . . more  
importantly she needed to say this. She took a deep breath to steady  
herself. "I'm sure you know that the media refers to me as 'the  
siren'." She paused. The first time she had read that term in the  
paper . . . it had been sort of euphoric. She couldn't equate herself  
to such a creature and she was confused as to how everyone else had  
done so. What did it mean that people thought she could lead men to  
their deaths? "I shouldn't be hurt in the least that they think I'm  
some sort of magical creature that seduces men only to kill them with  
my voice. I've never killed anyone and I never will. I couldn't bear  
to do that . . ." 'especially not after my parents . . .' She shook  
her head in denial. "People who don't know me have called me all  
sorts of names. I'm everything from a pretentious snob to well words  
that I don't care to repeat to them. My friends . . . even my friends  
say that I'm coldhearted and distant." She shifted uncomfortably in  
her seat. "Perhaps I can be a bit cautious with my heart, but if  
that's true, it's rightly so. Just look at the mess I'm in now that  
I've been careless with it." She paused to stifle a shaky and hurt  
laugh. She glanced down at her trembling hands with determination.  
"You'll never know how much you've hurt me, how your lying and your  
manipulation have crushed the love and the happiness that I felt."  
She once again glanced over at him noting that his expression had  
grown harder and he once again gripped the steering wheel as the car  
hurried up the steep hill. She took in all of his anger and pain with  
a critical glance and then shook her head. "I suppose that I'm going  
to regret this, I just know that it'll come back to hurt me later."  
She frowned and critically inspected the rain that was beginning to  
pelt down on the windshield again. "I can hear my mind call my heart  
an idiot right now, but I'm just going to stop listening to it." The  
drops were splattering on the windshield in large drops, covering the  
glass in a silent fury. "As much as I hate you for lying to me . . .  
I don't think I can bear to stop loving you" she paused and took a  
deep breath. "I'm not going to fight it any longer. I love you."  
Darien glanced over at her in shock. She was going to forgive  
him? After everything . . . she could forgive him? He wanted to  
scream his happiness, he wanted to laugh away his relief and twirl her  
around in his arms . . . he wanted to kiss her. As the car hit a bump  
in the road Darien quickly turned his eyes back to the road and  
righted the vehicle before anything else could happen. "Thank you  
Sere." He whispered as he tried to keep a tear from sliding down his  
cheek.  
~~~~~  
Alan watched the car in front of him as it hit a rivet in the  
road. They were almost where they needed to be and so he pressed down  
firmly on the gas pedal. He would need some speed for what he was  
about to do. Of course it wasn't too late . . . he could still back  
out of this. He could figure out some way to save Lita and forget  
this entire ludicrous plan. He didn't really care about making an  
enemy of a man like Diamond after all. It would be worth it not to  
have to do this, but Lita might die if he didn't. Alan frowned and  
continued to increase the speed of his car. The other car was just  
beginning to go down the hill and to do this properly he would need to  
be just a little closer. He could hear his engine begin to make  
noises of protest from overexertion and the sudden increase in speed.  
He felt a tight feeling of fear in his chest. If this failed he  
wouldn't get another chance and Lita would be as good as dead. He was  
close enough to read the numbers on the car's plate. There really was  
no backing out now . . .  
~~~~~  
The impact was sudden and horrifying. Her heart began to race  
as she screamed in terror. She reached out blindly in panic grasping  
for him. He pulled her to him easily, his first thought as he lost  
control of the car to shield her from hurt. The car had taken on a  
weightless feeling of freefall and he realized with horror that the  
car that had hit them had pushed them off the side of the cliff. He  
heard and felt the crunch of the passenger side of the car as the  
automobile made contact with the side of the rocky hill. He held her  
tighter as the car tilted and rolled onto its top and continued to  
tumble down the hill. When the car finally stopped rolling his head  
made one final sickening thud as it collided with the steering wheel  
which was somehow under him now. As he blacked out he noted that  
mucky water was pouring into the car at an alarming speed. His last  
thought was of the trembling girl in his arms . . .  
~~~~~  
They say in a trauma your life flashes before your eyes. The  
world becomes a super focused place and only one thing truly matters,  
life. Perhaps people think of their entire life as one moment because  
it's all they've ever known. All of time congeals into one brilliant  
moment of joy, sadness, elation, devastation, life . . . and death.  
~~~~~  
Blue lights flashed sporadically as the siren was cut to a  
halt. The bright blue flashes highlighted the gold of her hair and  
the purple of her lips as it branded his hands. He was a murderer,  
and worse yet a thug; expendable. He heard the door of the police car  
open and waited in a state of disbelief as the officer stepped out of  
the car.  
"Step aside from the car sir."  
He had never even once had an incident with the law. He  
looked once more at the dead body and moved away.  
"Is this your car sir?"  
"Y...yes" he stared at the dirty laundry truck. "Well, not  
exactly. It's a company car. I didn't steal it."  
The officer nodded and looked into the opened back of the van.  
"What's wrong with her?" the officer asked slowly as he reached out to  
check for a pulse.  
"She's dead" Laurence answered softly. It sounded different  
when said out loud, such a simple plan . . .  
The officer dropped the limp wrist with a frown and turned  
fully towards him. "Dead?" the officer asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Did you kill her Mr . . ."  
"Saphir and no. I was . . . well the boss told me to kill  
her, but she wasn't supposed to be dead yet. He told me to drive here  
and make it look like a robbery. Please officer, I'll go willingly,  
there's no need for force, but there's another girl. The boss is  
keeping her back at the office but-" a loud shot cut him off and  
Saphir glanced down in horror at his suddenly aching chest. He  
realized, in horror, that the very same person who had tipped the cops  
off was still here and had just shot him in the chest. As he fell  
backwards he looked at the cop wide eyed in terror and realized that  
the bullet had gone straight through and hit the officer as well. He  
didn't know anyone that was that good of a marksman . . .  
~~~~~  
His car was destroyed. He could tell by the loud grinding  
noise the motor made as it continued its slow uphill climb. He  
contemplated stopping somewhere to call Evan and let him know that the  
plan had been followed, however, something made him suspect that if he  
did so Lita would be dead before he could reach her, while if he  
showed up at Evan's door . . . But if Diamond was going to kill her  
either way, why had he just driven Darien Reynaud's shiny tracer off  
the road? Alan frowned. He'd need some sort of plan if he really  
wanted to save Lita. There was no way he could trust Diamond that  
much. Pulling his car to the side of the road Alan stared off at the  
bright lights of the buildings that silhouetted the near dusk of the  
grayest day of his life.  
~~~~~  
He was floating in a pool of warmth. It felt like he was  
floating in a sun-kissed pool, and for some reason he kept on inhaling  
its water because his lungs were filled with it as well. His  
breathing was slowing and the blue flashes were diminishing in  
brilliance. His chest heaved in shuddering breaths as he tried to get  
more air and less water, but it was of no use. As he took one final  
gasping breath, he was met with deep red eyes, blood red; they looked  
apologetic. Then with a flash of dark green, they were gone and  
Laurence Saphir was no more.  
~~~~~  
One goes into a near death experience with eyes wide open.  
Everything that happens during those brief moments before the ordeal  
is taken in with a transcendent clarity. It is probably a defense  
mechanism of the body, a way to survive, after all no matter how small  
the action, if it was enough to prevent failure, then it was worth it.  
Perhaps the reason that a survivor of a near death experience comes  
out of it with such wide eyed horror is because after that one  
super-focused moment of survival they realize everything that could  
have happened . . . everything that could have been lost. Sometimes  
this realization adds clarity, but sometimes it only manages to make  
the survivor lose focus on reality. The person comes out a pale ghost  
to what they were before . . .  
~~~~~  
Serena shivered in the silence staring into the unmoving chest  
that she was still pressed up against. It had been so noisy and  
disorienting tumbling down that hill. It had to be a miracle that  
they were still in one piece. It had to be even more of a miracle  
that they were still alive. She slid her shaky hands up towards his  
face. Almost dying in such a way, the same fate as her parents, had  
shaken her beyond words. Ignoring the cold water that pooled around  
her feet she took the moment to show him the truth unguarded. She  
needed him to see it in her eyes, how much he meant to her. Even  
though her pride and her disillusion had brought them here, all he  
would have to do was look in her eyes and see the love, the need for  
him. For some reason that was what she needed now more than ever, for  
Darien to see her love for him. Her hand reached his neck and his  
head fell forward involuntarily. He was unconscious . . . and she  
realized as his chest failed to move - he was not breathing. She  
looked up in horror to see a stain of red on his left side and reached  
a hand to touch the sticky blood in disbelief. She reached for his  
shoulders and began to shake him frantically . . . They had to get out  
of the car before it filled completely with water . . . /but oh God,  
he wasn't breathing . . ./  
~~~~~  
It happened suddenly. One moment he was alone with the night  
listening to the sound of the rain pattering on his roof and the next  
he heard a gunshot. The shattering of glass followed and then he felt  
a sharp pressure at his temple and then the world went black. He  
should have known better than to trust Evan Diamond, although no such  
thought occurred to Alan now. The black curtain of death was not  
lifted even long enough for him to see the apologetic look in the eyes  
of the one who shot him.  
~~~~~  
The world once again moved backwards. Everything terrible  
that had been done was once more undone if only for a moment of  
reflection. Time turned back to a happier day, a day that was if  
nothing else harmless to all its participants. One has to wonder, if  
anyone had known what the future would hold for them, would they have  
continued onward, even for the promise of a brighter tomorrow?  
~~~~~  
If she didn't care so much for this girl, she would have hated  
her. The longer she sat within such a close distance of her, the more  
she felt as if she knew and loved this girl. Something about the girl  
needed to be protected and although Setsuna could not place it, she  
realized that she was missing something important about herself and  
Serena Livingston.  
She was beyond the point of caring about the fortune, for some  
reason it seemed irrelevant. Even if fate was forcing her to do this,  
it was somehow meaningless. She sensed that no matter what happened  
with these cards . . . it had already been decided. She wondered who  
would use fate to damn this girl and why? But it didn't really matter  
. . . she was only a voice fulfilling her part.  
She placed her hand on the second to last card and flipped it  
over, not even looking at the image. She focused on the features of  
the girl. Those blue eyes were so unsettling . . . She had known them  
before, she was certain of it. Perhaps with just a moment more-  
"Well?" the girl asked as she stared at the card. "Are you  
telling my fortune or not?"  
Setsuna nodded and looked down at the card. Seven golden rods  
seemed to glitter on the card. "The seven of wands" Setsuna  
considered the card for a moment. "You must be aggressive. Show  
conviction and stand by your beliefs. Once you know what is needed  
from you, do not falter. Act swiftly and resolutely but be careful  
not to make the wrong choice." Setsuna fingered the card in wonder.  
/What did it all mean?/  
~~~~~  
Trauma is a lot like amnesia. When the body experiences a  
horrific moment in time the mind does the best it can to block the  
memory. After all, there's no need in reliving bad memories. However  
, even a terrorizing experience can teach a lesson. As such, a  
similar experience can bring back the memory in minute and surreal  
detail.  
~~~~~  
The time before had been heart wrenching. She was amazed that  
she could have forgotten that moment. Every last detail had been  
etched into her heart and soul with the point of his sword . . . the  
very sword that had moments later pierced her chest. Somehow time had  
resumed from that disaster in the garden, the time when the witch  
would have fooled her into believing that her prince had betrayed her.  
Her prince had not betrayed her and now she knew that he never would.  
What they shared was so strong and so powerful that even the witch was  
scared of it . . . and that was why she tried to destroy it from the  
inside. Had she attacked that love full force, she would have been  
quashed instantly.  
Somehow the witch must have succeeded partially because her  
guard had been down when it happened. She had never seen the silver  
gleam as the sword rushed for her heart. Her first notice of it was  
when her prince, her beloved, pushed her back and shielded her with  
his own body. Her first look at the sharp unforgiving metal was as it  
came through his chest, covered in his dark red blood, pointing  
accusingly at her. It had happened then and it would happen now. He  
loved her so much that he would die for her.  
~~~~~  
Serena let out a cry, her mother had been right. She was not  
worthy of his love. A cold sparkling tear ran down her cheek and the  
object of her memories was reborn, a small twinkling crystal shimmered  
before her. Keeping her right hand on his bloody chest she pulled the  
crystal toward her cheek with her left hand. "Please . . ." she  
sobbed. "Please don't let it end this way. I cannot live without him  
again. Please . . ." she begged the crystal.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Well... one more chapter and this fic will be over...  
and YES then I'm going to finish Kiss Eternal ^_^ (Do you know that  
it's been over a year since I started that fic? I'm so embarrassed to  
have gotten side tracked . . . but I felt like I ought to write only  
one fic at a time, and at the time more people were asking for La  
Morte. Well . . . you don't have to wait much longer for KE ne ^_^.)  
As for the notes for this chapter: Bejiin pulls out an old  
history text: The first car radio was invented in 1929. Created by  
Paul Galvin, the radio was called a Motorola, combining the idea of  
motion and radio. Bejiin slams the dusty book shut.  
Oh by the way, Empress Endy asked me to spread the word ...  
so here it is: Recycling 1 aluminum can can save enough energy to run  
a TV for 3 hrs. Making paper from recycled pulp uses 70% less energy,  
50% less water (CO2 connection).  
Yah so that's my environmental note for the day ^_~  
Other than that... keep reading... feedback... please???  
^_~ A HUGE thanks to all the people who have e-mailed me. You guys  
ROCK! And see you next chapter!  
Till Next Time,  
Ja Ne,  
Bejiin Ripley  
Bejiin@aol.com  
http://www.wishing-blue.net/bejiin  
AIM: Bejiin  
1/14/01  
P.S. This is the interactive part of this fic, where you, the wonderful  
readers, tell me, the insane author, how many people you think died in  
this chapter... so don't be shy, click the box down there and take a  
guess!!!  
*evil grin* 


	9. Le Jugement

Matte!

It's the last chapter of La Morte …. Can you imagine? There was a time when I never saw this day coming ^^;; (OK.. so I always saw this day coming but still… I can ACT surprised can't I?) This fic seemed to go on and on and on ^_~ (I mean that in a good way really … but having never written anything non academic that was longer than a page… after all how many people really want to read 80 pages on the meaning of music? … well I was surprised when this fic reached 61 pages ^^; ) At any rate… please enjoy and please write me! I love hearing from minna. Also a huge thanks to both of my sugoi editors Ekaterinn Sama and Aria Sama. They have helped me more than you guys will ever know ^_~. (Which is the way is should be!) Also this chapter is dedicated to all of the people who have proved me wrong and read, time after time, even when I was convinced that no one was listening. A million thanks to all who have e-mailed me or IMed me. You guys are awesome!!!

^_^ Bejiin

****

La Morte

I claim innocence for what I have done.

The gun in my hand is just a prop

The knife in your back is just a fake

The blood on your side is another's…

****

Chapter 9: Le jugement

The crystal began to glow softly at first and then growing in intensity. Slowly the glimmering object ascended until it was directly above her head. The crystal began to spin as it covered her in its silvery power. She closed her eyes and sighed as the familiar energy hummed through her body. 

"Please, don't make me live without him."

She felt her body begin to grow in warmth and power… the power of life.

"Don't make me"

Her eyes opened slowly as the blue of her irises projected the silver light.

"live"

Her hands slowly reached for his, the tips of her fingers sending the silvery beams into her prince's body as well.

"without him."

A bright flash of silver consumed the car removing the princess, her prince, and their car from sight. When the light died down nothing remained…

~~~~~

The green-haired enigma sighed in relief. She had been worried when the he had taken the girl into his arms that Endymion would use his 'talent' on her, so strong was his desire to protect her. In order for everything to work both of them had to die. Now that the crystal had done her task for her, she could go. She truly was grateful to it, for that small mercy. It might have been her duty but she could have not done it if it meant harming her princess.

~~~~~

Evan glanced pensively at the door. Letting Lita Kingsley live much longer would be a mistake. He did not particularly want to dispose of her just yet, he had after all promised Alan that if Darien Reynaud died in a car accident as he had proposed earlier then he would let Lita go… not that there had been much truth to that. Still it would be better to have her as insurance until Alan returned, and he was bound to return soon. How long did it take to drive someone off the road anyway?

He walked uncertainly, a rare situation for Dimando, after all he was used to controlling everything. Things hadn't been the same since his ambition had grown. Back when he and Saphir had shared the dream of owning a club, things had been different. He had always known where he was going and how he would get there. Now things seemed out of control, he continually played catch up with his past actions, always covering or reinforcing some earlier plan. Things hadn't gotten easier when 'she' had shown up to act as his boss, but by that time he was in too deep. He hadn't done anything serious at that point, but if 'she' had revealed some of his shady business dealings to the police, he would have lost everything. He had been left with no choice but to do her bidding, and it had seemed to be for such a good cause...

Turning away from the door, Evan walked toward the other end of the hall. He had too much to lose if he were to dispose of Lita Kingsley before Alan returned. He almost did not notice when the dark haired woman entered the corridor. Her eyes looked sad and haunting, and their deep red color alarmed him as it always did.

"How have things been?" she sidestepped him and began walking towards his office.

"They're alright, all things considered."

"Oh?" she stopped and turned back toward him, her floating slightly upwards with her sudden motion.

"Most of what you requested has been done. I'm still waiting on the outcome of a few things, however, I think by the end of the day-"

"There are only three more things to be done, I believe." She interrupted him.

He raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"If you were properly informed, Evan Dimando, you would know that Darien Reynaud and Alan Williams are both dead. You would also know that Mina Vannel and Lawrence Saphir were taken care of. I doubt that you would know that Ann Banks died about an hour ago or that Serena Livingston was in the same accident that Darien was involved in… however, if your intelligence was good enough, you might have even know that." She turned back around and continued toward his office.

Although her tone was solemn, her face lacked seriousness. Evan could not decide whether her face expressed her insanity or if she just found the situation amusing; part of him was afraid to ask her which it was. Evan stared blankly as she opened the door to his office and stepped in. A gunshot brought him out of his daze. When he had agreed to help her he hadn't agreed to so much death… 

He walked into his office and grimaced at the corpse on the sofa. Blood slowly oozed down the seat cushions and on to the carpeting.

"One down, two more to go." The woman observed as she put the pistol back in its holster beneath the maroon jacket she wore.

Evan frowned, her earlier report coming back to him. "You said that Serena was in the same accident as Reynaud?"

The woman nodded, her red eyes once again overwhelming him.

"But surely she's not dead… right?"

The woman's eyes apologized for what she would not confirm.

"But she can't be dead… I thought we were doing this all for her?"

The woman nodded slowly.

"But if all of this deception, all of this murder was for her, then why is she dead?"

"All I ever said was that Serena Livingston needed your help, Dimando. I nevertold you why she needed your help."

"But I assumed that-"

"You assumed wrong."

"I only wanted to help her, to save her…"

The woman nodded, the sorrow returning to her eyes. "And you've helped her more than you will ever know, but still it is not enough. There is one more thing required of you, Evan Dimando."

Evan frowned. "No, I've had enough of this. You said we were going to help her, to save Serena from her fear of life, from her fear of love. I don't see how KILLING her has helped anything."

"But it has. Serena Livingston will know great love and great happiness thanks to you. I doubt that you will ever realize the chance that you have given her-"

"How can I have given her anything? SHE'S DEAD!"

The woman sighed and reached into her jacket once more. "Just know that you helped her and find peace in it. I wish that I could say it was enough."

"How could it be? She's dead!" he stormed further into the room and toward his desk.

"That is not what I mean." The woman said with a frown. "There are things to come more horrible than you can imagine, and yet you will be the cause of them Dimando. You will destroy the happiness and the hope of many. Your service to Serenity will continue longer into the future and into the past than you can possibly conceive. Consider this your first atonement, Dimando, for a crime you have yet to commit. It shall not be your last."

"What are you talking about? I've done everything that you asked, followed your every plan to the final detail-"

The woman gave a sign and held up the pistol. "Yes, you have, Dimando, but still you will pay for your future crimes now. Farewell**,** white prince. Perhaps when we meet again you will understand, though I doubt you will ever forgive me."

Evan watched in horror as her finger slowly pulled the trigger. A loud echoing noise ricocheted through his ears as a sharp and mind-numbing pain hit his forehead and began to spread throughout his body. His eyes focused on the remorseful garnet eyes that stared so intently at him and with one last gasp, Evan fell to the floor limp, a pool of crimson surrounding him.

She stared at him sadly. "I think you could have been a good person once, Dimando." She observed as she placed the still warm gun in his hands. "Maybe in some far off future you will be." Placing a sealed envelope on his desk, she took one more look at the dead man and was gone.

~~~~~

The darkness of the moment slowly lightened to the warm autumn breezes from the salt filled air. The sense of oppression that had been felt so heavily in the future was easily lost to the airiness of the carnival feel. The utter tragedy of the end was no match for the lively crowds of Luna Park, and so time, having no way to go forward went back instead, back to a happier time.

~~~~~

With only one card left to turn, Setsuna caught herself wondering how this fortune would end. Could it end with a happy note? Would any card left in the deck redeem her from the fate the other eight had set out for her? The girl, that's what Setsuna had finally decided she was: not quite yet a woman, watched the final card with more enthusiasm than she had the other eight. It wasn't so much that she cared about her fortune as it was her human, but still overwhelming sense of curiosity shining through. The other eight cards would not matter to her, after all, she seemed to find the whole concept of fortune telling to be a joke. But her desire to know the last card was probably much like any desire to know the unknown, the curiosity that killed the cat… 

Setsuna edged her unsteady hand toward the final card and took in a breath. With nimble fingers she snatched the card and flipped it. As the card fluttered back toward the table Setsuna examined its face carefully. It was a rather simple card, the picture of the golden balance neither ominous nor foreboding. Out of all of the cards, this was one she could truly identify with: judgement. It wouldn't have worried her normally, a card like this was one of the better things one could get, after all judgements happened all the time; however, in conjunction with the other cards Setsuna wondered what it would mean.

The girl pushed back a wisp of blond hair that had been caught by the wind and stared at her. Then shifting slightly in her chair she glanced down at the card and then giving a shrug looked back at her. /She did not understand the cards…/ ButSetsuna had known that all along.

"This is the card of judgement. Sometime in your future you will be judged." She frowned. Surely she could say more than that, but did she want to?

The girl gave a careless shrug. "I'm judged all of the time. People who have never met me and know nothing about me make snap judgements of me and they will never know me. Why should I care about this particular judgement?"

Setsuna glanced at the rows of cards thoughtfully. Whenever it was, it would be the judgement that made the difference. It could be as serious as life or death. "Whether you care or not, your future has been set out before you, Serena Livingston. I've given it to you in the hopes that you can improve your fortune, however, if you chose not to care, there is nothing I can do for you."

The blond haired girl bit her lip as she stared at the table for a moment. Then shaking her head in defeat she rose from the table. "I've never believed all of this stuff anyway. I was just doing this for Lubina…" Then with a shrug she turned back toward her friends. 

Setsuna sighed as the girl and her friends moved further away from her table. There really was nothing she could do; the cards controlled a realm she had no power in. Pushing the cards back together, she shuffled the deck and placed the whole deck back on the center of the table in wait for the next customer.

~~~~~

One might imagine that being free from the forward flow of time would be a blessing. Without normal limits to constrain a person, perhaps one could finally conquer all. A lesser person probably would have taken great advantage of the extra time, but Pluto was not such a person. In actuality, Pluto had stopped being a person when she had taken the vow of senshi. Now, with the blood of Chronos running through her veins she was no longer mortal, but part of time instead. Jumping from point to point in an incongruous time-stream, she was the keeper of reality; the final moment of time would be hers alone to shape. This task, as always, was one step closer to omega, and as such she kept on task. Jumping from one point to the next was her normality and calmly leaving the moment she had been in she stepped into an earlier moment, a happier time, if one could truly call it that.

~~~~~

It was weird watching herself as she moved about the small tent. She supposed that she made a fairly decent gypsy. Her skin was the dark olive that everyone expected of a carnie. Her long green hair was quite exotic and the contrast with blood red eyes was enough to convince anyone that she was a witch, or at least a magician. She was loath to interfere with her double. The woman went about her business not even noticing her double, intruder and harbinger, the very fate she had cursed the day through.

~~~~~

Glancing down at the worn leather satchel, Setsuna frowned. This was the part of the day that she had dreaded. Usually it was not such a chore, revealing the card that had controlled the deck for the day, but judging from her only fortune of the day she already knew what it would be, and the confirmation would only torment her more. She slipped her hand into it feeling the roughness of the inner suede lining as she grasped for the card. Before she could pull the card out of its container she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around in shock. She stared into the deep soulless eyes for a long moment before letting the satchel fall to the ground in fright, her hand still clutching the card.

"You…"

The woman nodded sadly.

"You're… you're me!"

Again the woman nodded.

"But that's not right… it's…"

"Impossible?" her double suggested.

"Well yes, but…" she chewed on her lip thoughtfully. "You're not real… you can't be real."

"Actually… you're the one who's not real Setsuna. I on the other hand am very real."

"But… how?"

The woman shrugged and stared down at the card Setsuna clutched. "Time is very hard to explain. I'm not actually sure if this was meant to be or not. Just because I had no previous knowledge of the event, doesn't mean that it wasn't meant to happen. Time is flexible like that. As long as the final outcome is the same, I've done my job."

"You were controlling the cards!" Setsuna accused suddenly.

Her double nodded sadly. "I had to, Setsuna. You do understand, don't you? It's my destiny to protect the future, and as I am you, it's your destiny as well."

"That's not possible! All the people that will die, you're going to kill them!" 

Her double nodded and reaching into space pulled out a glimmering dagger with a large garnet in the hilt. "Not only is it possible, it's necessary. Do you think I enjoy this? If there were some other way to fix this problem I'd do it! This is our duty, Setsuna. WE have no choice." Her double sadly handed the dagger to her.

She stared at the weapon in horror and then glanced down at the card. Of course, it made sense. If they all had to die for that card… so would she. After all no one escaped it, and if it was for the future- but HOW could she be thinking like this? Why did she have to die for it? Was it truly her duty?

"This isn't a joke, Setsuna, and it is necessary. Trust me, this is for the best. I wouldn't ask this of you, of myself, if it weren't required of us."

Setsuna held the knife in her hand and stared at the glimmering blade as the weight of it pushed her down. She could almost believe this version of herself. If this was her duty … then so be it.

She watched with resignation as Setsuna drug the tip of the knife from the center of her wrist upward along the artery. What would it have been like to be normal? Perhaps she would never know… She glanced at the card her double had dropped as it landed on the floor. Of course she knew what the card said, she had known all along. After all she had placed the card there to begin with; death. Not bothering to look at the bleeding body, Pluto picked up the dagger and summoned a portal. She was no longer needed in this time. The timeline had once again been restored.

~~~~~

He had been watching her from a distance for a long while. He wasn't really certain how long it had been, time flowed differently here. She almost seemed sad as she stared into nothingness. He wanted to comfort her, but he wasn't certain how. Upon his arrival to this place he had felt so frustrated. Just when they had finally worked everything out, it had been ripped away from the both of them. He understood why she had followed him; but now that it was done, why did she seem so sad about it? Did she regret her decision? He gave his hair a nervous go through and walked towards her. They had to discuss this eventually; it might as well be now.

~~~~~

She stared into the deep waters of her memory. She could still remember the cool morning of her birthday when the ship had cut effortlessly through the calm ocean and headed towards Coney Island. That had been such a long time ago, now. She couldn't help wondering how her life would be different if she had not gone to Luna Park that day. Would it have mattered? Was the eventual outcome inevitable? She chewed her lip thoughtfully. Did it even matter now? She had gotten her wish after all.

The realization was reinforced as warm arms encircled her waist. She could feel the warmth of his breath on the back of her neck and she shivered in happiness. This was all that really mattered, wasn't it? Being with him. Whatever the price had been, she would have paid it.

"Serena" he whispered softly into her neck. "I love you my Serenity." One of his hands traveled up to her shoulders and he pulled her into him for a tight hug.

She gave a soft sigh and turned to face him. "We're together at last, my prince." Her hand reached up and she traced his cheek with her fingertips. "Finally, my love." She whispered.

He nodded as his hands resituated around her waist. What he had to say would be difficult if this was truly how she felt. "Do you miss it, my love?"

"Miss what Endymion?"

"Living…being alive."

Gazing carefully into his deep blue eyes, she tried to form an answer. Of course she missed living… but she would have missed him more, and if this was the price… "It was a price I was willing to pay, but yes, I miss being Serena Livingston. Just when everything was worked out, we lost it, and I wonder what it would have been like if-"

"Would you like another chance?"

"Another chance?"

"To start over my love. We'd have to find one another again, but, I know that I'd always find you and I have every confidence in you as well. Our bond is far too strong for us not to find one another. We could meet and fall in love again and we'd finally get to marry and have a family. Just think of it Sere, we'd finally get to grow old together."

She giggled softly at the dreamy look in his eyes. Laying her head on his chest she closed her eyes and they slowly rocked back in forth. "Would you still love me when I'm old and wrinkled, Endy?"

He chuckled and gave her a playful peck on her cheek. "I'd have to wouldn't I?"

"Why you… you!" she slapped a palm accusingly on his chest.

"Now, now Sere, no need to start that so soon."

Her laughter stopped suddenly. "But what if we're cursed Endymion? What if it ends tragically once more?"

He rubbed a hand up and down her back. "What if we're not? Won't it bother you for the rest of time if we don't try? Just think about it Sere, a family of our own… another chance for happiness."

She nodded slowly. "Alright, Endy, lets do it."

He pushed her away to shoulder length and stared into her crystal blue eyes for a moment and then leaned back towards her and gave her a long kiss. "Thank you, Serenity. Thank you, my love."

~~~~~

Perhaps you, dear reader, are familiar with what happened next. Most are familiar with the struggles of Usagi and Mamoru and the triumph of Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Endymion. The end of Serena and Darien is what allowed everything else to occur. Their death was not truly the end that it seems but instead a beginning. This was the beginning of the next try, a chance for happiness and a chance for love.

I suppose this isn't quite the ending that a lot of you were envisioning ne? ^^;; *coughs* I'd been planning this for a long time ^^" *Winks* hatemail (which is always welcomed ^_~ ) should be sent to Bejiin@aol.com as this last chapter is officially not Stef's fault! Other than that please keep a lookout for Kiss Eternal which I will be putting out the first chapter of some time next week and thanks for reading minna! It's been wonderful writing this for all of you and thank you so much for your kind responses and IM's. I've enjoyed the chance to get to know each of you.

Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu,

Bejiin Ripley

2/14/02 (scary how I finished this on Valentines Day, ne?)

www.wishing-blue.net/bejiin

AIM: Bejiin

Bejiin@aol.com

And please please please, for the love of small children and puppy dogs everywhere, leave me a review? Onegai? (Oh yeah.. that was subtle)


End file.
